Kuss einer Rose Kiss From A Rose
by Cupiditatis
Summary: SIE wurde die letzten 4 Jahre gezwungen als Stripperin zu arbeiten um ihre kleine Schwester zu schützen.ER hat eine Großmutter, die ihr ganzes Vermögen ihrem ersten Urenkel hinterlassen wird.BEIDE treffen ein Abkommen, dem anderen zu geben was er braucht.
1. Prolog

So, da bin ich auch schon wieder. War zwar ne anstrengende Woche, aber als unser Lehrer entschloss uns zwei Stunden BWL aufzudrücken obwohl wir am PC in aller Ruhe zwei Briefe hätten schreiben sollen, hab ich mich eben entschieden, was wirklich nützliches zu tun und die Story zu beginnen (was gar nicht so einfach ist, wenn man in der ersten Reihe hockt und gegen das Einschlafen ankämpfen muss).

Aber jetzt ist es geschafft und hier seht ihr den ersten Teil meiner neuen Story.

Und noch mal ein gaaaaanz großes Dankeschön an all diejenigen, die „Ich beobachte dich" gelesen und gereviewt haben. Ich hoffe diese Geschichte wird euch auch so gefallen.

**Disclaimer**: Also, ich bin 21, kurz davor in zwei Monaten ohne Job dazustehen und hab kein Geld… Glaubt ihr wirklich mir würde auch nur IRGENDWAS aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören?  
Falls jemand diese Frage mit ja beantwortet hat, so sollte er noch einmal dringend darüber nachdenken!  
Mir gehört nur, was ihr nicht vom Lesen oder Hören her kennt (aber glaubt mir, dass sind noch genug Leute)

Ich habe den Titel auf Englisch gelassen, weil er da einfach schöner klang als ‚Kuss einer Rose'.

EDIT: Das mit den englischen Sätzen tut mir schrecklich leid. ich hab zwar nochmal drübergelesen, aber gestern Abend/Nacht war es wohl zu spät als das es mir aufgefallen wäre. Ich hoffe ich habe alle englischen Sätze gefunden.

**

* * *

Kiss From A Rose**

_SIE wurde die letzten vier Jahre gezwungen als Stripperin aufzutreten um ihre kleine Schwester zu schützen.  
__ER hat eine Großmutter, die ihr ganzes Vermögen ihrem ersten männlichen Urenkel hinterlassen wird.  
__SIE BEIDE treffen ein Abkommen, dem anderen das zu geben, was er braucht: SIE Schutz für ihrer Schwester und ER die Ehefrau und den Sohn, den er braucht._

* * *

Prolog

Santa Fé,  
Argentinien  
1998

Angelina hielt ihre Schwester fest an sich gedrückt. Sie trug das dreijährige Kind während sie durch die nun gefährlichen Straßen von Santa Fé und versuchte die Hexen und Zauberer zu vermeiden, die überall Nicht-Reinblüter zusammen trieben. Sie versteckte sich in jeder möglichen Seitengasse, in jeder Nische, jeder dunklen Ecke.

Julia weinte leise an ihrer Schulter, ihre kleinen Arme waren fest um den Hals ihrer Schwester geschlungen. Angelina stolperte in eine weitere Seitenstraße, sie hatte zuviel Angst davor, sich mit ihrem Zauberstab den Weg zu leuchten und schob sich an der Wand eines Hauses entlang, schließlich kauerte sie sich hinter etwas hartes und großes und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

"Occultare!" murmelte sie und zeichnete einen Kreis mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie den Versteck-zauber lange genug aufrecht halten könnte.

"Ich will zu Mama!" weinte Julia an ihrer Schulter und Angelina streichelte dem Mädchen über den Rücken. Wenn man bedachte, dass ihre Eltern sie hierher geschickte hatten um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen! Aber nachdem Harry Potter gefallen war gab es keinen sicheren Ort! Nicht einmal Argentinien wie sie gerade selbst erlebte.

Vor zwei Tagen wurden ihr Pass und das meiste ihres Geldes aus der kleinen Wohnung, in der sie und Julia wohnten, gestohlen. Und in Zeiten wie diesen war es tödlich keinen Pass zu haben. Ohne Pass wurde vermutet, dass man ein Halbblut war oder Muggle als Eltern hatte!

Die Zauberwelt wurde von Voldemort und seinen Todessern regiert. England, ganz Europa war bereits in seiner Gewalt. Asien und Afrika waren fast besiegt. Australien und sowohl Nord- als auch Südamerika würden bald folgen.

Voldemort hatte viele Anhänger gefunden, die freiwillig halfen, diejenigen zu töten, die keine reinblütigen Hexen oder Zauberer waren, und das, noch bevor auch nur ein Todesser einen Fuß in ihre Heimatländer gesetzt hatte. Angelina hatte gesehen, wie eine Mutter und ihr Baby auf der Straße getötet wurden. Und die Schaulustigen hatten gejohlt.

Jeden Tag hatte Angelina darauf gewartet von ihren Eltern zu hören aber den letzten Brief hatte sie vor fünf Wochen erhalten. Langsam verlor sie jede Hoffnung jemals wieder von ihnen zu hören. Sie öffnete das Medaillon das sie um ihren Hals trug und sah ihre Eltern, die sie anlächelten.

"Angie?" Sie blickte auf ihre jüngere Schwester und streichelte ihr mit den Knöcheln über die Wange.

"Ich krieg dich hier raus Julia. Das verspreche ich!"

Angelina spürte wie ihre Augen schwer wurden. Sie hatte in den letzten paar Tagen nicht geschlafen. Und ihr Körper wollte, nein, BRAUCHTE Schlaf. Und er brauchte den Schlaf jetzt! Und vielleicht war es sogar besser, dass sie in den nächsten paar Stunden schlief. So bekam sie wenigstens nicht mit wie eine schlafende Julia aus ihren Armen genommen wurde und beide wurden in ein altes, stinkendes Haus gebracht, in welchem sie einige Stunden später erwachte.

Zuerst konnte sie in der Dunkelheit gar nichts sehen aber sie spürte einen seltsamen Schmerz in ihren Handgelenken, Schultern und Fußknöcheln. Als sie versuchte sich zu bewegen merkte sie, dass ihre Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden waren und auch ihre Knöchel von einem Seil zusammengehalten wurden. Und sie bemerkte, dass Julia nicht da war.

Panik stieg in ihr auf. Was war mit ihrer Schwester passiert? Wo war Julia? Und wo war sie selbst?

"So, du hast gesagt du hättest 'was besonderes für mich?" hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme von, so schien es, der anderen Seite einer Tür fragen.

"Ja, afrikanisch. Sehr jung, etwa zwanzig."

Angelina hörte ein Quietschen als die Tür geöffnet wurde und sie sah wie die Sonne in den Raum schien.

"Nun?" hörte sie die zweite Stimme fragen. Ein paar Stiefel aus Drachenhaut standen vor ihrem Gesicht und wenn sie richtig lag, war es die Haut eines gefährdeten Drachens. Eine blutrote Robe fiel auf die Stiefel, schien im Sonnenlicht wie fließendes Blut.

Einer der Stiefel berührte ihre Schulter und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich bewusstlos. Keiner der Männer hatte bisher bemerkt, dass sie wach war. Sie fühlte wie ihre Robe geöffnet wurde und das weiße Top darunter zum Vorschein kam.

"Mhm…scheint gut genug zu sein. Wie viel?" fragte der erste Mann.

"1,000."

Angelina konnte das Klimpern hören, als Geld übergeben wurde und öffnete ihre Augen einen Spalt weit. Sie konnte nicht viel von ihren Gesichtern sehen aber sie konnte sehen, dass 'Drachenhautstiefel' fette Finger mit Gold und Silberringen an jedem einzelnen und dicke Armbänder an seinen Handgelenken hatte während der zweite Mann dünne, knochige Hände hatte.

"Hey Schlammblut!" Sie spürte wie 'Drachenhautstiefel' sie in die Seite trat um sie aufzuwecken. Angelina stöhnte und öffnete ihre Augen ganz.

"Steh auf!" Sagte der Mann und trat sie noch einmal. Die Seile, die ihre Beine zusammenbanden waren plötzlich verschwunden und sie wurde von dem Knochigen-Finger-Mann auf die Füße gezerrt.

"Tu was man dir sagt Schlammblut!" sagte er ihr als er sie zu dem fetten Mann hin stieß. Nun konnte Angelina sehen, dass nicht nur seine Hände voller Schmuck waren, sondern auch sein Hals voller Ketten hin. Die auffälligste war eine dicke Goldkette mit einem goldenen 'J'. Sein weißes Haar war zurück gegelt und wurde von einem schwarzen Band in einem Pferdeschwanz gehalten. Als er seinen Mund öffnete sah sie mehrere Goldzähne.

"Komm." Der Mann nahm ihren Arm und zog sie zur Tür.

"Wo ist meine Schwester?" verlangte Angelina zu wissen. Der Mann starrte nur auf sie herab und zog sie aus dem Raum.

"Das sollte dich nicht mehr kümmern. Von jetzt an gibt es für dich wichtigere Dinge zu tun."

Angelina befreite sich aus seinem Griff und starrte den fetten Mann vor ihr unbeeindruckt an.

"Wo ist meine Schwester?" fragte sie erneut.

"Jim, für 100 mehr geb' ich dir die kleine Kröte dazu." Hörte sie den anderen Mann hinter sich sagen. 'Jim' murmelte etwas Unverständliches und gab dem dünnen Mann schließlich einige Münzen. Der dünne Mann ging auf eine andere Tür zu und öffnete sie. Er betrat den Raum und als er wieder herauskam zog er Julia hinter sich her.

"Angie!" Julia rannte zu ihrer Schwester und umarmte ihre Beine. Offensichtlich hatten sie eine dreijährige für zu harmlos betrachtet um sie zu fesseln.

"Komm!" Dieser Jim-Typ zog sie wieder hinter sich her und aus dem Haus. Julia ging schweigend hinter ihnen her und versuchte immer, sich an ihrer Schwester zuhalten.

"Wohin gehen wir?"

"Das wirst du früh genug sehen!"

"Ich will sofort das English Ministerium kontaktieren! Sie haben kein Recht uns so zu behandeln!" zischte Angelina während sie versuchte, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien.

"Halt die Klappe Schlammblut! Du solltest froh sein, dass du noch am Leben bist! Die einzigen von deiner dreckigen Art die noch leben sind die, die für mich arbeiten. Also solltest du mir besser dankbar sein!"

"Ich bin eine reinblütige Hexe und sie werden mich auf der Stelle gehen lassen!" Der Mann lachte sie nur aus und zog sie weiter durch enge, dunkle Straßen bis sie ein schäbiges Haus erreichten.

Über der Tür war ein Schild, auf dem 'Milagro Rojo'. Angelina wusste nicht was sie im Inneren des Hauses erwarten würde, aber sie wusste, dass es nichts gutes sein konnte!


	2. Samstag

Gott, ich dachte gar nicht mehr ernsthaft daran, dass ich das noch schaffe, aber jetzt ist es fast 00:30 und ich habs geschafft! Und jetzt bin ich hundemüde! (also erwartet heute keine geistreichen antworten)

**Blub in tha house**: Ja, die beiden heiraten und schlafen miteinander ohne sich zu lieben oder auch nur verliebt, verknallt zu sein oder füreinander zu schwärmen. Eine reine Zweckbeziehung also. Und danke, dass du mich auf die englischen Sätze aufmerksam gemacht hast.

**Canablyz**: Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die Erwartungen auch erfüllen kann!

**Mrsgaladriel**: freut mich, dass es dir bis jetzt gefällt!

**skateZ**: weißt du, dass du mich dazu verleitest, die Jungs als fiese, miese, hinterhältige, unsexy, widerliche Todesser zu schreiben, nur damit du sie mir nicht immer klauen willst! Aber um zu zeigen, dass ich ja nur das Beste für meine Leser will darf ich dir hier meine neue Erfindung vorstellen: Die HPCKM (Harry Potter Charakter Klon Maschine). Und ich hab sie auch gleich gestartet und überreiche dir hiermit die ersten drei Klone: Oliver, Marcus und Adrian. So jetzt ham wir sie beide und keiner muss mehr klauen gehen :D

**DiamondOfOcean**: Dann hoffe ich nur, dass ich dich bis zum Ende der Story immer gut unterhalten werde.

**Ninaissaja**: Dankeschön! Ich hoffe dir wird der Rest der Geschichte auch gefallen.

**Ägypten**: Danke. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.

**Annkristin**: den Gegenpart spielt Adrian Pucey. (war ein Jäger des Slytherin Quidditch teams)

**Viper4**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.

**AngelinaLovegood**: Das war knapp! Ich wollte grad schon posten. Freut mich auf jeden fall, das dir der Prolog gefallen hat!

**

* * *

Kapitel 1**

**Samstag**

Sie fühlte ihre Augen auf sich, die sie auszogen bevor sie es selbst tun konnte. Sie verabscheute diese Männer. Und sie fing an sich selbst dafür zu verabscheuen, dass sie sich vor ihnen auszog. Aber da gab es etwas, das sie davon abhielt einfach einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen. Julia.

Sie konnte nicht gehen solange _'Big Jim'_ ihre Schwester hatte. Und er würde sie nie gehen lassen. Big Jim, wie ihr _Boss_ genannt werden wollte war der Besitzer eines bekannten Clubs in Santa Fé, Argentinien. Für wenig Geld konnten Zauberer hier die, die unter ihnen waren strippen sehen. Einige der letzten lebenden Mugglegeborenen und Halbblüter waren hier und unter ihnen, eine junge, reinblütige Hexe, die ihre Herkunft nicht beweisen konnte und ihre Schwester beschützen musste.

Es waren vier Jahre vergangen, seit Ihre Eltern sie nach Argentinien geschickt hatten. Sie sollte auf ihre dreijährige Schwester aufpassen. Argentinien war so weit von England und Europa entfernt, dass der Krieg der Zauberwelt dieses Land in Südamerika nicht betreffen würde. Das hatten ihre Eltern jedenfalls geglaubt.

Aber es war alles andere als sicher gewesen. Es grenzte wirklich an einem Wunder, dass sie noch am Leben war. Aber weniger als ein Wunder – war es mehr Big Jim, der sie am Leben gehalten hatte. Big Jim war ein brutaler Mann. Wenn jemand nicht das tat, was er von ihm wollte konnte man ihn bald zusammengeschlagen auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Das schlimmste an ihm war jedoch sein Grinsen. Es war eher eine unmenschliche Grimasse als ein Grinsen. Und die Goldzähne halfen dem monsterhaften Ausdruck auch nicht.

Sie war vor vier Jahren in Big Jims Club gelandet. Ein winziges Zimmer mit nichts anderem als einem alten Bett und einem Stuhl wurde ihr neues Zuhause. Ihres und das ihrer Schwester. Big Jim war vieles, aber er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass er mit ihrer Schwester ein Druckmittel hatte, welches sie dazu bringen würde alles zu tun, was er wollte.

Und so wurde aus ihr was sie heute war. Ein nichts. Ein Stripper ohne Namen. Im Club wurde sie als 'die schwarze Rose' angekündigt. Sie stand da auf der Bühne in einem schwarzen Korsett und musste sich vor diesen hungrigen Augen, die mehr tun wollten, als sie anzusehen, ausziehen. Aber das war etwas, das sie bisher erfolgreich vermieden hatte.

Aber natürlich musste sie auch das letzte bisschen Glück in ihrem Leben verlassen…

* * *

Es war ein Samstag.

Sie hasste Samstage! Es waren die schlimmsten Tage! Zu viele von _ihnen_ waren an Samstagen da. _Sie _waren die Männer vor denen sie sich ausziehen musste. Diese Männer, die sie mit hungrigen Augen ansahen; die versuchten, sie anzufassen, wenn sie zu nah an den Rand der Bühne kam; die sie ein Schlammblut und andere Dinge nannten wenn sie nicht kam sobald sie nach ihr riefen.

Es war Samstag und sie hatte nur noch eine halbe Stunde bevor sie auf die Bühne musste. Sie zog ihr Korsett an und schminkte sich vor dem kleinen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Julia beobachtete sie skeptisch. Wie immer.

"So siehst du hässlich aus!" sagte sie ihrer älteren Schwester zum vermutlich millionsten Mal.

"Ich weiß Julia, aber ich habe keine Wahl."

Julia sagte nichts. Sie war vielleicht erst sieben Jahre alt aber sie wusste, dass sie der Grund war, aus dem ihre Schwester dies tun musste. Dass ihre Schwester sich vor Männern ausziehen musste. Sie sprachen nie darüber, und ihre Schwester gab ihr keine Schuld und sagte nie ein böses Wort, aber dennoch wusste sie es. Und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte es ändern. Aber sie wusste, dass sie als Kind nicht viel tun konnte um ihrer Schwester zu helfen, so blieb sie in dem winzigen Zimmer zurück und versuchte nicht zu weinen wenn ihre große Schwester weg war. Es war schwer, und sie schaffte es kaum. Aber es war das einzige, was sie tun konnte, um ihrer Schwester zu helfen.

"Ich bin bald zurück." flüsterte Angelina zu ihrer Schwester und küsste Julias Kopf bevor sie den Raum verließ. Julia sah ihrer Schwester nach und als sie Tür geschlossen war faltete sie ihre Hände, schloss ihre Augen und fing an zu beten.

* * *

"Erklär' mir doch noch einmal warum wir hier sind." Fragte Adrian seinen Cousin während sie das Gebäude betraten. Das Haus sah aus, als würde es jeden Moment zusammenfallen.

"Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Als Dankeschön dafür, dass du niemandem etwas von diesem kleinen Vorfall in Rom erzählt hast." Dyson Everlast grinste den jüngeren Mann an als Adrian schnaubte. Der 'kleine Vorfall' von dem Dyson sprach betraf ihn und vier Hexen in einem Bett in Rom. Das alleine wäre noch nicht so schlimm gewesen wären die Hexen alle Single gewesen. Aber man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Dyson die Dinge nie einfach machte. Zwei der Hexen waren mit Mitgliedern der italienischen High Society verheiratet und eine andere war die Ehefrau eines englischen Lords. Und die einzige Hexe, die Single war, war die Tochter des derzeitigen französischen Zaubereiministers.

"Das scheint mir eher eine Bestrafung als ein ‚Danke' zu sein." Murmelte Adrian während er seinem Cousin in die Bar folgte. Mehrere Männer saßen an Tischen in der Bar oder an der Theke, tranken, redeten und warteten offensichtlich auf etwas. Er folgte Dyson zur Theke und setzte sich neben seinen Cousin.

"Ich verspreche dir, es wird dir gefallen." Grinste Dyson und bestellte zwei Cocktails.

"Warte einfach ab." Sagte er, bevor das Licht ausging und Musik erklang.

Er hatte jetzt fast eine Stunde gewartet und hatte drei junge Frauen gesehen, die auf der Bühne, in der Mitte des Raumes war, strippten.

"Also willst du mir danken indem wir uns eine Stripshow ansehen?" fragte Adrian und zog die Augenbrauen hoch als er seinen Cousin ansah, der seine Augen kaum von der blonden Frau auf der Bühne abwenden konnte.

"Nein. Ich will dir danken indem ich dir eine private Show organisiere sobald das hier vorbei ist. Du musst mir nur sagen, welche dieser _Ladys_ dir gefällt." Sagte ihm Dyson lächelnd und trank an seinem Cocktail während er die nächste Frau beobachtete.

Adrian sah nun auch wieder auf die Bühne und runzelte die Stirn als er die dunkle Frau sah. Sie war ihm so merkwürdig vertraut.

"Ah, du willst also die wirklich exotische." Sagte Dyson während er seinen Cousin ansah. Adrian hörte ihm nicht zu; seine Augen waren auf die Frau auf der Bühne gerichtet. Er kannte sie irgendwoher.

* * *

"Nicht so schnell Schlammblut."

Angelina drehte ihren Kopf langsam um und sah Big Jim, der ihren Arm hielt, an.

"Heute Nacht hast du noch einen anderen Job."

Angelina runzelte darüber die Stirn. Es war die einzige Emotion die sich auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte. Big Jim zog sie hinter sich her in Richtung der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock des Gebäudes führte. Angelina versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien als sie nach oben gingen. Sie wusste, was in den Räumen dort oben geschah.

"Das tu ich nicht." Sagte sie Big Jim der als Antwort nur schnaubte und sie zur Treppe hin stieß.

"Du wirst tun was ich dir sage Schlammblut." Als Angelina ihn einfach nur anblickte, sah Big Jim sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er hasste diesen Blick. Sie war das einzige Schlammblut, das er hatte, die solch einen merkwürdigen Blick hatte. Wie eine Maske. Die sahen ihn ängstlich an. Hin und wieder Widerstand. Aber diese schwarze Schlampe hatte diese Maske auf ihrem Gesicht die überhaupt keine Emotionen zeigte.

"Deine Schwester wächst schnell. Es gibt genug Männer, die an ihr interessiert sein würden."

"Das würdest du nicht wagen! Sie ist nur ein Kind!"

"Entweder gehst du jetzt da hoch und bist ein sehr nettes Schlammblut oder deine Schwester wird Morgen Nacht eine _Frau_ sein."

Angelina ging langsam die Treppe hinauf; der Gedanke an Julia ließ sie weitergehen.

"Es ist die erste Tür." Schrie Big Jim ihr nach. Angelina schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen bevor sie die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat.

* * *

Adrian konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Dyson in dazu überredet hatte. Er saß auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke in einem schäbigen Raum. Und der einzige Grund, aus dem er zugestimmt hatte, war der, dass er die Frau am Schluss erkannt hatte. Unter all der Schminke und dem Nichts an Kleidung, das sie trug hatte er die Frau erkannt gegen die er während seiner Schulzeit Quidditch gespielt hatte. Eine ehemalige Gryffindor. Eine reinblütige Hexe an einem solchen Ort. Er war mehr als nur neugierig zu erfahren, wieso sie hier war.

Als Angelina den Raum betrat, brauchten ihre Augen einen Moment um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren einige Kerzen auf einem Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Sie versuchte zu sehen wer mit ihr in dem Raum war aber da war kein Zeichen eines anderen Menschen außer ihr.

"Schließ die Tür." Sie zuckte fast zusammen als sie die ruhige Stimme aus einer Ecke hörte. Sie tat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Bitte, setz dich aufs Bett."

Angelina ging langsam auf das Bett zu und setzte sich auf die Kante. Sie spürte seine Augen auf sich und hörte wie er sich in der Ecke bewegte. Sie hörte wie er etwas murmelte und fühlte, wie das Make-up aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand.

"Warum bist du hier?" fragte er sie plötzlich und Angelina drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Was meinst du?" Sie hörte ihn Seufzen bevor er wieder etwas sagte.

"Du bist eine reinblütige Hexe und die Tochter eines ehemaligen professionellen Quidditchspielers, du kannst Magie anwenden, dennoch bist du in diesem schäbigen Stripclub für Schlamm- und Halbblüter. Warum?"

Angelina runzelte die Stirn.

"Wer bist du?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Ich habe zuerst gefragt." War seine einzige Antwort und Angelina biss sich auf die Lippe. Schließlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und erzählte ihre Geschichte. Wie ihre Eltern sie mit ihrer Schwester nach Argentinien geschickt hatten. Wie sie gefangen und hierher gebracht wurden. Wie Big Jim ihr ihren Zauberstab weggenommen hatte.

"Jetzt sag mir wer du bist." Verlangte sie und brachte ihre Arme um ihre Schultern. Sie empfand es als sehr kalt in dem Raum. Für einige Minuten hörte sie nichts mehr bis seine Stimme schließlich wieder erklang.

"Was würdest du tun um dich und deine Schwester zurück nach England zu bekommen – sicher?"

"Sag mir wer du bist!"

"Antworte mir und ich sag es dir."

"Ich würde alles tun!"

Es schien sogar noch kälter zu werden, als der Mann aus dem Schatten kam. Sie brauchte nur eine Sekunde um ihn wieder zu erkennen: Adrian Pucey, ehemaliger Jäger des Quidditchteams von Slytherin.

Ihr Körper spannte sich an und das einzige, was sie jetzt tun wollte war so schnell wie möglich von ihm wegzulaufen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie saß da einfach auf dem Bett, starr vor Angst, und zeigte die erste wirkliche Emotion außerhalb ihres eigenen Zimmers seit sie hier war.

"Bist du immer noch bereit alles zu tun, um nach Hause zu kommen?" fragte er als er ihr Gesicht sah. Angelina schluckte und die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit war bald zurück auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Was willst du?" fragte sie, überrascht, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang.

"Heirate mich." Sagte Adrian ihr als würde er ihr erzählen wie das Wetter draußen war.

* * *

Tut mir leid, dass es nicht sehr lange ist, und auch noch nicht viel passiert, aber ich hab die ganze Woche daran geschrieben um es soweit zu bringen und hab alles heute Abend übersetzt. (ich muss nämlich mal langsam anfangen für meine Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen, die sind immerhin in der ersten Juliwoche) 


	3. Hoffnung?

Wow! So viele Reviews! Ich kanns kaum glauben! Nicht dass es mir nicht gefallen würde, ganz im Gegenteil! Aber ich musste echt staunen, als ich den Zähler gesehen hab (dachte schon, ich hätte bei der falschen Story geguckt! Also ein riesengroßes DANKESCHÖN an euch alle!

**Blub**: freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**Ivy**: Ich hoffe ich schaffe es, dass es auch so bleibt!

**Canablyz**: Freut mich, dass es dir bis jetzt gefällt!

**Viper4**: Hach ja, war das Gespräch nicht super romantisch? ;p

**AngelinaLovegood**: In England ist bekannt, dass Angelina und Julia Reinblüter sind. Nur hat Big Jim sich nie die Mühe gemacht nach zu forschen. Aber Angelinas Vater war ein in England sehr bekannter Quidditch Spieler, also kriegt Adrian deshalb keine Schwierigkeiten. Wie gesagt, deshalb nicht…

**Mrsgaladriel**: Oh ja, Angelina wird ALLES tun um da raus zu kommen.

**Elphiel**: Na, dann hoffe ich mal, dass ich dir auch weiterhin keinen Anlass zur Kritik geben werde.

**SchwarzerEngel**: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte bisher gefallen hat. Die Ideen? Die kommen mir durch die unterschiedlichsten Eingebungen. Mal ein Lied, mal ein Film oder ein anderes Buch. Mal ein Zeitungsartikel. Oftmals weiß ich es später gar nicht mehr. Aber die Idee zu dem hier ist mir beim Lesen eines anderen Buches gekommen, in dem eine junge Frau in Prag strippte, weil sie von ihrem Freund reingelegt wurde und nun Geld verdienen musste um nach NY zurückreisen zu können. Ich hab mich gefragt, was wohl wäre wenn Angelina in dieser Situation wäre, wie sie da reingekommen sein könnte, wieso sie es macht, wie sie da rauskommt… und schwupps, war da die Handlung für ‚Kiss from a rose'…

**Ninaissaja**: Ja heiraten. Ist doch was schönes. Zwei Menschen, die sich lieben und schon ewig zusammen sind, sich in- und auswendig kennen… ups, sorry, falsche Story… :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Hope?

"_Was willst du?" fragte sie, überrascht, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang. _

"_Heirate mich." Sagte Adrian ihr als würde er ihr erzählen wie das Wetter draußen war._

"Bist du wahnsinnig!" fragte Angelina ihn direkt. Für einen Moment kümmerte es sie nicht, dass sie vor einem Mann saß, der vermutlich ein Todesser war. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, was mit ihr passieren könnte. Sie kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum, was mit ihrer Schwester passieren könnte. Sie war einfach zu schockiert über das, was er gesagt hatte.

Adrian kam langsam näher auf das Bett zu und zog seine schwarze Robe aus. Als er vor ihr stand legte er ihr seine Robe über die Schultern.

"Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig." Sagte er als er auf sie hinab sah.

"Ich biete dir nur einen Ausweg aus diesem '_Etablissement_."

"Indem ich dich heirate? Sag mir doch bitte noch einmal, dass du nicht wahnsinnig bist!" forderte Angelina. Adrian seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein braunes Haar. Es half jedoch nicht – einige Strähnen fielen zurück in sein Gesicht und versteckten fast seine Augen.

"Okay Johnson, hör mir einfach zu und dann kannst du entscheiden ob du von hier weg willst oder nicht." Begann Adrian und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm zustimmte. Angelina zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Adrian nahm dies als Zeichen, dass sie ihm zuhören würde.

"Meine Großmutter hat entschieden, dass ihr erster Urenkel ihr Erbe sein wird. Meine Familie ist nicht gerade klein und die meisten meiner Cousins und Cousinen sind bereits verheiratet. Drei von ihnen haben bereits Kinder, aber sie sind alle Mädchen."

"Du willst, dass ich dich heirate damit du einen Sohn und dadurch das Erbe deiner Großmutter bekommst?" fragte Angelina. Adrians Antwort bestand nur aus einem Nicken.

"Ja. Als Gegenleistung werde ich dich und deine Schwester von hier wegbringen. Ich werde euch zurück nach England bringen und es wird dir an nichts fehlen. Deine Schwester wird in Sicherheit sein und die beste Ausbildung erhalten, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Um Geld müsstest du dir natürlich auch keine Sorgen mehr machen."

Angelina sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Da musste irgendwo ein Haken sein.

"Was würde passieren, wenn der Sohn da wäre?"

Adrian sah sie fragend an.

"Was meinst du?"

"Wer kann mir versichern, dass du mich nicht aus dem Weg räumen wirst sobald du einen Sohn hast? Und warum würdest du überhaupt MICH heiraten wollen? Hast du irgendein Schwerverbrechen begangen oder warum suchst du nicht einfach in England nach einer Frau?"

"Du stellst viele Fragen." Seufzte Adrian.

"Würdest du das an meiner Stelle nicht tun?"

Adrian nickte und gab ihr eine ehrliche Antwort.

"Ich würde dich nicht _'aus dem Weg schaffen'. _Und ich will niemanden aus England heiraten weil ich nicht mein Leben lang an einen Schoßhund gebunden sein will, der zu allem was ich sage _'ja und Amen'_ sagt. Ich will auch keine Frau, die mein Geld zum Fenster rausschmeißt. Ich will eine Frau, die selbst denken kann, die ihre eigene Meinung hat statt meine Meinung immer zu wiederholen. Ich will eine Frau, die einen freien Geist hat und die noch etwas Leidenschaft in sich hat. Ich will, dass meine Frau mir ebenbürtig ist." Adrians verzogen sich in ein leichtes Grinsen "Du bist wahrscheinlich die einzige reinblütige Hexe auf die das alles noch zutrifft."

Als er Angelina betrachtete, sah er dass sie über seine Worte nachdachte.

"Denk darüber nach. Es kann für dich und deine Schwester wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer werden als es hier ist!" er bewegte seine Hand und zeigte, dass er den Club meinte. Angelina wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Es konnte nur noch besser werden. Und so fasste sie ihren Entschluss.

"Ich stimme dir zu." Sagte sie und sah in seine Augen auf. "Aber ich habe noch einige Bedingungen." Fügte sie sofort hinzu.

"Gut, ich auch." Sagte Adrian und wartete, bis sie fortfuhr.

"Ich werde für die Erziehung meiner Schwester verantwortlich sein. Sie wird nicht hören, dass Mugglegeborene und Halbblüter schlechter als Reinblüter sind. Und ich will nicht, dass mir ein Kind nach der Geburt weggenommen wird!"

Adrian zeigte sich mit ihren Bedingungen einverstanden und Angelina seufzte im Inneren.

"Was sind deine?" fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden.

"Zum einen: Keine Affären. Für keinen von uns. Wir werden in der Ehe gleichberechtigt sein und jedes Kind, das wir bekommen, wird von uns gemeinsam erzogen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich niemals schlage oder vergewaltige aber du wirst mit mir schlafen. Ich will also nicht jede Nacht eine andere Ausrede haben, wieso du nicht mit mir schlafen kannst."

"Okay." Stimmte Angelina zu obwohl ein Teil von ihr das Gefühl hatte, als hätte sie gerade einen Handel mit dem Teufel getätigt.

* * *

Sie gingen ins Erdgeschoss und Adrian sagte einem von Big Jims Bodyguards, dass er sofort mit ihm sprechen wollte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Big Jim aus dem Raum kam, den er sein Büro nannte.

Als er Angelina und Adrian vor sich stehen sah verengte er seine Augen und Angelina dachte, dass nichts, was ihr passieren würde so schlimm sein konnte wie das, was heute Nacht mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn sie bleiben würde.

"Hat sich die kleine Schlampe nicht benommen?" fragte Big Jim Adrian, ohne zu bemerken, wie kalt die Augen des jungen Mannes wurden, als er sprach.

"Sie sollten aufpassen wie Sie mit meiner Verlobten reden!" erwiderte Adrian kühl und Big Jim sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Ihre… Ihre… was?"

"Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Als ich hierher kam sagte mir mein Cousin hier gäbe es nur Schlamm- und Halbblüter. Er hat nie von reinblütigen Hexen gesprochen!"

"Sie ist keine… sie muss Sie reingelegt haben! Diese Schlampe ist nichts als ein lausiges Schlammblut! Das versichere ich Ihnen!"

"Adrian, was ist denn hier los?" Adrian drehte sich zu Dyson herum.

"Ihr Cousin wurde von dieser kleinen Schlampe da hereingelegt! Sie hat ihn glauben machen, sie sei ein Reinblut!" sagte Big Jim Dyson und wollte Angelinas Arm greifen.

"Wagen Sie es nicht, sie anzurühren!" sagte Adrian und stellte sich vor Angelina.

"Dyson, erinnerst du dich an Michael Johnson?" fragte Adrian über seine Schulter. Dyson überlegte einen Moment und sah Angelina an.

"Sie ist seine Tochter?" fragte er und deutete auf Angelina.

"Ja, eine seiner Töchter. Die jüngere wird hier auch festgehalten." Adrian wandte sich mit seinen nächsten Worten wieder an Big Jim.

"Sie werden Ihre Schwester sofort hierher bringen. Sollten Sie das nicht tun, werde ich sicherstellen, dass sie dafür bestraft werden Schlammblüter am Leben gehalten zu haben. Sie wissen, was mit Ihnen passieren würde."

Angelina sah wie Big Jim sichtbar erblasste bevor er einen seiner Bodyguards schickte um Julia zu holen.

"Ich glaube Sie haben auch den Zauberstab meiner Verlobten?"

Big Jim kämpfte hart dagegen an, laut loszufluchen. Er drehte sich herum und wollte in sein Büro gehen um den Zauberstab zu holen als er hörte wie Adrian mit Angelina sprach.

"Ist da noch etwas, das er dir weggenommen hat?"

"Eine goldene Kette mit einem Medaillon."

Big Jim fluchte nun doch leise als er in sein Büro ging und einige Minuten später wieder herauskam. Er warf die Kette und den Zauberstab fast in Adrians ausgestreckte Hand.

"Angie?"

Angelina drehte sich herum als sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester hörte und kniete sich vorsichtig auf den Boden, so dass Adrians Robe, die sie noch immer um die Schultern trug, sich nicht öffnete. Julia rannte zu ihrer Schwester und warf sich in ihre Arme. Angelina küsste Julias Kopf und strich ihr über den Rücken.

"Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten" flüsterte sie zu ihrer Schwester. "Wir verlassen Argentinien!"

* * *

Tut mir leid, dass es mal wieder so kurt ist, aber ich muss noch was für meine Abschlussprüfungen tun. Aber ich wollte euch trotzdem noch ein bisschen was zu lesen geben. Ich werde versuchen euch für nächstes Wochenende noch ein paar Seiten zu schreiben, denn die erste Juliwoche werd ich nicht dazu kommen, weil da meine Prüfungen sind. 


	4. Marmor und Seide

Huhu, da bin ich wieder! Und muss mal wieder ein GAAAAAAAAAAANZ GROSSES DANKESCHÖN loswerden! Ich liebe es Reviews zu lesen und ihr gebt mir im Moment ja ne ganze Menge davon.

Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt kaum mehr geglaubt, es noch zu schaffen, das Pitelchen zu posten, aber dann dachte ich mir, wenn ich das schaffe, krieg ich während meiner Prüfungswoche wenigstens noch ein paar (hoffentlich) nette und aufmunternde Reviews zu kriegen :D

**blub**: ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse wenn ich nicht so oft danke tippe, wie du cool und weiter getippt hast aber einmal krieg ich's schon hin: DANKE!

**Viper**: also, wegen Adrian: so in etwa stimmt das schon, was du vermutest (also von wegen eine im Bett reicht mir)Adrian kommt sehr nach seinem Großvater, dem die Ehe heilig war. Einmal verheiratet, dürfen sich die Mitglieder der Familie Pucey nicht trennen (auch nicht vom Bett). Außerdem weiß er ja, dass Angelina ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Mensch ist (hat er sicherlich in einigen Quidditchspielen gemerkt), und da braucht er ja nicht bei ne andere. Zudem hat er ja gesagt, dass es in England keine für ihn interessanten Frauen gibt.

**Avallyn Black**: Danke, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**Katzura**: Ach, ich bin nur so gemein zu Charakteren, die ich mag, denn dann kann ich die nachher immer so schön entschädigen! Denn wenn ich ihnen von Anfang an alles gut und schön schreibe, ist das ja gar nicht mehr interessant. Und du kannst froh sein, dass ich meinen Newsie-Schreibstil nicht mehr hab (da hab ich etliche Leute gekillt, die ich eigentlich mochte…)

Einen anderen Grund? Mhm, nein, nicht wirklich (ich weiß, ich bin selbst überrascht, aber nachdem ich schon in meiner letzten Story Flint hatte, der sie schon in der Schule wollte, wollte ich das nicht noch mal schreiben).

**Teddy172**: Tja ja, wenn ich meine Prüfungen schaffe…. Oh man, ich hasse stress! Aber es freut mich, dass dir ‚Kiss from a Rose' gefällt!

**Haunted-jess**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**Weltherrscherchen**: Also, bei deinem Namen musst ich zweimal gucken, eine Freundin von mir hält sich nämlich für die Imperatorin, die bald die Welt beherrschen wird! (Okay, ich krieg Schottland von ihr, also werd ich mich nicht beschweren :D) Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt!

**Bliss**: (jetzt hab ich das Moorhuhn-Lied im Ohr…) ja ja, mein Adrian ist ein gaaaaanz lieber (oder auch nicht…)

**Mrsgaladriel**: ach quatsch! Die werden sich gegenseitig umbringen, dann wegen ihrer Sünden in der Hölle landen und dort eine Bar eröffnen, in der sie jeden Tag mit Voldie und Grindelwald Strip-Poker spielen ;p

**Canablyz**: Dankeschön! Ich bin echt überrascht wie sehr sich die deutschen und die englischsprachigen Meinungen unterscheiden. In meinen englischen Reviews hab ich nämlich einige, die finden Adrian ist OOC. (Obwohl ich mich frag, wie jemand Out of Character sein kann, wenn er nicht mal einen Satz gesagt hat und das einzige was er in den Büchern macht ist, einen Quaffel durch die Gegend zu schmeißen…)

Zu was anderem: hab mir jetzt ein LiveJournal zugelegt. Wer also mein (fast) tägliches Geplapper über mein Leben und den momentanen Stand meiner Story lesen will, ist auf www. livejournal. com/ users/cupiditatis84/ herzlich willkommen! (vorher Leerstellen entfernen)

**

* * *

* * *

Kapitel 3**

**Marmor und Seide**

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie das Fünf-Sterne Hotel erreichten, in dem Adrian und Dyson wohnten. Aber Angelina genoss jeden einzelnen Schritt, der sie weiter weg von diesem Ort brachte. Umso näher sie zu dem Hotel kamen umso mehr änderte sich die Gegend. Statt der kleinen, alten Häuser, wurden die Gebäude immer moderner und größer und schließlich erreichten sie das Hotel.

"Wow!" Julia war beeindruckt als sie das riesige Gebäude vor sich sah. Sie hatte noch nie ein Gebäude mit so vielen Fenstern gesehen.

"Werden wir hier wohnen?" fragte sie Angelina aber statt ihrer Schwester antwortete ihr einer der beiden Männer, die bei ihnen waren.

"Nur für ein paar Tage. Dann gehen wir zurück nach England."

Julia sah zu ihrer Schwester auf, die ihr lächelnd über das schwarze Haar strich.

"Werden sie nichts über ihre Kleidung sagen?" fragte Angelina und es war das erste Mal das sie etwas sagte seit sie den Club verlassen hatten. Adrian und Dyson sahen auf Julias altes Kleid. Die Farben waren verblass und es war offensichtlich zu klein für sie.

Adrian zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf Julias Kleid. Eine kurze, kreisende Bewegung mit seiner Hand und die Farbe wurde wieder stärker, zeigte sich in einem schwachen gelb.

"Das sollte für jetzt reichen. Ihr beide bekommt sowieso neue Kleider." Sagte Adrian und führte sie ins Hotel.

Innen sah das Hotel sogar noch atemberaubender aus als außen. Der Boden war aus Marmor – beigefarbener Marmor – und die vielen Säulen in der Empfangshalle waren aus demselben Marmor gefertigt. Ein Springbrunnen, von Blumen und Grünpflanzen umringt, stand in der Mitte der Halle.

Julia sah sich ehrfürchtig um. Sie konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie es in England gewesen war, als sie noch klein gewesen war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie niemals etwas so schönes wie das hier gesehen hatte. Würden sie wirklich hier wohnen? Mit diesen beiden fremden Männern? Sie umklammerte Angelinas Hand als einer der Männer zum Empfang ging, wo ein anderer, ein uniformierter, Mann stand. Sie beobachtete wie der Mann mit dem Uniform-Mann sprach und bald darauf zwei Schlüssel erhielt.

Adrian kam zu seinem Cousin und den Schwestern zurück und gab Dyson einen der beiden Schlüssel. Adrian legte seine Hand auf Angelinas Rücken und führte sie zu einem Aufzug.

Einige Minuten später standen sie vor einer Doppeltür im neunten Stock.

"Ich sehe euch dann beim Abendessen?" fragte Dyson und Adrian nickte. Dyson verbeugte sich leicht vor Angelina und Julia und grinste bevor er sich nach links umdrehte und in seine eigene Suite ging.

Als sein Cousin weg war öffnete Adrian die Tür zu seiner Suite und ließ Angelina und Julia eintreten. Sie betraten eine Art Wohnzimmer. Zwei große Sofas, beide in einem blassen Beige gehalten, standen in der Mitte des Raumes. Adrian führte sie zu einer von zwei Türen die sich an gegenüberliegenden Wänden befanden. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Ein riesiges Bett und ein Kleiderschrank waren in dem Raum. Und eine kleine Couch, gerade groß genug für zwei Personen.

"Ich dachte ihr beide würdet vielleicht zuerst gerne baden oder duschen." Sagte Adrian und deutete auf eine weitere Tür.

"Da drin sind zwei Bademäntel. Lasst eure Kleider einfach in dem Korb im Badezimmer. Wenn ihr fertig seid sollten hier schon neue Kleider für euch sein." Sagte er und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Angelina lächelte ihre Schwester an als sie den ungläubigen Blick im Gesicht des Mädchens sah. Sie ließ Adrians Robe von ihren Schultern gleiten und legte sie auf die Rückenlehne der kleinen Couch bevor sie mit Julia ins Badezimmer ging.

Natürlich mangelte es dem Badezimmer nicht an dem Komfort und Luxus den der Rest des Hotels ihnen bereits gezeigt hatte. Das Badezimmer war auch in beige gehalten – wie wohl alles in diesem Hotel. In einer Ecke des Raumes war die Badewanne, in einer anderen die Dusche. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befanden sich die Toilette und ein Waschbecken unter dem der Korb stand, von dem Adrian geredet hatte.

Angelina ging auf die Wanne zu und füllte sie mit Wasser. Sie sah fasziniert die vielen farbigen Flaschen und Flakons an, die auf der Kante der Wanne standen. Sie nahm eine Flasche auf der 'Rose' stand und fügte etwas von der rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit in das Badewasser. Der Rosenduft erfüllte sofort den Raum.

"Riecht gut." Sagte Julia und kam näher zur Badewanne. Angelina lächelte sie an und strich ihr übers Haar.

"Na komm, lass uns in die Wanne steigen." Sagte sie und zog sich aus. Sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fallen als sie ihre _Kleidung_ in den Korb warf und sah, wie sie sofort verschwanden. Sie stieg in die Badewanne und Julia folgte ihr und seufzte als das warme Wasser sie umfing.

"Angie, wer sind diese beiden Männer?" fragte Julia während Angelina ihr die Haare wusch. Angelina hielt einen Moment inne bevor sie fortfuhr das Shampoo ins Haar ihrer Schwester zu massieren. Hatte sie vorher wirklich gedacht, dass der Weg zum Hotel lang gewesen war? Er war nicht lang genug gewesen! Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie sie ihrer Schwester die Situation erklären sollte und sie fürchtete, Julia könnte es nicht verstehen.

"Angie?" fragte Julia erneut als ihre Schwester ihr nicht antwortete. Angelina seufzte und überlegte, wo sie anfangen sollte.

"Ich… Ich werde … Adrian heiraten. Den Mann, der uns in diese Suite gebracht hat." Sagte sie leise und wartete auf die Reaktion ihrer Schwester. Julia runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich in der Badewanne herum um ihre Schwester anzusehen.

"Bist du in ihn verliebt?"

Angelina seufzte. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre.

"Nein Julia. Bin ich nicht."

"Warum heiratest du dann?" fragte Julia verwirrt.

"Julia, es ist soviel komplizierter." Sie strich einen Shampooklecks von Julias Wange und lächelte sie an.

"Wir gehen zurück nach England. Das ist doch jetzt das wichtigste, oder?"

Julia nickte langsam und fragte nicht weiter. Vielleicht würde sie es ja verstehen, wenn sie älter würde.

"Kopf zurück." Sagte Angelina und wusch das Shampoo aus Julias Haar.

* * *

Adrian schickte gerade eine junge Frau mit einigen Paketen weg als er hörte, wie Angelina und Julia aus dem Bad kamen. Er ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und sah sie in den beiden Bademänteln vor ihm stehen.

Er ging auf das Bett zu, auf dem einige Pakete lagen und öffnete das erste. Er zog das Papier zurück von dem Kleid, welches darunter lag. Er nahm das Kleid aus den Paket und hielt es hoch.

"Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Ich dachte, du könntest es heute zum Abendessen anziehen." Sagte er Angelina und zeigte ihr das Kleid.

Julia Mund öffnete sich weit als sie das Kleid sah, dass Adrian ihrer Schwester hinhielt. Und auch Angelina musste zugeben, dass es eines der schönsten Kleider war, das sie je gesehen hatte. Es war ein dunkles türkisfarbenes, kurzärmliges Kleid. Der Brustbereich war noch mit einem zusätzlichen schwarzen Spitzenmuster versehen.

"Es ist wunderschön." Sagte sie als sie das Kleid langsam aus Adrians Händen nahm. Die kühle Seide fühlte sich wundervoll an ihrer Haut an und sie konnte nur erahnen wie es sich anfühlen würde, es zu tragen.

"In den anderen Paketen sind noch mehr Kleider und einige Schuhe, Unterwäsche und etwas, in dem du schlafen kannst." sagte Adrian und deutete auf die Pakete auf dem Bett.

"Die Pakete auf der Couch sind für deine Schwester. Ich hole euch in zwanzig Minuten zum Abendessen." Und damit ließ er die beiden Schwestern allein. Ihre Neugier wuchs und Angelina legte das Kleid vorsichtig auf das Bett um sich die anderen Pakete anzusehen. Julia setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes lachte leise auf als sie in der softe Matratze versank.

Sie beobachtete wie Angelina die nächste Schachtel öffnete und ein weiteres Kleid herausholte. Ein pinkfarbenes, ärmelfreies Kleid mit einer Lage durchsichtigen, blassrosa Stoffs mit silberner Bestickung über dem Kleid. Wie das türkisfarbene war es auch aus Seide gemacht und Angelina konnte kaum glauben, dass sie so etwas in ihren Armen hielt.

"Mach das hier auf!" sagte Julia aufgeregt und deutete auf das nächste Paket. Sie zog es näher zu ihrer Schwester während Angelina die pinkfarbene Seide zurück ins Paket legte.

Sie hob den Deckel von der nächsten Box und zog ein rotes Kleid hervor, das aus Seide fabriziert war und mit einem schwarzen Muster um die Taille bestickt war. Das Kleid wurde im Nacken zusammengehalten und ließ den Rücken frei.

"Darin wirst du wie eine Prinzessin aussehen!" lächelte Julia und strich über den weichen, glänzenden Stoff.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie Angelina.

"Samt." Antwortete ihre Schwester verblüfft. Es lagen immer noch mehr Pakete auf dem Bett aber sie wusste, dass sie sich besser beeilen würde um sich selbst und Julia rechtzeitig anzuziehen.

Sie suchte die Pakete nach einem Hinweis danach ab, welche davon Unterwäsche enthielten und fand bald einige Pakete, die kleiner waren als die anderen. Sie öffnete die erste Schachtel, die sie in die Finger bekam und fand darin einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH und den passenden Slip.

"Können wir uns jetzt meine Kleider angucken?" fragte Julia und sprang vom Bett. Sie ging auf die Couch zu und hob langsam den Deckel der ersten Box ab. Sie griff zaghaft nach dem Papier und schob es beiseite.

Angelina sah das Gesicht ihrer Schwester regelrecht aufleuchten als sie das hellblaue Kleid in der Schachtel sah. Julia strich langsam mit der Hand über das weiche Material und sah ihre große Schwester an.

"Seide." Flüsterte Angelina und Julia biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Glaubst du, dass das wirklich für mich ist?" fragte sie. Nur weil dieser Mann ihre Schwester heiraten würde und ihr so schöne Kleider gab bedeutete noch nicht, dass sie auch so schöne Kleider kriegen würde, oder?

"Natürlich sind sie für dich." Lächelte Angelina und nahm das Kleid aus der Schachtel. Es hatte kurze Arme und einen dünnen, silbernen Gürtel um die Taille. Angelina seufzte als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Adrian ihr ihren Zauberstab noch nicht wiedergegeben hatte und sie keine Chance hatte, ihr Haar in etwas zu verändern, dass man Frisur nennen konnte.

"Komm, wir suchen noch deine Unterwäsche und ziehen uns um."

Julia nickte erfreut und öffnete eine der kleineren Boxen.

* * *

Es waren genau zwanzig Minuten nachdem er die beiden Schwestern verlassen hatte, als Adrian mit Dyson zusammen zurück in seine Suite kam.

Adrian klopfte an die Schlafzimmertür und einen Moment später öffnete Julia und sah zu ihm hinauf. Adrian blickte an ihr vorbei und sah Angelina auf dem Bett sitzen und ein paar schwarze Sandalen anziehen. Ihr Haar war noch leicht feucht und fiel in Locken über ihre Schultern.

Als sie sich vom Bett erhob trafen sich ihre Augen und für einen Moment standen beide still.

Adrian ging an Julia vorbei und hielt erst an, als er direkt vor and Angelina stand. Sie sah unglaublich aus in dem Kleid, das er ihr gegeben hatte. Angelina brachte ihre Hand in ihr Haar und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

"Ich konnte nicht wirklich etwas aus meinen Haaren machen ohne Zauberstab…" murmelte sie. Sie war sich nicht sicher wieso, aber als er jetzt so nah vor ihr stand fühlte sie sich plötzlich unbehaglich. Vielleicht war es der Ausdruck in seinen eisblauen Augen. Vielleicht war es die Art, wie sie über ihren Körper wanderten bevor sie wieder auf ihrem Gesicht ruhten.

Es störte sie, dass sein Gesicht und seine Augen bar jeglicher Emotionen waren. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, dass sie selbst das verbergen ihrer Gefühle in den vergangenen Jahren hervorragend gemeistert hatte.

Adrian blinzelte kurz, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er noch immer ihren Zauberstab und ihre Kette hatte. Er suchte in seinen Taschen nach ihrem Zauberstab und gab ihn ihr zurück.

Sobald sie das Stück Holz wieder in ihren Fingern hielt stoben kleine rot-goldene Funken aus der Spitze hervor. Es war, als würde der Zauberstab sich freuen, wieder zuhause zu sein.

Als Angelina ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Haare richtete schoss Adrians Hand nach vorn und her hielt ihr Handgelenk fest.

"Nicht."

Angelina sah ihn fragend an.

"Mir gefällt dein Haar wie es jetzt ist." Sagte er ihr und drehte sie herum. Angelina blickte direkt in einen Spiegel an der anderen Seite des Raums. Im Spiegel sah sie, wie sich das Licht in etwas goldenen in Adrians Hand brach.

Er legte die Kette um ihren Hals und Angelina berührte zärtlich das goldene Medaillon als es ihre Haut berührte. Adrian drückte ihre Schultern leicht und Angelina wandte ihren Kopf in einem Versuch ihn anzusehen.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt gehen." Sagte Adrian und bot ihr seinen Arm. Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer wo Julia und Dyson auf sie warteten. Dyson sah Angelina an und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er musste zugeben, dass sein Cousin einen erlesenen Geschmack hatte. Er hätte wirklich keine schönere Braut finden können, dessen war sich Dyson sicher.

Die Blicke, die sie von den Kellnern im hoteleigenen Restaurant während des Abendessens erhielt, wunderten ihn überhaupt nicht. _'Camille und Tante Marjory werden das absolute hassen!'_ dachte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. _'Und ich werde jede Sekunde unserer Rückkehr nach England genießen.'_

* * *

Eigentlich sollte in diesem Kapitel auch die Hochzeit, die Hochzeitsnacht und ein Gespräch zwischen Dyson und Angelina über Adrian und die Familie Pucey vorkommen. Aber dann wäre es viel zu lange geworden. Also wird dass alles (hoffentlich) im nächsten Kapitel sein. 


	5. So viel zu sagen

Soderle, da bin ich also wieder! Ich hab meine Prüfungen tatsächlich überlebt. Aber sie waren total be!

Na ja, aber jetzt geht es erstmal mit der Story weiter…

**Diamo**: Tut mir wirklich leid, aber ein längeres Kapitel war, vor allem an diesem Wochenende, wirklich nicht drin. Warum?  
1. Ich schreibe 90 der Kapitel an den Wochenenden (also Freitag Abend bis Sonntag Abend).  
2. Es war das Wochenende **_direkt_** vor meinen schriftlichen Abschlussprüfungen (was ich auch in mehr als einer AN gesagt habe) und es war knapp, das ich es überhaupt noch geschafft habe.  
3. Ich poste die Kapitel synchron zweisprachig. Wenn ein Kapitel also 5 Seiten hat, dann habe ich 10 Seiten getippt. (Meistens eher 11, da die deutschen Kapitel dank der längeren Ausdrucksweise für viele Sachen länger sind) und es ist ja nicht nur das Abtippen, sondern das Ausdenken, das so lange dauert, (vor allem wenn man an einer Szene stundenlang rumfeilt, bis man sie so hat, wie man es wollte).

**Mrsgaladriel**: Och, auf Adrians Familie kannst du dich wirklich freuen :D (Ich tus jedenfalls schon!) Freut mich, dass du es nicht schlimm fandest, dass die Hochzeit nicht im letzten Kapitel war, dann wird es dir sicher nix ausmachen, noch etwas länger darauf zu warten… (Das war jetzt ausnahmsweise NICHT ironisch gemeint)

**Katzura**: Ja, ich bin auch froh, dass ich jetzt die Leute am Leben lass (das letzte Mal, als ich Lucius getötet hatte, hab ich selbst so geheult, dass ich dachte, das könnte ich nicht mehr machen, also hab ich es gelassen). Och ja, die Kleider sind sicherlich zum neidisch werden. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte sie so beschreiben, wie ich sie auf meinem PC sehe (ich nehm mir Kleider aus dem Spiel Sims 2 zum Vorbild, damit wenigstens ich wirklich weiß, wie sie aussehen :D)

**Viper4**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**skateZ**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt… freut mich nicht, dass dir Adrian gefällt… der ist MIR! Und Olli und Marcus auch! Du kannst aber gerne Dyson haben, wenn du willst :D

**Avallyn Black**: Na ja, bedenkt man, dass ich fast ausschließlich nachts geschrieben hab, ging es doch noch relativ schnell dieses Mal…

**Teddy172**: Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange gewartet!

**Ivy**: Freut mich, dass dir bisher alles, also Story und Hauptcharaktere, gefällt!

**

* * *

Kapitel 4**

**So viel zu sagen…**

Julia saß bereits auf dem Bett, die Decke über ihren Beinen, sodass man die obere Hälfte ihres neuen, roten Nachthemdes noch sehen konnte.

Angelina zog das weiße Seidennegligee, welches in einer der Boxen gewesen war über den Kopf bevor sie sich auch auf das Bett setzte. Sie zog sich die Decke über ihre Beine und legte sich neben ihre Schwester.

Julia kuschelte sich näher an ihre Schwester und seufzte zufrieden. Angelina nahm ihren Zauberstab und löschte das Licht.

"Julia."

"Mhm?"

"Du… du weißt ja, dass verheiratete Paare in einem Bett schlafen, richtig?" fragte Angelina leise in die Dunkelheit.

"Ja." Antwortete Julia langsam.

"Und, du weißt… du weißt, dass du dann ab morgen Nacht alleine schlafen musst?" Angelina hasste das alles. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie ihre Schwester verlassen.

"Ich weiß." Erwiderte Julia leise. Sie drehte sich in Angelinas Armen herum und versuchte ihre Schwester anzusehen.

"Aber an den Tagen, bist du noch bei mir, richtig? Du wirst noch mit mir spielen und mir weiter lesen und schreiben beibringen, oder?"

"Natürlich." Versprach Angelina und küsste Julias Haar.

"Gute Nacht Angelina." gähnte Julia und war bereits eingeschlafen als Angelina ihr auch eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

* * *

Angelina runzelte die Stirn während sie schlief und hielt Julia fest an sich gedrückt, als die Albträume zurückkamen um sie zu quälen. Wenn sie gehofft hatte, das sie einfach aufhören würde, weil sie jetzt weit weg vom 'Milagro Rojo' war, hatte sie sich geirrt. Bitter geirrt…

"_Du kannst sie nicht heiraten! Sie passt nicht in unsere Familie!"_

"_Was soll das heißen?"_

"_Sie ist… Sie passt nicht zu uns! Das musst du doch sehen!"_

"_Nein tu ich nicht!"_

"_Sie ist schwarz!"_

Angelina wimmerte im Traum und versuchte den Albtraum zu vertreiben, aber es half nichts.

"_Angelina, du musst mit Julia nach Argentinien gehen, es wird hier viel zu gefährlich!"_

"_Aber… was ist mit euch?"_

"_Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen Angel. Pass einfach auf deine Schwester auf."_

"_Ich… wir werden uns wieder sehen, richtig?"_

"_Pass auf sie auf, Angel. Und denk dran, wir werden euch immer lieben!"_

Eine einsame Träne rannte ihre Wangen hinab als sie ihre Eltern im Geiste wieder sah. Als sie ihre Gesichter sah, ihre Stimmen hörte, sie konnte fast die Hände ihrer Mutter auf ihrer Wange fühlen als sie sie streichelte bevor sie ihr Julia in die Arme drückte und sie nach Argentinien schickte.

"_Hey Schlammblut!" Sie spürte wie der Drachenhau-Stiefel sie in die Seite trat._

"_Steh auf!" _

"_Tu was man dir sagt Schlammblut!" _

Angelina hielt Julia noch näher an sich gedrückt. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte als ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr Dinge zeigte, die mit ihr oder Julia hätten passieren können wenn sie im Milagro Rojo geblieben wären. Kalter Schweiß breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus.

Erst als die Sonne langsam aufging erwachte sie aus ihren Albträumen.

* * *

"Nun Miss Johnson, würde es Ihnen gefallen, mich in den Hotelgarten zu begleiten?"

Julia kicherte als Dyson sich vor ihr verbeugte und ihr seinen Arm anbot. Irgendwie hatte es der 28jährige geschafft, Julias Vertrauen– zumindest, so viel sie davon momentan bereit war zu geben – in weniger als einem Tag zu gewinnen. Angelina winkte ihrer Schwester nach als diese die Suite verließ.

Nervös fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über den pinkfarbenen Stoff ihres Kleides als sie darauf wartete, dass Adrian etwas sagte. Immerhin war ja Adrians Wunsch mit ihr zu reden der Grund dafür, dass Dyson Julia mit in den Garten genommen hatte. Und trotzdem erschrak sie etwas als Adrian anfing zu reden.

"Ich habe mit dem Hotelmanager geredet. Wir werden heute Abend heiraten." Sagte er als würde er nur über das Wetter reden. Angelina drehte sich um und um ihn anzusehen und sah ihn mit der Hüfte gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch gelehnt stehend, sie ansehen.

Angelina war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort von ihr erwartete, also nickte sie einfach und wartete ob er noch etwas zu ihr sagen würde. Er hatte ihre Schwester doch sicherlich nicht aus dem Raum geschickt, um ihr zu sagen wann sie heiraten würden, oder?

Adrian stieß sich von der Couch ab und ging auf die Tür zu, die direkt gegenüber der Tür lag, die zu dem Schlafzimmer führte, in dem Angelina und Julia die Nacht verbracht hatten. An der Tür drehte er sich herum und sagte ihr, sie solle ihm folgen.

Angelina war nicht wirklich überrascht als sie die Einrichtung des Schlafzimmers sah. Es sah genauso aus wie das, in dem sie letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte.

"Ich habe gestern Abend an meinen Anwalt geschrieben und er hat mir das hier sofort geschickt." Adrian ging zum Nachttisch und nahm eine kleine schwarze Schachtel in die Hand. Als er zurück zu Angelina kam, konnte sie ein kleines farbiges Bild auf dem Deckel der Box sehen. Adrian öffnete sie und zeigte Angelina einen dünnen Ring aus Weißgold mit einem Diamanten. Der Ring war mehr als schön, besonders als das Sonnelicht sich in dem Edelstein brach und der Diamant es in allen Regenbogenfarben zu reflektieren schien.

"Er ist wunderschön." Sagte Angelina in einem Flüstern als sie den Ring ansah. Er war wunderschön und ein Teil von ihr, ein sehr kleiner Teil von ihr, wünschte sich, er würde ihr unter anderen Umständen gegeben werden. Aber sie schüttelte dieses Gefühl sofort wieder ab. Sie hatte die Liebe vor langer Zeit aufgegeben; es gab keinen Grund jetzt an einen solchen Unsinn zu denken.

Als Adrian die Schachtel, konnte Angelina erkennen, dass das Bild, welches sie gesehen hatte, ein Wappen war. Sie beugte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und betrachtete es. Das Wappen war viergeteilt. Die obere Hälfte enthielt ein einfaches, dunkelgrünes Viertel auf der linken Seite und ein silbernes Viertel mit einer Schlange unter dem abnehmenden Mond auf der rechten. Die untere Hälfte des Wappens enthielt ein silbernes Viertel mit einer dunkelroten Blume auf der linken Seite und erneut ein einfaches, dunkelgrünes Viertel auf der rechten Seite.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie und ihre Finger berührten leicht das Wappen auf der Schachtel.

"Es ist unser Familienwappen." Erklärte Adrian. Er stellte die Box zurück auf den Nachttisch bevor sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

"Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" fragte Angelina und drehte sich zu ihm herum.

"Das hast du doch gerade getan." Erwiderte Adrian und Angelina seufzte. Sie versuchte verzweifelt ruhig zu bleiben und ihn nicht anzuschreien. Adrian war froh zu sehen, wie sich ihre Augen verdunkelten. Sie hatte ihn fast schon beunruhigt mit der Art wie sie sich bisher benommen hatte. Zu kühl, zu reserviert, zu un-Gryffindor-typisch.

"Warum wolltest du die Bedingung, dass _keiner_ von uns Affären haben darf?"

Adrian zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und Angelina dachte bereits sie würde keine Antwort von ihm erhalten als er endlich antwortete.

"Ich mag es nicht wenn irgendwer anfasst was mir gehört." Sagte er und es war an Angelina ihre Augenbrauen hochzuziehen.

"Ich bin besitzergreifend. Könnte daran liegen, dass ich ein Einzelkind bin. Ich werde also nicht zusehen wie meine Frau Affären mit anderen Männern hat. Und ich halte es nur für fair wenn ich auch keine Affären habe."

Zu sagen sie war überrascht wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Aber Angelina sagte nichts mehr dazu. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr entschuldigte Adrian sich, sagte, dass er noch einen Geschäftstermin hätte und um sieben Uhr wieder zurück wäre. Die Hochzeit würde dann um acht Uhr stattfinden. Angelina war sich nicht sicher ob sie sich wünschte, dass die Zeit schnell vorbeigehen sollte, oder lieber ganz stehen bleiben sollte.

* * *

Etwa dreißig Minuten später kamen Dyson und Julia zurück in die Suite. Julia rannte auf die Couch, auf der Angelina saß, zu und sprang auf die Couch.

"Kuck!" sagte sie als sie einen braunen Teddybären mit einer rosa Schleife um den Hals ihrer Schwester entgegenhielt.

"Dyson hat ihn für mich gekauft." Julia lächelte und drückte den Teddy an sich. Angelina sah Dyson fragend an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern als er näher kam. Julia drehte sich herum um ihn anzusehen bevor sie wieder zu Angelina blickte.

"Haben wir hier Papier und eine Stift? Ich habe Dyson versprochen ihm was zu malen." Sagte Julia und Angelina war den Tränen nahe als sie in die Augen ihrer Schwester blickte. In Julias Augen konnte sie die Hoffnung für eine bessere Zukunft sehen. Wenn Julia bereits bereit war Dyson zu vertrauen, dann hatten sie die letzten vier Jahre vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm getroffenen, wie Angelina immer gefürchtet hatte. Dann würde Julia vielleicht bald in der Lage sein all das hinter sich zu lassen.

"Ich weiß nicht." Beantwortete sie Julias Frage und wollte gerade von der Couch aufstehen als Dyson ihr sagte er würde etwas holen, auf dem Julia malen könne. Als Dyson die Suite verließ sah Angelina wieder auf ihre Schwester.

"Dyson hat mir gesagt, dass Teddy mich nachts von all den bösen Träumen und bösen Erinnerungen, die kommen könnten, beschützen wird." Erzählte Julia ihr stolz.

"Das wird er sicher tun." sagte Angelina als sie das Plüschtier ansah. Julia runzelte plötzlich die Stirn und sah ihre große Schwester besorgt an.

"Wird dieser andere Mann dich jetzt von den bösen Träumen beschützen?"

Angelina sah sie schockiert an. Sie hatte immer geglaubt Julia wisse nichts von ihren Albträumen.

"Julia…"

"So, das sollte reichen, damit du mir was Schönes malen kannst." Unterbrach Dyson sie und Angelina beendete ihren Satz nicht mehr. Sie hatte sowieso nicht gewusst, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Julia nahm das Papier und die Buntstifte von Dyson und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, damit Dyson ihr Bild nicht sehen konnte bevor es fertig war.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte ging Dyson zur Minibar und schenkte sich ein Glas Firewhiskey ein bevor er sich zu Angelina auf die Couch setzte.

"Du… du hättest ihr den Teddybären nicht kaufen müssen." Sagte Angelina leise als Dyson seine Arme auf die Rückenlehne der Couch lehnte und sein rechtes Bein auf sein linkes Knie stützte.

"Ich dachte es könnte ihr helfen sich daran zu gewöhnen von jetzt an allein schlafen zu müssen." Sagte Dyson und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das geflüsterte _'Danke'_ von Angelina überhörte er fast.

"Du siehst nicht aus wie eine Braut kurz vor der Hochzeit." Sagte Dyson und trank an seinem Whiskey.

"Was hast du denn erwartet wie ich aussehe?" fragte Angelina und sah ihn neugierig an.

"Glücklich?" Dyson zuckte mit den Schultern. Angelina zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Du weißt worum es bei dieser Ehe geht, oder?"

"Natürlich. Aber du kannst doch trotzdem glücklich aussehen. Man sollte annehmen, nachdem du in diesem Etablissement für… wie lange war es, drei, vier Jahre? … gelebt hast, du glücklich darüber wärst, von dort weg zu."

"Natürlich bin ich froh von dort weg zu sein, ich bin aber niemand, der vor Freude herumspringt." _'Nicht mehr jedenfalls.'_

"Es scheint nicht so. Nein, du bist meinem Cousin wirklich ähnlich." sagte Dyson und erhielt eine erneute hochgezogene Augenbraue von Angelina. Aber er entschloss sich das Thema zu ändern.

"Hat Adrian dir schon von unserer Familie erzählt?"

Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Natürlich nicht." Dyson lachte leise. "Obwohl es da eine Menge zu erzählen gibt. Es ist eine eher große Familie – ungewöhnlich für Reinblüter wie uns sollte man meinen, aber auf der anderen Seite waren meine Großeltern ein eher ungewöhnliches Paar."

"Als sich meine Großeltern trafen haben sie sich tatsächlich sofort verliebt. Und so ließ mein Großvater, als sie heirateten das Familienwappen ändern. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon gesehen hast, es ist…"

"Ich habe es gesehen." Unterbrach Angelina ihn und Dyson nickte langsam.

"Die Schlange unter dem abnehmenden Mond ist seit Jahrhunderten das Zeichen der Puceys, keiner weiß mehr genau warum. Die rote Rose ist das Symbol für die DiAngelos – die Familie unserer Großmutter." Erklärte Dyson.

"Also, wie ich schon sagte waren die beiden sehr verliebt und mein Großvater schlief nicht nur mit seiner Frau bis sie ihm den ersehnten Erben geboren hatte, sondern sie zogen zusammen nicht weniger als sieben Kinder groß."

Angelinas Augen weiteten sich als sie dies hörte. Das war tatsächlich eher ungewöhnlich für alte, reiche Reinblutfamilien.

"Alle Kinder außer einem haben geheiratet und nun habe ich 14 Cousins und Cousinen. Drei von Ihnen haben bereits eigene Kinder."

"Haben sie alle aus Liebe geheiratet?"

"Nein, es gab genug von ihnen, die aus anderen Gründen geheiratet haben. Obwohl meine Großmutter immer auf einem _Gespräch_ vor der Hochzeit besteht. Sie erinnert jeden daran, dass es für ein Mitglied unserer Familie keinen Weg aus einer Ehe gibt. Aber offensichtlich hat es keinen davon abgehalten denjenigen zu heiraten, den sie wollten. Auch wenn einige meiner Cousins behaupten, dass Großmutter sie verflucht hätte, sodass sie keine Kinder, oder zumindest keine Jungen bekommen können."

Angelina sah Dyson ungläubig an, woraufhin dieser abwährend seine Hände hob.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, ich würde es glauben."

"Was meintest du damit, als du sagtest Adrian wäre wie ich?" fragte Angelina plötzlich. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Dyson sich daran erinnerte, was sie meinte.

"Ich meinte, dass ihr beide eure Gefühle verbergt. Aber Adrian ist besser."

"Ich verstecke meine Gefühle nicht!" sagte Angelina ihm aber Dyson zog nur seine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig gelacht? Oder geweint? Oder jemanden angeschrieen? Wann hattest du das letzte Mal nicht diese Maske auf deinem Gesicht?"

Angelina schluckte. Hatte er Recht? Versteckte sie wirklich ihre Gefühle? Und wenn ja? Es war schließlich kein Verbrechen! Sie straffte ihre Schultern und reckte ihr Kinn als sie ihn wieder ansah.

"Selbst wenn es so ist, es ist nichts Falsches daran!"

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Du nimmst zuviel an. Typisches Gryffindorverhalten würde ich sagen."

Angelina verengte ihre Augen als sie sah wie sich langsam aber sicher ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

"Ich wusste du bist nicht so gut wie Adrian." Sagte er grinsend. Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte.

"Angelina, ich bitte dich vorsichtig zu sein wenn wir wieder in England sind."

"Warum?" fragte Angelina jetzt leicht nervös durch Dysons plötzliche Ernsthaftigkeit.

"Weil es da Leute gibt, die meinen Cousin gerne verletzen würden, sogar in unserer Familie. Und du bist das perfekte Mittel zum Zweck." Dyson hielt inne und sah ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

"Warum würde jemand aus deiner eigenen Familie Adrian verletzen wollen?"

"Weil, selbst wenn es meine Großmutter nicht offen sagt, jeder weiß, dass Adrian ihr Lieblingsenkel ist. Zum einen war sein Vater das jüngste Kind und zum anderen ist er auch unserem Großvater am ähnlichsten, sowohl vom Aussehen, als auch vom Charakter."

"War?"

Dyson sah sie verwirrt an.

"Sein Vater. Du hast gesagt sein Vater _war_ das jüngste Kind."

"Adrians Vater ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben." Erklärte Dyson und wartete einen Moment bevor er fortfuhr.

"Adrian ist nach außen hin eher kalt und ruhig, Aber er kann innerhalb von Sekunden zornig und aggressiv werden. Aber ich nehme an, das hast du schon während dem ein oder anderen Quidditchspiel gemerkt. Menschen, die ihn kennen, wissen, wie sie ihn kriegen. Und durch dich ist dieses Ziel sehr einfach zu erreichen."

"Wieso?"

"Zu sagen Adrian wäre besitzergreifend wäre eine Untertreibung. Und das ist kein Geheimnis in England. Er ist auch jemand, der einen anderen fallen lässt, wenn dieser ihn auf irgendeine Weise betrügt. Ich erinnere mich, es muss in dem Jahr gewesen sein, als die Kammer geöffnet wurde, da ging er mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Nach etwa einem Monat fand er heraus, dass sie ihn mit einem anderen Ravenclaw betrogen hatte. Er verprügelte den Kerl, der musste sogar eine Nacht lang im Krankenhausflügel zubringen. Dann hat er mit dem Mädchen Schluss gemacht."

Es wurde kalt im Zimmer. Oder vielleicht bildete sich Angelina das auch nur ein.

"Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu betrügen." Sagte Angelina leise.

"Mich musst du nicht überzeugen. Überzeuge Adrian. Lass ihm keine Zweifel an dir aufkommen. Du bist eine sehr schöne Frau, und das weißt du auch. Es braucht nicht viel das ein anderer Mann versucht dich zu verführen. Mach es offensichtlich, dass du an keinem interessiert bist. Das Beste wäre… halte dich von jedem Mann fern wenn Adrian nicht bei dir ist. Und nicht nur von Fremden."

Angelina schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er konnte das doch nicht wirklich alles ernst meinen, oder?

"Ich habe dir erzählt, dass Adrian der Lieblingsenkel ist, und ich habe dir erzählt, dass einige meiner Cousins, wie auch meine Geschwister, daran glauben, dass Großmutter sie verflucht hat. Wenn du mit Adrian zurück nach England kommst, verheiratet und das erste Kind ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, werden sie vermuten, dass Großmutter mehr als begeistert davon wäre, wenn es ein Sohn ist. Ich würde dir gern sagen, von wem du dich fernhalten sollst, aber ich fürchte, wenn ich dir jetzt sage das du ohne Probleme mit Keziah und Sean, oder Cole und Nigella, oder mit Maitland und Felicienne reden kannst, würde es dir nicht wirklich helfen, du würdest die Namen sowieso wieder vergessen bevor wir in England sind."

Angelina wusste, dass er vermutlich Recht hatte. Ihr Kopf fing ja schon von allem, was er ihr bis jetzt erzählt hatte, an zu schmerzen.

"Man sollte doch denken, dass einer Familie, die so reich ist wie eure, das Erbe eurer Großmutter egal sein sollte."

"Sollte man meinen, ja, aber das Erbe ist nicht gerade klein. Zum einen ist da eine Menge Geld, alte, sehr wertvolle Bücher, seltene Zauberzutaten und so weiter. Und dann natürlich die Häuser: Villen in Venedig, Florenz, und am Meer in der Toskana. Ein Chateau in der Schweiz. Ein Haus in Schweden, in dem meine Großeltern oft Weihnachten verbrachten … die Liste ist fast endlos."

"Was ist mit dir? Bist du verheiratet?" fragte Angelina. Dyson schüttelte seinen Kopf und trank einen Schluck Whiskey.

"Nein. Und sehr zum Missfallen meiner Großmutter werde ich auch nicht heiraten."

"Du willst das Erbe nicht?"

Dyson zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich erbe genug von meinen Eltern. Ich bin nicht für die Ehe geschaffen, weißt du. Wenn ich daran denke, mich an eine einzige Frau zu binden, für den Rest meines Lebens…" Dyson schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Wie könnte ich? Es gibt so viele schöne Frauen auf diesem Planeten, wie könnte ich mich da für nur eine einzige entscheiden?"

Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf als sie Dysons Gesichtsausdruck sah. Aber dann dachte sie daran, wie er von Adrians Aggressionen geredet hatte.

"Hält dein Cousin seine Versprechen?" fragte sie in einem Flüstern und wagte nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Ja tut er. Warum fragst du?"

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nur eine Frage."

"Ich habe dir Angst gemacht mit dem, was ich über Adrian gesagt habe?" Es war eher eine Bemerkung als eine Frage. Angelina wandte ihren Kopf und sah in Dysons blaue Augen.

"Er wird dich nicht verletzen."

Angelina nickte langsam. Was für eine Wahl hatte sie denn auch als seinem Wort zu vertrauen?

"Hier!" Julias fröhliche Stimme unterbrach die Stille die sich über sie gelegt hatte. Sie rannte auf die Couch zu. Sie gab Dyson ein Stück Papier auf dem kein einziger weißer Fleck mehr übrig war.

"Ich hab den Hotelgarten gemalt." erzählte Julia ihm stolz als sie um die Couch herumging und sich auf Angelinas Schoß setzte.

"Gefällt es dir?" fragte sie und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Natürlich! Das ist das beste Bild, das ich je gesehen habe!" sagte Dyson ihr lächelnd bevor er aufstand.

"Ich seh' euch heute Abend." Und damit ließ er die beiden allein.

* * *

Falls jemand das Wappen und/oder den Stammbaum sehen will:

http/ de.share. geocities. com/ nikidestiny/ Stammbaum. bmp

(ihr wisst ja, Leerstellen entfernen…)

Und immer noch keine Hochzeit! Tut mir leid, aber Dyson hatte einfach zu viel zu sagen….

Das nächste Kapitel wird aber definitiv die Hochzeit sein! Und vielleicht schaff ich es auch vor dem nächsten Wochenende.

Aber ich muss noch meine Vorträge für die Englisch- und Französischprüfungen Donnerstag nächster Woche vorbereiten…

Und diesen Donnerstag müssen ich und eine Freundin von mir erstmal noch das Haus einer anderen Freundin kapern und eine Piratenparty machen (was im Klartext heißt, dass wir Fluch der Karibik gucken und Pizza essen :D).

Apropos Piraten… hat sich schon mal einer von euch überlegt, ob es eine Verbindung zwischen Captain Flint und Marcus Flint gibt? Vermutlich nicht, aber was solls… :D


	6. Ich erkläre euch zu Mann und Frau

Nananana trinkt aus Piraten yoho...

Oh, sorry, bin schon im Fluch der Karibik-Fieber….

Okay, heute muss es schnell gehen, muss ja gleich weg…

**Blub**: Danke, hoffe, das war schnell genug!

**Mrsgaladriel**: danke, ja, das mit der Familie könnte interessant werden…

**DiamondOfOcean**: Hab mich schon gewundert, wer Diamo sein soll… freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.

**Avallyn Black**: Jap, Julia ist süß! (Aber Adrian ist noch süßer ;p)

**Katzura**: noch mal danke für die Adresse! Ob Dyson Kinder mag? Ich glaub er gehört zu der Kategorie Mann, die immer noch Kind **sind**…

**Lanthir**: In einem Rutsch? Wie lange hast du denn an denen (ich nehm mal an nur die HP-Stories) gelesen?

**Sycronn**: Naja, kann ja nichts hier verraten, also musst du wohl weiter lesen…

* * *

Das Hochzeitskleid, welches ich versucht habe zu beschreiben könnt ihr hier finden

www. Aireswindstudio. De/brautkleiderab01.htm

es ist das vierte Kleid. Nochmals ein großes DANKE an Kazura für die Adresse!

**

* * *

Kapitel 5**

**Ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau!**

Angelina stand vor dem Spiegel und sah auf das Kleid, das sie trug. Natürlich war es atemberaubend schön. Sie hatte auch gar nichts anderes erwartet, als sie die Schachtel geöffnet hatte. Sie fragte sich ob Adrian es ausgesucht hatte. Er glaubte sicherlich nicht daran, dass es Unglück brachte wenn der Mann das Kleid vor der Trauung sah.

Sie hob ihre Hand und der durchsichtige Ärmel fiel von ihrem Ellbogen an wie ein Fächer offen. Der obere Teil der Ärmel lag eng an ihren Oberarmen an. Das Kleid hatte einen recht tiefen V-Ausschnitt und entblößte den Ansatz ihres Busens. Der weiße Stoff ließ ihre Haut noch dunkler aussehen als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Beige Stickereien bahnten sich ihren Weg über das ganze Oberteil und über die Seiten des Rockes. Als sie das Kleid angezogen hatte, hatte Angelina sich im Stillen gefragt, aus wie vielen Lagen der Rock bestand und sie war überrascht zu sehen, wie er jetzt perfekt um ihren Körper fiel.

Sie hatte sich überlegt, ihre Haare hochzustecken, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden, als sie sich an Adrians Bemerkung vom Vorabend erinnerte. Und so fiel ihr Haar wieder offen über ihre Schultern.

Sie erinnerte sich selbst an eine dieser Prinzessinnen oder guten Feen, die sie in einem Muggle-Märchenbuch bei Katie einmal gesehen hatte.

Das Kleid war wunderschön und Dyson hatte Recht – sie _sollte_ glücklich sein. Aber gerade jetzt war sie eher ängstlich als glücklich. Sie fürchtete sich vor dieser Nacht. Davor, wie es mit Adrian sein würde. Sie fürchtete die kommende Nacht mehr, als sie es zuvor gedacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie erst richtig begriffen, was geschehen würde, als sie das Hochzeitskleid angezogen hatte.

Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht zu einem wahren Albtraum werden würde. Besonders, da es sich nicht nur um heute Nacht drehte; nein, es ging um jede Nacht von heute an. _'Oh lieber Gott, bitte hilf mir!'_

Julia saß in einem weißen Kleid mit roten Blumen verziert auf dem Bett. Sie beobachtete Angelina während ihre Gedanken in die Zukunft wanderten. Heute Nacht würde sie alleine schlafen. Heute und jede kommende Nacht. Sie wandte ihren Kopf und sah Teddy an, der auf dem Bett saß. Teddy würde sie beschützen. Sie musste sich nur immer wieder daran erinnern, wenn die Angst wiederkam.

"Komm Julia, wir müssen gehen."

Julia sprang vom Bett und nahm Angelinas Hand. Waren die Hände ihrer Schwester schon immer so kalt gewesen?

* * *

"Ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau." Sagte der Pfarrer und Angelina wandte Adrian ihr Gesicht zu um den Kuss zu empfangen. Das war es jetzt also. Der Ring war auf ihren Finger, die Gelübde waren gesprochen, und der Kuss wurde gegeben. Sie hatte Adrians Lippen auf ihren kaum wahrgenommen. Sie war zu sehr in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren und so bemerkte sie erst, wie er sich wieder zurückzog.

Das war es. Nun war sie also verheiratet. An einen Mann gebunden, den sie kaum kannte. Tat sie wirklich das richtige? Natürlich war es jetzt zu spät darüber nachzudenken, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht davon abhalten.

Jetzt würden sie zu Abend essen. In einem separaten Speisesaal des Hotels – mit einem wunderschönen Ausblick auf den Garten. Sie würden ein Vier-Gänge Menü zu sich nehmen bevor sie sich ‚für die Nacht zurückziehen' würden. Sie schob diesen Gedanken weit von sich – für jetzt. Immerhin waren es ja noch einige Stunden bis dorthin.

* * *

Zu früh! Es war viel zu früh! Dann war es eben fast elf Uhr, und wenn schon? Es war noch früh! Aber Angelina wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte es noch weiter von sich zu schieben. Sie würde Julia ins Bett bringen und in Adrians… _ihr_ Zimmer gehen und dann…

"Wirst du in Ordnung sein?" fragte sie Julia als ihre Schwester im Bett lag, den Teddybären in ihren Armen.

"Ja." gähnte Julia und Angelina konnte sehen, dass ihre Schwester kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Sie küsste ihre Stirn und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht bevor sie langsam aus dem Zimmer ging und das Licht löschte.

Sie stand im Wohnzimmer und sah auf die gegenüberliegende Tür. Sie war geschlossen. Sie nahm sich Zeit den Raum zu durchqueren. Als sie vor der geschlossenen Tür stand atmete sie tief durch und schloss ihre Augen bevor sie nach der Klinke griff, sie herabdrückte und die Tür öffnete.

Adrian drehte sich herum um sie anzusehen als sich die Tür öffnete. Und da stand sie nun in der Tür und sah ihn an. Als er sie diesen Abend gesehen hatte war er positiv überrascht gewesen. Er hatte dem Hotelmanager nur gesagt, er solle ein Hochzeitskleid in seine Suite schicken – der Preis spielte keine Rolle. Der Manager hatte einen sehr guten Geschmack bewiesen.

Adrian streckte seine Hand aus und wartete darauf, dass Angelina sie ergriff. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte ihre Hand langsam in seine.

Adrian zog sie näher bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Niemals zuvor hatte Angelina bemerkt wie eindrucksvoll Adrian war. Er war etwa einen halben Kopf größer als sie und sie musste zu ihm aufsehen.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller als er hinter sie trat und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Adrian spürte wie sie unter ihm versteifte und küsste ihre Schulter.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Flüsterte er und Angelina drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Adrian fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Arme. Seine Lippen glitten zu ihrem Hals und weiter zu ihrem Ohr.

"Ich will, dass du es genießt." Flüsterte Adrian und Angelina zitterte.

"Ich will, dass du mir sagst wenn ich etwas tue, das dir gefällt." Sagte Adrian als seine Hände Angelinas Taille erreichten und weiter zu ihrem Bauch wanderten.

"Und wenn ich etwas tue, dass du nicht magst." Seine Lippen küssten ihre Wange bis er ihren Mund traf. Er spürte wie Angelina sich unter ihm entspannte, als er sie küsste.

Sein Kuss war langsam, zärtlich und Angelina fühlte, wie die Angst verflog. Adrian drehte sie herum, sodass sie ihn ansah und zog sie näher zu sich als er den Kuss vertiefte. Wenn dieser Kuss ein Hinweis darauf war, wie die Nacht weitergehen würde, dann dachte Angelina, dass sie sich wohl umsonst gesorgt hatte.

Adrians Hände bewegten sich zu ihren Schultern und zogen sie noch enger an ihn. Seine Lippen verlangten nach mehr als er eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergrub. Ihre Zungen kämpften in ihrem Mund. Adrian spürte den Verschluss des Kleides auf Angelinas Rücken und er öffnete es langsam. Seine Hand bewegte sich über ihren Rücken als er mehr und mehr ihrer Haut für seine Finger entblößte.

Angelina stöhnte an seinem Mund und Adrian ließ von ihren Lippen ab. Sein Mund fand ihren Hals, küsste die dunkle Haut während er das Kleid über ihre Schultern streifte.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück als das Kleid auf den Boden fiel und beobachtete sie während Angelina aus ihren Schuhen und von dem Kleid wegtrat. Sie war eine Göttin! Es gab gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Vor ihm stand die Perfektion einer Frau. Alles, angefangen von ihren voller Leidenschaft glänzenden Augen, über die festen Brüste hinab zu ihren Hüften und die weiße Unterwäsche, die sie noch trug bis hin zu den langen, endlos scheinenden Beinen sah aus wie das Werk eines Bildhauers. Wenn Milo noch leben würde, dann hätte Adrian gewettet, dass seine Inspiration für die Venus direkt vor ihm stand.

Adrian zog sie wieder in seine Arme als ihre Lippen sich fanden. Seine Hände nutzten ihre Nacktheit und wanderten über ihren Körper, ließen sie unter sich erzittern.

Er führte sie zum Bett und folgte ihr nachdem er sie darauf gelegt hatte, bedeckte ihren Körper mit seinem. Er küsste sich seinen Weg über ihren Hals und zu ihren Brüsten. Er verschwendete keine Zeit bevor er ihre erste Brustwarze in den Mund nahm und daran saugte.

Angelina stöhnte unter ihm und bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie sollte dies nicht so sehr genießen. Aber dann tadelte sie sich selbst. Sie war jetzt seine Frau. Sie würde es für den Rest ihres Lebens sein. Und wenn er es tatsächlich schaffte, dass sie die gemeinsamen Nächte genoss, sollte sie darüber glücklich sein.

Es könnte wirklich schlimmer sein, überlegte sie. Wenn Leidenschaft etwas war, das sie teilen konnten, war es noch immer mehr, als viele andere verheiratete Paare es konnten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und warf ihren Kopf zurück als Adrians Hand über ihren Bauch und unter das Material ihrer Unterhose glitt.

Adrian spürte jeden Muskel in ihrem Bauch als er seine Hand darüber wandern ließ. Er hörte ihr Stöhnen als er unter die weiße Spitze reichte und als Antwort saugte er fester an ihrer Brustwarze.

Angelina brachte ihre Hände in Adrians Haar und zog ihn von ihrer Brust weg um ihn anzusehen.

"Ich finde du hast noch viel zu viel an hierfür." Sagte sie ihm heiser und zog an seiner Jacke. Adrian ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen, zog seine Jacke aus und ließ sie zu Boden fallen.

Er küsste ihren Nacken und knabberte an ihrer dunklen Haut während er anfing sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Angelina zog an seinem Hemd, wollte endlich seine nackte Haut auf ihrer eigenen spüren. Aber sobald sein Hemd seine Jacke auf dem Boden traf hielt Angelina inne.

Adrian sah nicht, wie sie auf seinen linken Arm starrte. Er war zu sehr darauf konzentriert jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut zu küssen und zu berühren. Angelina, jedoch, starrte auf das dunkle Mal, das jetzt sichtbar auf seinem Arm war. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in der Decke auf der sie lag und sie schloss die Augen. Sie versuchte das Bild des dunklen Schädels auf der hellen Haut aus ihrem Hirn zu verbannen und drehte ihren Kopf. Sie wollte es nicht wieder ansehen.

Sie hatte keine Idee gehabt, wie gut er darin war, sie seine Tätowierung vergessen zu lassen, aber sobald sich seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen bewegte vergaß sie sogar, wo sie war.

Adrian hob seinen Kopf und sah in ihr Gesicht während zwei seiner Finger in sie eindrangen, und sie dazu brachten seinen Namen zu stöhnen. Sie öffnete ihre Beine weiter für ihn und reckte ihre Hüften seiner Hand entgegen. Ihr Kopf war zurückgeworfen, ihre Augen nur halb geöffnet, Ihre Lippen leicht offen.

Er beugte seinen Kopf und traf wieder auf ihre Lippen, seine Zunge fuhr in ihren Mund und suchte nach ihrer. Seine Finger und seine Zunge bewegten sich im gleichen Rhythmus, brachten Angelina dazu ihren Körper vom Bett zu heben als sie versuchte mehr von den Gefühlen zu bekommen, die die Finger in ihr verursachten.

Angelina stieß schneller gegen seine Hand als sie fühlte, wie sich ein Orgasmus in ihr aufbaute. Sie stöhnte an seinen Lippen und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen etwas zu tun damit sie endlich kam. Adrian stieß seine Finger so tief er konnte und drehte sie in ihr als sein Daumen über ihren Kitzler strich. Und das war es. Angelina befreite sich von seinen Lippen und warf den Kopf zurück. Sie stöhnte laut seinen Namen als sie kam.

Adrian bewegte seine Finger weiter in ihr bis sie zurück auf das Bett fiel und schwer nach Luft schnappte. Er brachte seine Hand langsam hervor und versuchte ihren Geschmack auf seinen Fingern als Angelina langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Sie wimmerte als sie ihn beobachtete wie er sich die Finger sauber leckte. Ihre eigene Zunge fuhr über ihre Lippen als sie von seinem Mund zu seinen Augen blickte.

Sie waren nicht dieses kalte, eisige blau and das sie sich vom vorherigen Abend erinnerte. Sie hatten sich sichtbar verdunkelt und Angelina schluckte als sie sie ansah. Adrian streckte seine linke Hand aus um ihr durchs Haar zu streichen aber Angelina fing seinen Arm ab bevor er ihren Kopf erreichen konnte. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was auf seinem Arm war. Sie wollte den Moment des Friedens, den sie gerade gefunden hatte, zerstören. Er würde sowieso zu schnell vorbei sein.

Adrian runzelte über ihr Verhalten die Stirn und wollte sie gerade fragen, was los war als Angelina ihre Hand über seinen Arm. Hart wie Stahl und doch irgendwie weich – dachte sie als sie ihre Hand über seinen Oberarm wandern ließ. Ihre Augen folgten ihrer Hand als sie sie von seiner Schulter über seine Brust gleiten ließ und einen Moment innehielt um seinen Herzschlag unter den Muskeln zu spüren bevor ihre Hand weiter hinab über seinen Bauch glitt.

Adrian atmete schwer als er ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Sie knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und beobachtete ihre Hand als sie über seinen Körper wanderte. Zu sagen, dass er hart war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Seine Hosen waren ungemütlich eng und er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus ihnen heraus und sich in Angelina vergraben.

Angelina knöpfte seine Hose auf und nahm beide Hände zu Hilfe um sie ihm auszuziehen. Adrian half ihr indem er die Hose auf den Boden trat und seine Boxershorts auszog um sie auf den Stapel an Kleidungsstücken fallen zu lassen.

Als er völlig nackt auf dem Bett saß setzte Angelina sich auf ihre Knie und sah ihn an. Sie vermied den Blick auf seinen linken Arm aber abgesehen davon musste sie zugeben, dass sie es hätte wirklich sehr viel schlechter hätte treffen können. Ihr Ehemann hatte einen Körper zum sterben schön. Natürlich – keiner im Slytherin Quidditch Team war klein und schwach gewesen. Und ein Teil seines Körpers. Angelina leckte erwartungsvoll ihre Lippen.

"Also, wer hat jetzt zu viel an?" fragte Adrian und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Seiten bis er ihre Unterhose erreichte. Er zog an dem Material und Angelina bewegte sich, sodass Adrian sie ihr ausziehen konnte.

Adrian legte sie zurück aufs Bett und folgte ihr sofort, legte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Seine Lippen fanden ihre in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Zunge rannte über ihre vollen Lippen und zwang sie sich für ihn zu öffnen. Er nahm ihren Mund in Besitz während seine Erektion schmerzhaft an ihrem Bauch lag. Angelina stöhnte in seinen Mund und bewegte sich unter ihm, was dazu führte, dass es Adrian nur noch mehr schmerzte.

Er brauchte Erleichterung. Und er brauchte sie jetzt. Er unterbrach den Kuss für einen Moment und sah in ihre Augen. Er drang mit einem einzigen Stoß in sie ein und stöhnte als ihre warme Feuchtigkeit ihn umfing.

Angelinas Beine schlangen sich um seine Taille und sie bewegten sich zusammen in diesem uralten Rhythmus. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie fliegen. Mit jeder Bewegung schwebte sie höher und höher.

"Angelina." Stöhnte er ihren Namen als er härter und fester in sie drang. Er spürte wie er sich seinem Orgasmus näherte. Nach zwei weiteren Stößen kam er und sein Samen floss in ihren Körper. Nur Sekunden später schrie Angelina auf als ihr Körper unter ihrem Orgasmus erbebte.

Adrian lag auf ihr und beide ließen sich Zeit ihren Atem wieder zu gewinnen. Als er sich erholt hatte rannte Adrian seine Hand langsam über ihre Schulter und küsste ihren Hals. Er küsste ihre Lippen noch einmal bevor er sich langsam von ihr löste und sich neben sie legte.

Als sein Gewicht von ihr war drehte sich Angelina auf ihre Seite, ihr Rücken zu Adrian gewandt. Sie war erschöpft, befriedigt aber erschöpft und bereits halb eingeschlafen als sie Adrians Finger auf ihrem Schulterblatt fühlte. Sie wusste, was er dort berührte.

"Stolz auf dein Werk?" fragte sie und gähnte, wodurch es eher müde als scherzend klang, wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Adrian runzelte die Stirn hinter ihr. Er hatte eine etwa zehn Zentimeter lange Narbe auf ihrem Schulterblatt nachgefahren. Er hatte sie gerade fragen wollen, woher sie sie hatte als sie gesprochen hatte.

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte er sie verwirrt. Angelina drehte ihren Kopf ein Stück um ihn anzusehen und berührte mit ihrer linken Hand die Narbe.

"Zweites Jahr. Das erste Quidditch Spiel. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Du hast mich gegen die Slytherin-Zuschauerränge gestoßen. Das ist das Ergebnis davon." Erklärte sie ihm und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hinlegte und ihre Hand von ihrer Narbe nahm fühlte sie Adrians Lippen auf der alten Narbe. Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Mitte und blieb auf ihrem Bauch liegen als er sich direkt hinter sie legte und sie an sich zog.

* * *

"_Also treffen wir uns zum Mittagessen?" fragte er sie während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. _

"_Mhm… wo?"_

"_Ich werd' dich überraschen." Grinste er sie an und beugte seinen Kopf um sie ein letztes Mal zu küssen. _

"_Werd' ich es mögen?" fragte sie, zum Teil schon fürchtend wo er sie hinbringen würde. Seine einzige Antwort war eines seiner berühmten Grinsen und ein geblasener Kuss bevor er aus dem Schlafzimmer ging und nach Hause apparierte…_

_Nur zehn Minuten später bemerkte sie, dass er seinen Geldbeutel noch auf ihrem Nachttisch liegen hatte. _

"_Typisch!" murmelte sie und erhob sich vom Bett um sich anzuziehen. Weitere zehn Minuten später apparierte sie hinter ihm her. Noch hatte sie keine Ahnung, dass sich ihr Leben total verändern würde…_

_Sie sah auf den goldenen Ring an ihrem Finger und lächelte als sie das Haus betrat. Sie konnte Stimmen aus der Küche hören und ging darauf zu._

"_Ich…Angelina und ich werden heiraten." _

_Hörte sie die Stimme ihres Verlobten. Sie schürzte die Lippen als sie ihn hörte. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie wollten es allen zusammen sagen. Aber nachdem sie hörte, was jetzt kam wusste sie, wieso er es anders geplant hatte._

"_Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"_

"_Was soll das heißen, Mum?"_

"_Du kannst sie nicht heiraten! Sie passt nicht in unsere Familie!"_

"_Was soll das heißen?"_

"_Sie ist… Sie passt nicht zu uns! Das musst du doch sehen!"_

"_Nein, tu ich nicht!"_

"_Sie ist schwarz!"_

"_Was? Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!"_

_Angelina erstarrte auf ihrem Platz. Sie hörte wie etwas auf den Küchentisch gestellt wurde und dann ein weibliches Seufzen._

"_Du wirst sie nicht heiraten und damit basta! Hast du mich verstanden?"_

_Die ärgerliche Erwiderung, die sie erwartet hatte, blieb aus. Kein geschrieenes 'Nein'. Kein Schrei der Entrüstung. Und dies war der Moment in dem sie wusste, dass sie tun würde, was seine Mutter verlangte. Seine Familie war wichtig für ihn und sie – war es offensichtlich nicht. _

_Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen als sie den Raum betrat. In seinen Augen stand der Schock als er sie dort sah. Sie nahm den Ring von ihrem Finger und ging auf ihn zu. Ruhig, gefasst, kalt._

"_Auf Wiedersehen." War alles, was sie sagte, bevor sie das Haus verließ. Er versuchte nicht, ihr nachzugehen. Er versuchte nie sie zurück zu gewinnen. Er hatte nie versucht gegen seine Mutter standzuhalten. Und sie hatte tagelang geweint. War allein in ihrer Wohnung geblieben. Leer. Dann war sie zu ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester zurückgegangen …_

* * *

"Angelina! Angelina wach auf!"

Sie setzte sich sofort auf und sah sich im Zimmer um bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, wo sie war. Sie sah fragend zu Adrian.

"Was…?"

"Du hattest einen Albtraum. Du hast irgendwas gemurmelt und hast um dich geschlagen." Erzählte ihr Adrian und Angelina fiel zurück in die Kissen. Sie schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe." Flüsterte sie und starrte an die Decke.

"Musst du nicht." Erwiderte Adrian. "Willst du darüber reden?" fragte er sie obwohl er die Antwort bereits wusste.

"Nein."

Und er nickte.

"Gute Nacht." Flüsterte sie und drehte sich herum, ihr Rücken wieder zu Adrian gewandt. Als Adrian versuchte sie zu berühren verkrampfte sie sich unter seiner Hand. Er seufzte und wünschte ihr auch eine gute Nacht bevor er sich auf den Rücken drehte und die Decke anstarrte.

* * *

Oh man, das war die schwerste Szene, die ich je geschrieben habe! Aber es war auch die erste, in der sich das Paar nicht geliebt hat. Ich hoffe ich hab es trotzdem einigermaßen hingekriegt.

So und jetzt muss ich los. Mr. Cotton und sein Papagei (oder auch Christina mit ihrer zahmen Taube) kommen gleich mit ihrem Schiff (oder nem alten weißen Auto) bei mir (als AnaMaria) vorbei um Sarahs (sie konnte sich noch nicht zwischen Jack dem Affen und Twigg (der Typ der Probleme mit seinem rechten Auge hatte) entscheiden) Haus zu kapern. ;p

Vielleicht komm ich ja nach hause und finde ein paar reviews?


	7. Wieder zu Hause!

So, weil ja HEUTE (es ist ja schon der 16. Juli) HBP rauskommt, den ich natürlich vorbestellt habe (hey, ich lebe in einem 420-Seelen Kaff, da krieg ich das mit der Post noch am frühsten, die kommt zwischen halb neun und neun…), und die Post es nicht wagen wird mir morgen kein Amazon-Päckchen zu bringen, ich also ab morgen erstmal nur lesen werde, wollte ich doch mein Gewissen beruhigen und euch noch ein pitelchen vor dem Wochenende geben.

**Mrsgaladriel**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Dann hat sich die Arbeit ja wenigstens gelohnt.

**Katzura**: Angelina hat von ihrer Vergangenheit geträumt. Der Verlobte ist ein Charakter aus den Büchern und wird auch noch in der Story auftauchen.

**Avallyn Black**: Man kennt ihn aus dem Buch und nachdem ich mich an die altmodische Einstellung seiner Mutter aus dem vierten Buch und der genialen Wortwahl (Im Englischen war es ‚Scarlet Women') erinnerte dachte ich, das würde passen. Also, sie ist nicht rassistisch, aber sie ist altmodisch und in ihrem Weltbild sollte ein weißer Mann keine schwarze Frau heiraten.

**Schoggi**: Also, von diesem Pairing kenn ich nur eine, aber da sind sie nur nebencharaktere und trennen sich auch wieder (das war die stelle, an der ich aufgehört habe zu lesen). Die gibt es auch nur auf englisch. Es gibt aber noch andere gute Angelina/Slytherin Storys. Auf deutsch kenn ich leider nur meine Angelina/Marcus Story „Ich beobachte dich". Aber wenn du mal bei der Englischen Sprache als Charakter **_Angelina_** und beim anderen **_All_** eingibst, findest du einige (viele Montague/Angelina, 2 Marcus/Angelina (das eine ist ein Sequel zur anderen), ein paar Draco/Angelina und ein paar Angelina/Warrington)

* * *

Übersetzung des Italienischen am Ende.

**Kapitel 6**

**Wieder zu Hause!**

Dyson stand im Wohnzimmer und pfiff ein Lied. Adrian sah ihn wütend an während er darauf wartete, dass Angelina und Julia sich fertig angezogen.

"Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass du heute morgen so nervtötend vergnügt bist?" fragte er seinen Cousin schließlich. Dyson zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte.

"Ah, man sollte denken, dass du der Vergnügte sein solltest. Immerhin war letzte Nacht ja deine Hochzeitsnacht. Oder… was es nicht gut?"

"Wie meine Hochzeitsnacht war geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

Dyson seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also, warum bist du so glücklich?" fragte Adrian erneut und Dyson grinste.

"Ich stelle mir nur gerade unsere Rückkehr nach England vor." Er sah seinen Cousin an und bemerkte, dass Adrian nicht verstand was er meinte.

"Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie _glücklich_ deine Mutter darüber sein wird, dass du eine Frau gefunden hast. Und die liebe Camille! Sie wird sicher _begeistert _sein! Noch mal, wie lange versucht sie schon dich dazu zu kriegen, dass du mit ihr ausgehst?"

Adrian seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

"Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben…" sprach er seine Gedanken aus. Dyson versuchte sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

"Natürlich. Ich kümmere mich um alles. Ich rede mit dem Hotelmanager, schreibe deiner Mutter und meinen Eltern, dass wir später nach Hause kommen, storniere den Portschlüssel für heute. Ich tue alles Nötige… Und im Gegenzug wirst du mir – und zwar detailliert – von deiner Hochzeitsnacht erzählen." Grinste Dyson und hob und senkte seine Augenbrauen mehrmals.

"Stell sicher, dass der Portschlüssel bereit ist. Wir gehen in dreißig Minuten." War Adrians sofortige Antwort.

"Das verletzt mich! Warum willst du mir nichts davon erzählen? Du hast noch nie ein Geheimnis um dein Sexleben gemacht!" sagte Dyson und legte seine Hände über sein Herz als wäre er schwer verletzt.

"Weil ich meine Frau da mag, wo sie ist – in MEINEM Bett! Und jetzt verschwinde und sorg dafür, dass der Portschlüssel fertig ist."

"Dann muss es ja richtig gut gewesen sein, was?" fragte Dyson grinsend gerade bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor Adrian etwas nach ihm werfen konnte.

* * *

Sobald der Portschlüssel sie nach England gebracht hatte atmete Angelina tief ein. Der Wind blies um ihren Rock und sie war froh, dass Adrian sie gebeten hatte, ein grünes, langarmiges Kleid aus Samt zu tragen.

Verglichen mit der Hitze in Argentinien war es England geradezu kalt. Und sie liebte es! Als sie noch jünger gewesen war, hatte sie sich oft über das Wetter in Großbritannien beschwert. Natürlich werden jetzt einige Leute sagen, lieben es die Briten sich über das Wetter in ihrem Land zu beklagen. Aber tief in ihrem Herzen hatte sie es in den letzten vier Jahren vermisst. Und sie war froh, dieses Wetter zurückzuhaben, das in weniger als fünf Minuten von Sonnenschein in Regen umschlug.

Sie standen vor einem großen Haus, oder eher, einer Villa. Julia hielt ihre Hand fest umklammert. Angelina sah zu ihr hinab.

"Es ist kalt." Sagte Julia und zitterte leicht.

"Ja, ist es." Erwiderte Angelina lächelnd. Julia runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte ihre Schwester über so ein schlechtes Wetter lächeln? Erwachsenen waren manchmal wirklich komisch!

Adrian öffnete die Tür und führte Angelina und Julia in die Villa. Dyson folgte ihnen, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Sie betraten die Diele und Julias Augen wurden sofort ganz weit.

Dieses Haus war sogar noch eindrucksvoller als das Hotel, in dem sie gewohnt hatten. Sie blickte direkt auf eine breite Steintreppe, die nach oben führte. Und dann gab es da noch so viele Türen und Wege die von der Diele wegführten. Julia fragte sich, ob das hier so eine Art Schloss war. Wie das, in dem ihre Schwester zur Schule gegangen war.

"Adrian! Du bist schon wieder zu Hause!" hörten sie eine weibliche Stimme näher kommen.

"Das nenne ich einen guten Zeitpunkt. Camille Crowfeather ist heute Morgen vorbeigekommen, um mir etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten und wir haben uns gerade über dich unterhalten!" Eine sehr schöne und elegante Frau kam auf die Gruppe zu und küsste Adrians Wange. Ihr tiefbraunes Haar war zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden und jede einzige Haarsträhne lag genau da, wo sie sollte. Ihr dunkles Kleid sah so aus als wäre es extra für sie gemacht worden – was es wahrscheinlich auch war.

Dyson rollte seine Augen als er seiner Tante zuhörte. Sie hatte genau gewusst, wann sie wieder kommen würden. Sie hatte es bereits gewusst, bevor sie nach Argentinien aufgebrochen waren und Camille war sicher nicht durch Zufall hier.

"Mutter, ich möchte dir…"

"Oh, warte nur einen Moment bis Camille hier ist. Sie ist so ein nettes Mädchen! Du musst sie einfach einladen bevor es jemand vor dir tut." Unterbrach ihn seine Mutter und rief eine Hauselfe, die Camille sagen sollte, dass Adrian wieder zu Hause war.

"Komm, wir gehen in den Salon und treffen sie dort."

"Mutter." Sagte Adrian und wartete darauf, dass seine Mutter aufhörte zu reden. Marjory Pucey sah ihren Sohn mit geweiteten Augen an.

"Ich fürchte Camille wird warten müssen. Ich möchte dir meine Frau vorstellen." Sagte er und legte Angelina seinen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie näher an sich. Marjory stand für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Hatte ihr Sohn gerade wirklich **_Frau_** gesagt? Ihre Augen fielen auf Angelina und sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch als sie sie betrachtete.

Wer dachte dieses Mädchen, dass es war? Nur weil sie ein annehmbares Kleid trug und halbwegs hübsch war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie die passende Frau für Adrian war! Sie war sicher sowieso nur hinter seinem Geld her! Und was war das mit diesem Kind das sie bei sich hatte? Oh lieber Gott, sie hatte bereits ein Kind! Was kann man von solch einer Frau erwarten? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Mutter, das ist Angelina. Und ihre Schwester Julia. Angelina, Julia, das ist meine Mutter, Marjory Pucey."

"Du scherzt doch, oder?" _'Er sagt jetzt besser ja'_ dachte Marjory.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf solch einen Gedanken kommst." Erwiderte Adrian ruhig. Er kannte die Stimmungsschwankungen seiner Mutter zu gut um sich davor zu fürchten. Er wartete jetzt nur noch auf ihr Geschrei.

"Adrian Briscoe Pucey! Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, dass _das_ ein Witz ist!" verlangte sie und deutete auf Angelina. Adrians Griff um Angelinas Schultern wurde fester und Angelina biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Es ist KEIN Scherz! Wir sind verheiratet."

Marjory schnappte nach Luft. Wie konnte er es wagen so eine …

"Nun, dann annullier die Ehe!" sagte sie einfach und drehte sich um.

"Das wird nicht möglich sein." Erwiderte Adrian genauso ruhig.

"Dann lass dich scheiden!"

"Mutter, du weißt, dass eine Pucey-Ehe für die Ewigkeit ist."

Marjory drehte sich abrupt herum und sah Angelina noch einmal an.

"Was weißt du denn von dieser…dieser…Frau? Sie ist wahrscheinlich ein Schlammblut! Sie wird unser Blut verunreinigen! Sie passt nicht in unsere Familie!"

Angelina verkrampfte sich. Hatte sie das nicht schon einmal gehört?

"Ich kann dir versichern, dass Angelinas Blut genauso rein ist wie das unsere!"

"Ha! Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Sie kann doch ihre Papiere gefälscht haben!"

"Und da kommt die nächste." Hörte Angelina Dyson unter seinem Grinsen murmeln hören. Sie drehte sich um, um den Mann, dem das alles hier offensichtlich Spaß machte, anzusehen und er zwinkerte ihr zu und nickte in die Richtung, aus der Marjory vorher gekommen war.

Eine junge, blonde Frau kam langsam auf sie zu und Angelina hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie die Frau kennen.

"Marjory, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte sie in einer widerlichen süßen Stimme als sie auf die Gruppe zukam.

"Adrian, du bist schon zurück? Hattest du eine nette Reise?"

"Die hatte ich in der Tat. Camille, ich bin mir sicher, du erinnerst dich noch an Angelina? Sie war in unserem Jahr auf Hogwarts."

Also daher kannte Angelina sie. Camille sah die andere Frau an und runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich verwirrt darüber, was sie hier tat. Den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als Adrian wieder sprach würde Dyson für immer in seinem Gedächtnis behalten und in jedem Augenblick genießen.

"Wir haben in Argentinien geheiratet."

"Und sie werden diese Ehe SOFORT beenden!" schrie Marjory und überraschte Angelina mit diesem Ausbruch. Sie fragte sich im Stillen, ob Adrian sie wieder nach Argentinien schicken würde. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er so herzlos war. Oder sie hoffte, er wäre es nicht. Das er früher oder später auf seine Mutter hören würde, dessen war sie sich sicher. Nun, sie würde eine Überraschung erleben.

"Nein! Diese Ehe ist rechtens und wird auch eingehalten! Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, sie ist meine Frau. Und sie wird meine Frau bleiben bis einer von uns stirbt!"

Marjory war offensichtlich wütend und Camille starrte Angelina nur mit offenem Mund an. Was hatte diese dunkle Frau, das sie nicht hatte? Wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, war sie dieser große, laute Gryffindor Jäger. Sie sprach aus, was sie dachte, hatte keinen Respekt für die, die ihr überlegen waren, hatte ihren eigenen Kopf und konnte sehr sauer werden. Wer würde eine solche Frau wollen?

"Nun, nun, was soll all dieser _chiasso_?"

'_Wie viel Leute kommen denn noch?'_ fragte sich Angelina als eine alte Frau die Diele betrat.

Ihr Haar – jedenfalls das meiste davon – war schwarz. Hier und da war es von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Sie stütze sich auf einen Gehstock, als sie auf die anderen zukam. Ihr Kleid war aus dunkelrotem Samt. Ihr Gesicht war das einer alten Frau, aber ihre Augen sprühten noch voller Leben.

Dies war also Adrians Großmutter. Wenn seine Mutter und Camille ein Hinweis gewesen waren, auf das, was kam, dann war Angelina auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Sie reckte ihr Kinn während die alte Frau verlangte zu wissen, was los war.

"Dein Enkel glaubt, mit dieser Frau verheiratet zu sein!" sagte Marjory und machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung gegenüber Angelina.

"Ich BIN mit ihr verheiratet." Erwiderte Adrian gerade als seine Großmutter auf Angelina zukam. Die alte Frau war kleiner als Angelina und sie kniff die Augen zusammen als sie die Ehefrau ihres Enkels betrachtete. Sie hob ihre Hand und nahm Angelinas Kinn zwischen ihre Finger, drehte ihr Gesicht von einer Seite auf die andere während sie sie betrachtete.

"_Dignità, orgoglio, coraggio_, _indipendente_" murmelte sie. Sie sah in Angelinas Augen.

"_Tristezza, furia, dolore_," sagte sie leise und nickte.

"_Conosco questa faccia. Conosco questi occhi_." Sie lächelte leicht und wandte sich zu Adrian.

"Du hast eine gute Frau gefunden, würde ich sagen." Ihr Lächeln verließ ihr Gesicht wieder.

"Aber ich will trotzdem noch mit dir reden!"

Adrian nickte still. Seine Mutter brach jedoch die Stille.

"Wie kannst du sagen, dass sie eine gute Frau ist! Wir wissen nichts über sie!"

Adrians Großmutter schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Hand hielt noch immer Angelinas Kinn. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie der jungen Frau wieder ins Gesicht.

"Du siehst es nicht, oder?" fragte sie ihre Schwiegertochter. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und sah wieder zu Angelina.

"Angela… nein, Angelina nicht wahr?"

Nun war es an Angelina die Stirn zu runzeln. Woher wusste diese Frau ihren Namen? Die alte Frau lächelte über Angelinas Gesichtsausdruck.

"Kannst du es wirklich nicht sehen Marjory?"

"Was sehen!"

"Leila Scott. Du siehst genau wie deine Mutter aus Kind." Sagte sie zu Angelina. Marjory runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Außer deinen Augen. Das sind die deines Vaters."

Nun lachte Marjory trocken auf.

"Sie hatten beide braune Augen, Sophia."

"_Stupido_! Ich rede doch nicht von der Farbe." Sagte sie Marjory ärgerlich.

"Ich rede davon, was dahinter liegt… von den Gefühlen die unter der Oberfläche sichtbar sind. Die ganze Zeit über. Wenn man nur genau hinsieht."

Sophia sah sie noch kurz an bevor sie ihr Kinn losließ.

"Deine Eltern haben etwa zur selben Zeit geheiratet wie mein Sohn und Marjory." Begann sie zu erklären, woher sie ihre Eltern kannte.

"Und es stand natürlich in jeder Zeitung. Zwei Highsociety Hochzeiten innerhalb eines Monats, darüber konnte man viel schreiben. Und einige machten sogar einen regelrechten Wettbewerb daraus. Wer hatte die teurere Hochzeit, wer hatte die berühmteren Gäste, das teurere Kleid. Und natürlich, wer die schönere Braut hatte."

Marjory machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Sophia sah ihre Schwiegertochter einen Moment lang an bevor sie sich wieder Angelina zuwandte.

"Ich habe immer gesagt, dass das deine Mutter war." Sagte sie und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich ihre Schwiegertochter aufregte.

"Würdest du Adrian bitte sagen, dass diese Ehe sofort annulliert wird!" sagte Marjory gereizt.

"Nein." Sophia lächelte Angelina und Adrian an und drehte sich zu Marjory.

"Das ist seit Ewigkeiten seine beste Entscheidung gewesen. Diese Hochzeit wird NICHT annulliert, geschieden, oder sonst etwas."

"Aber…"

"_Zitto_! Sie bleiben verheiratet. _Punto e basta_!" sagte Sophia vehement und Marjory wurde still.

"Und nun will ich mit euch reden!" sagte Sophia und ging an Marjory vorbei in Richtung des Salons. Bevor sie die Diele verließ drehte sie sich noch einmal herum.

"Und bring deine Schwester mit, Angelina." Sagte sie und wartete darauf, dass Adrian, Angelina und Julia ihr folgten.

Dyson sagte ihnen noch auf Wiedersehen bevor sie zu Sophia gingen und er versprach Julia bald wieder zu kommen. Als er ging hörte er Marjory lauthals fluchen.

* * *

Als sie den Raum betraten, saß Sophia bereits in einem Sessel und sagte ihnen, sie sollten sich auf die Couch setzen. Julia setzte sich so dicht wie möglich neben ihre Schwester den Teddybären unter einem Arm.

"Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich den Namen deiner Schwester nicht kenne." Sagte Sophia und sah das Kind an.

"Ihr Name ist Julia." Erwiderte Angelina und strich ihrer Schwester übers Haar. Sophia nickte langsam.

"Sag mal Julia, würdest du gerne eine heiße Schokolade trinken?"

Julia sah zu Angelina auf und nickte langsam.

"Adrian, bist du bitte so nett und bringst Julia und ihren _orsacchiotto_ in die Küche und sorgst dafür, dass sie etwas zu trinken bekommt?"

Adrian widersprach seiner Großmutter nicht und erhob sich wortlos von der Couch und führte Julia aus dem Zimmer. Bevor er die Tür schloss drehte Julia sich herum und legte ihren Kopf schief.

"Was ist ein orso… orsach…"

"Orsacchiotto. Es heißt Teddybär." Erklärte Sophia.

Als sie allein waren sah Sophia Angelina eine Zeit lang nur schweigend an.

"Wegen deinen Eltern, mein Beileid." Sagte sie plötzlich. Angelina nickte langsam. Also war es wahr. Dann waren sie wirklich tot. Sie hatte es bereits befürchtet, aber da war immer noch dieser Funke an Hoffnung gewesen.

"Wissen sie wirklich alles von meinen Eltern aus Zeitungen?" fragte Angelina.

"Nein. Mein Ehemann war der Besitzer der Ballycastle Bats." Sagte Sophia und wartete bis Angelina begriff, was das bedeutete.

"Das war das erste Team meines Vaters."

"_Si_. Das war es. Sag mir etwas, Angelina. Und ich bitte dich, ehrlich mit mir zu sein."

Angelina nickte und wartete darauf, dass Sophia sie fragen würde.

"Warum hast du Adrian geheiratet?"

Angelina sah die alte Frau verblüfft an.

"Weil er mir etwas angeboten hat, dass ich nicht ausschlagen konnte."

"Das hört sich nicht nach Liebe an."

"Das ist es nicht."

Sophia seufzte. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Adrian aus Liebe heiraten würde.

"Du weißt, dass es keinen Weg aus dieser Ehe gibt. Wenn du dich also in jemanden verlieben solltest…"

"Ich glaube nicht an Liebe." Sagte Angelina ihr ruhig.

"Das ist traurig." Sagte Sophia und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

"Magst du ihn?"

"Ich… ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich kenne ihn zu wenig."

Sophia seufzte. Das war wirklich nicht was sie sich für Adrians Ehe erhofft hatte. Aber Esmond war wirklich in Marjory verliebt gewesen und das war auch nicht das, was sie für ihren Sohn gewollt hatte.

Und sie hatte den Schmerz in Angelinas Augen gesehen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Worte diesem Gefühl entsprangen. Und es war möglich dies zu heilen.

"Willst du Kinder? Oder ist diese Ehe überhaupt keine echte?"

"Ich will Kinder." Sagte Angelina und errötete. Über diesen Teil ihrer Ehe wollte sie wirklich nicht mit Adrians Großmutter sprechen. Es fühlte sich einfach falsch an, darüber mit der Großmutter seines Ehemannes zu reden.

"Ich hoffe für dich, dass du ihn wenigstens in diesem Zusammenhang magst." Angelina sah überall hin außer zu Sophia, was diese lächeln ließ. Vielleicht war da wirklich noch Hoffnung für die beiden.

"_Tu mi piaci. Mi piace tua natura_." Sagte Sophia. Als sie sah, dass Angelina sie nicht verstand lächelte sie.

"Du gefällst mir. Ich mag deine Art." Übersetzte sie. Sophia sah auf die Standuhr in der Ecke.

"Ich muss nun gehen. Adrian und deine Schwester sollten jeden Moment zurück sein. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und Angelina stand ebenfalls auf. Angelina bot Sophia ihre Hilfe beim Aufstehen an und die alte Frau lächelte dankbar. Sie gingen zusammen zur Tür und verließen den Salon.

"Noch eines." Sagte Sophia und sah zu Angelina auf.

"Ich will, dass du mich entweder Großmutter oder Sophia. Ich will nichts von Mrs. Pucey hören."

In diesem Augenblick kamen Adrian und Julia zurück. Julia stellte sich dicht an ihre Schwester. Angelinas Hand ging automatisch zu Julias Schulter.

"Du gehst schon?" fragte Adrian seine Großmutter als er sich neben seine Frau stellte.

"Ja. Du weißt doch, dass ich Laura und Simone einmal in der Woche zum Mittagessen treffe. Aber wir beide **werden** noch reden, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie küsste Adrians Wange und verabschiedete auch Angelina auf diese Weise.

"Und ich werde wohl öfter kommen müssen um diese junge Dame kennen zu lernen." Sagte sie und lächelte Julia an, die ihren Rücken an Angelinas Beine drückte.

Sophia machte sich auf den Weg zum Kamin in der Bibliothek, von wo aus sie über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hause reisen würde. Aber bevor sie in die Bibliothek ging sah sie sich noch einmal um und sah wie Adrian Angelina und Julia nach oben führte. Seine Hand ruhte auf Angelinas Rücken als sie gingen.

"_Forse un giorno… non si sa mai_…" sagte sie zu sich selbst als sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

* * *

"Ich hoffe, dir gefällt dein Zimmer." Sagte Adrian zu Julia bevor er die Tür öffnete. Julia schnappte hörbar nach Luft als sie das Zimmer betraten und Adrian dachte, dass die Hauselfen die Farben des Zimmers wirklich gut geändert hatten.

Das musste das Zimmer einer Prinzessin sein! Die ganze Einrichtung war in weiß und rosa gehalten. And den Wänden hingen Zeichnungen von Katzenjungen, Welpen und anderen Tierbabys. Ein weißer Schreibtisch und ein weißer Stuhl standen vor einem großen Fenster mit rosa Vorhängen. Ein großer, weißer Schrank, zwei leere weiße Regale und drei weiße und rosafarbene Sessel, die die perfekte Größe für sie hatten waren auch in dem Raum.

Aber es war das weiße Himmelbett, welches sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit erhielt. Die rosa Vorhänge waren offen und zeigten die rosa Bettwäsche. Die Mattratze sah noch weicher aus, als die in dem Hotel.

"Wow!"

"Ich deute das dann als ein Zeichen des Gefallens." Sagte Adrian und Julia drehte sich um und starrte ihn an.

"Das ist wirklich für mich?"

"Natürlich." Er runzelte die Stirn als er die leeren Regale betrachtete.

"Ich fürchte wir müssen noch einkaufen. Ihr braucht mehr Kleider. Und dann müssen wir diese Regale füllen. Spielsachen, Bücher, was immer du willst."

Julia sah Adrian einfach nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

"Danke." Brachte sie schließlich heraus.

* * *

Adrian drehte sich im Bett herum und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Das erste, was er bemerkte war, dass Angelina nicht neben ihm lag. Er runzelte die Stirn. Seine Augen nahmen eine Bewegung am Fenster wahr und er sah Angelina dort in einem Morgenmantel stehen und in den Regen hinaussehen, der auf das Land herunterströmte.

Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Glas des Fensters, welches von der Decke des Raumes bis zum Boden reichte.

"Was tust du?" fragte Adrian sie leise.

"Ich habe das vermisst." Sagte Angelina lachte leicht.

"Den Regen. Ich habe den Regen vermisst. Bis jetzt, hatte ich keine Ahnung wie sehr." Sie drehte sich um und erwartete fast, dass er lachen würde, aber er hob nur die Decke unter der er lag und fragte sie dadurch schweigend ins Bett zu kommen. Angelina biss sich auf die Unterlippe als sie zum Bett zurückging. Sie ließ den Morgenmantel fallen und folgte der unausgesprochenen Einladung und legte sich ins Bett.

Adrian zog sie zu sich und fuhr ihr mit der Hand über den Bauch.

"Es ist noch recht früh." Flüsterte er und küsste ihren Hals. Angelina seufzte unter seinen Berührungen und ließ sich fallen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten wieder zu fliegen.

* * *

Wow, an einem Tag geschrieben und übersetzt… kann sich einer vorstellen, wie meine Finger sich fühlen?

**Übersetzung**:

chiasso – Lärm, Krach

dignità – Würde

orgoglio – Stolz

coraggio - Mut

indipendente – unabhängig

tristezza - Trauer

furia – Wut

dolore – Schmerz

Conosco questa faccia – Ich kenne dieses Gesicht.

Conosco questi occhi. – Ich kenne diese Augen.

Stupido! – Dummkopf!

Zitto! – Still!

punto e basta – Und damit basta

Orsacchiotto – Teddybär

Forse un giorno – Vielleicht eines Tages

Non si sa mai… – Man kann nie wissen…


	8. Gespräche

Schreibblockade, die Hitze, Gewitter, Bewerbungen schreiben, haben mich davon abgehalten, dieses Kapitel hier zu schreiben. Das einzige, was ich in den letzten Wochen getan habe (außer meiner Prüfung zu bestehen) ist lesen.

Noch was, hier findet ihr eine kurze Angelina? (irgendein Slytherin) Story von mir. Die Story ist ab 18.

www. livejournal. com/users/cupiditatis84/3603.html#cutid2

(Ihr wisst ja, löscht die leerstellen vor und nach ‚livejournal.')

Fasse mich kurz, es ist schon halb zwei!

**Avallyn Black**: Ja, war italienisch. Dieses Mal wird es kein Verständnisproblem geben, aber ich fand es einfach störend, die Übersetzung direkt in Klammern zu setzen (hab das selbst schon bei storys so gesehen und mich hat es immer gestört)

**Blub**: freut mich, dass dir die Kapitel so gefallen haben!

**Mrsgaladriel**: Jap, die Oma ist sogar seeehr nett! (Wenn man nicht gerade Marjory heißt ;p)

**Marrychan**: 1. freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! 2. Sophia spricht italienisch. 3. argentinisch gibt es nicht als Sprache, die sprechen Spanisch (nicht böse gemeint :))

**Weltherrscherchen**: Freut mich, dass dir die letzten Kapitel gefallen haben!

**Felicitas**: Also, das ich dir jetzt hier nicht sagen werde, wer der Kerl ist, wirst du hoffentlich verstehen… aber es kommt noch raus…

**Ninaissaja**: mein italienisch? Können oder Unterricht? Keins von beidem! Internetwörterbuch! (Und 1x Hilfe von ner Freundin, die totaler Italienfan ist) :D Jetzt mal ehrlich, würdest du Camille heiraten? Und was deine Review zu _IBD_ betrifft: du weißt ja hoffentlich, was man gegen die wenigen Slytherins im deutschsprachigen Raum tun kann, oder? Mehr Storys schreiben! Also, fang schon mal an:D

**skateZ**: freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**

* * *

Kapitel 7**

**Gespräche**

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, seit sie nach England zurückgekehrt waren. Am ersten Tag war ein Schneider gekommen und hatte bei Angelina und Julia Maße genommen und zwei Tage später waren ihre Schränke voll mit neuen, _sehr_ teuren Kleidern.

Julias Zimmer war voller Spielsachen, Büchern, Malbüchern, Buntstiften, Stofftieren … um es kurz zu machen, es gab nichts, das sie nicht hatte. Sophia hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten und sie fast jeden Tag in den letzten beiden Wochen besucht und auch Dyson war ein paar Mal vorbei gekommen.

Man sollte also denken alles wäre perfekt. Julia gefiel es, in England zu leben, ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben und sie nannte Sophia bereits 'Grandma Sophia'. Adrian war der perfekte Gentleman, zeigte nicht das geringste Zeichen an Zorn oder Brutalität und er hatte sich Julia angenähert.

Aber natürlich konnte es nicht einfach so schön sein…

Marjory sorgte schon dafür! Es gab kaum einen Tag, an dem Camille Crowfeather nicht _zu Besuch_ da war. Wenn Adrian außer Haus war und weder Sophia noch Dyson zu Besuch da waren – was sehr selten der Fall war – war Angelina bei Julia in ihrem Zimmer, brachte ihr Lesen und Schreiben bei und alles, was sie sonst noch lernen musste.

Und nun, zwei Wochen nach ihrer Rückkehr nach England, brachte Adrian Angelina zu einem Anwalt, so dass sie etwas über ihre und Julias Erbschaft herausfinden konnten. Zumindest war das der ursprüngliche Plan gewesen bis Adrian und Angelina in das Büro des Anwalts gingen.

"Es tut mir leid, aber das ist alles, was ich ihnen sagen kann." Sagte der Anwalt zu Adrian und Angelina und klappte die Mappe vor sich wieder zu.

"Das kann nicht sein! Die Johnsons waren alles andere als arm, ihre Töchter müssen etwas geerbt haben."

"Wie ich bereits sagte Mr. Pucey, es ist vier Jahre her, das Geld ist vor über einem Jahr an den Staat gefallen."

"Und was ist mit persönlichen Besitztümern? Dem Haus?"

"Das Haus wurde abgerissen und die persönlichen Gegenstände hielten keinen Wert für den Staat also…"

Angelina hörte kaum noch hin als Adrian weiter mit dem Anwalt diskutierte. Die kleine Hoffnung, die sie gehabt hatte, dass sie noch etwas von ihren Eltern haben könnte, war innerhalb von Minuten zerstört worden.

Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrer Kette und schloss sich um den Anhänger. Also war es wirklich das letzte, was noch von ihren Eltern übrig war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete war Adrian aufgestanden. Angelina erhob sich ebenfalls und mit einem recht kühlen auf Wiedersehen verließen sie das Büro des Anwalts.

* * *

Sie liefen durch die geschäftigen Straßen von London, Adrians Arm um ihre Taille. Die Stadt hatte sich verändert, dachte Angelina. Geschäfte waren verschwunden, neue waren aufgetaucht, es war als liefe sie durch eine völlig andere Stadt als die, die sie vor einigen Jahren gekannt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid, dass nichts von euren Eltern für euch beide geblieben ist." Sagte Adrian plötzlich. Angelina nickte langsam, unsicher was sie ihm antworten sollte.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich nicht vollkommen von dir abhängig bin, was das Geld betrifft." Gab sie leise zu als sie an den alten und neuen Geschäften vorbeigingen. Sie beobachtete die Leute auf der Straße, sah keinen, an den sie sich erinnerte und fragte sich im Stillen was mit ihren Freunden geschehen war. Hatten sie den Krieg überlebt?

"Es ist ebenso dein Geld." Erwiderte Adrian in ihre Gedanken.

"Du sagtest du willst keine Frau, die dein Geld aus dem Fenster wirft." Sagte sie während sie darüber nachdachte wie lange der Krieg gedauert haben konnte. Ihre Eltern hatten immer nur geschrieben, dass es jeden Tag beginnen könnte.

"Ich vertraue darauf, dass du genug Verstand hast rechtzeitig mit dem Geldausgeben aufzuhören, bevor man es als _aus dem Fenster werfen_ bezeichnen könnte." Sagte Adrian und unterbrach erneut ihre Gedanken.

"Und man sollte meinen, dass du es nach den letzten vier Jahren verdienst dir und deiner Schwester etwas zu kaufen."

Angelina war überrascht. So überrascht, dass sie einen Moment innehielt. Adrian wollte sie gerade fragen, wieso sie angehalten hatte, als er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Er drehte sich herum und sah sich einem Mann.

"Adrian, es ist lange her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg vom letzten Jahr."

Adrian nickte nur und zog Angelina enger an sich.

"Und wer ist deine schöne Begleiterin?" fragte der Mann und Angelina konnte seine gelben Zähne sehen als er sie anlächelte.

"Sie ist meine Frau. Angelina, das ist Denton Weatherfly, er war ein Geschäftsfreund meines Vaters." Stellte Adrian sie einander vor und Denton Weatherfly ergriff sofort Angelinas Hand und brachte sie an seine Lippen.

"Ich bin erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mrs. Pucey."

Angelina zwang sich dazu ihn anzulächeln während sie nichts lieber tun würde als ihre Hand wegzuziehen und sie zu waschen – bis ihr Fleisch durchschien. Für ihr Empfinden hielt er ihre Hand zu lange fest. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es selbst war oder ob Adrian sie an sich zog, aber sie fand sich fest an seinen Körper gedrückt.

Als Denton Weatherfly wieder mit Adrian sprach und ihn fragte, wie es seiner Mutter ging zog Angelina ihre Hand zurück und rieb sie heimlich an ihrem Kleid.

Nach fünf weiteren furchtbaren Minuten ging Denton Weatherfly endlich und Angelina seufzte auf. Adrian sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

* * *

"Angie! Angie! Grandma Sophia bringt mir Italienisch bei!" Julia rannte auf ihre Schwester zu, sobald diese mit Adrian nach Hause kam.

"Willst du es hören?"

Angelina nickte als sie sich neben ihre Schwester kniete.

"_Mi sorella è stupenda_."

"Was bedeutet es?" fragte Angelina ihre lächelnde Schwester.

"Sie hat gesagt, dass ihre Schwester wunderschön ist." Übersetzte Adrian. Angelina sah ihn überrascht an.

"Du sprichst italienisch?"

Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern und bevor er ihr antworten konnte kam Sophia langsam auf sie zu.

"Natürlich tut er das." Sagte Sophia bevor sie zur Begrüßung Adrians Wange küsste.

"Und ich bin froh darüber endlich einmal einen freiwilligen _alluno_, einen freiwilligen Schüler zu haben. Und noch dazu einen, der auch etwas anderes lernen will als _imprecazioni._" Sophia sah Adrian viel sagend an.

"Ich war sechs Jahre alt als du damit angefangen hast es mir ernsthaft beizubringen. Natürlich waren Schimpfwörter am wichtigsten für mich!" erwiderte Adrian nur. Sophia seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Angelina.

"Wir gehen einkaufen. _Domani_, morgen." Sagte sie der jungen Frau und übersetzte das italienische Wort sofort.

"Warum?" fragte Adrian sie verwirrt.

"Weil Angelina ein neues Kleid für den _ricevimento_, den Empfang, den wir nächste Woche geben werden um eure Hochzeit zu feiern, braucht."

Adrian runzelte daraufhin die Stirn.

"Frag erst gar nicht ob da nötig ist. Du weißt genau, dass es das ist! Und nur, weil deine Mutter es nicht für nötig hält eure Hochzeit endlich öffentlich bekannt zu geben heißt das nicht, dass ich es ebenfalls einfach so sein lassen werde! Wir werden diesen Empfang für die üblichen Leute geben und Angelina wird dafür ein neues Kleid brachen."

"Warum lassen wir nicht einfach einen Schneider kommen?"

Sophia seufzte schwer.

"_Uomini_! Ihr Männer könnt das nicht verstehen, oder? Es macht keinen Spaß einen Schneider kommen zu lassen."

Angelina musste daraufhin ein Lachen unterdrücken während Adrian den Kopf schüttelte.

"Du wirst sowieso das letzte Wort haben, nicht wahr?"

Sophia lächelte ihn breit an.

"Guter Junge! Wenn deine Mutter das doch nur auch endlich begreifen würde."

* * *

Angelina zog die Decke langsam bis zu ihrer Schulter hoch als sie hörte, wie Adrian sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes hinlegte. Sie hörte, wie er sich mehrmals umdrehte bevor er schließlich mit einem Seufzen liegen blieb. Er hatte das jede Nacht in den letzten vier Tagen getan. Seit sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass es ihr für einige Tage unmöglich sein würde, mit ihm zu schlafen…

Es war gerade so, als wäre es ihm nicht möglich zu schlafen, wenn er nicht mit ihr hatte schlafen können. Während der letzten paar Tage hatte sie ihn oft hin- und herwälzen gehört. Warum sie ihn gehört hatte? Weil sie selbst kaum geschlafen hatte. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, was sie wach hielt. Die Furcht vor den Albträumen, Adrians Hin- und Hergewälze oder der gleiche Grund, der ihn wach zu halten schien.

Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Gerade jetzt hatte sie etwas ganz anderes auf dem Herzen.

"Adrian?" fragte sie und drehte sich etwas herum um ihn auf dem Rücken liegen zu sehen, die Augen weit geöffnet.

"Mhm?" er wandte seinen Kopf und sah sie fragend an.

"Wenn wir einen Sohn haben und er erwachsen ist…wird er… wird er das Mal tragen müssen?"

Adrian runzelte leicht die Stirn. Warum sollte sie ihn jetzt so etwas fragen?

"Der dunkle Lord braucht heutzutage kein Zeichen mehr für seine Anhänger. Es gibt keinen mehr, der sich ihm entgegenstellen würde. Unser Kind bräuchte kein Mal zu tragen. Warum fragst du?"

Angelina antwortete ihm nicht. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder um nachdem sie ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

Etwa zehn Minuten später seufzte Adrian leise. Er verstand. Als Angelina ihn in der ersten Nacht davon abgehalten hatte seinen linken Arm in die Nähe ihrer Augen zu bringen, war durchaus nicht das einzige Mal geblieben. Sie schloss immer ihre Augen oder wandte ihren Kopf ab oder hielt seine Hand und hielt ihn dadurch davon ab mit seinem Arm in die Nähe ihrer Augen zu kommen. Warum hatte er nicht früher bemerkt, dass sie dem Mal auswich? Nun, er würde ihre Reaktion nicht ignorieren, das war sicher.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und sah zu seiner schlafenden Frau. Wenn es nur nicht mehr so lange dauerte bis er sie wieder berühren konnte. Er konnte kaum noch warten bis er sie wieder fühlte, schmeckte und die Leidenschaft und Befriedigung auf ihrem Gesicht sah, hörte, wie sie seinen Namen stöhnte wenn sie beide zusammen kamen…

Er stöhnte und legte sich auf die Seite. War es denn wirklich zuviel verlangt, dass er nur eine Nacht durchschlafen wollte? Offensichtlich war es zuviel verlangt und er drehte sich wieder zurück. Also würde dies wieder eine schlaflose Nacht sein!

* * *

Zwei Stunden später war Adrian immer noch hellwach aber er hatte aufgehört sich von einer auf die andere Seite zu drehen und lag jetzt auf seinem Rücken und starrte die Decke an.

Die Tür zu Adrians und Angelinas Schlafzimmer öffnete sich langsam und Adrian setzte sich im Bett auf um zu sehen, wie Julia ins Zimmer blickte. Sie sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Lippen, den Teddy eng an ihre Brust gedrückt.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen." Flüsterte sie und sah zu ihrer schlafenden Schwester.

"Willst du hier schlafen?" fragte Adrian sie und Julia nickte glücklich bevor sie langsam zu Angelinas Seite des Bettes ging. Adrian legte seine Hand auf Angelinas weckte sie gerade rechtzeitig, dass sie ihre Schwester neben dem Bett stehen sah.

"Julia, hattest du einen Albtraum?"

Julia nickte und Angelina ließ sie unter die Decke krabbeln. Julia, jedoch kletterte über ihre Schwester und legte sich zwischen Angelina und Adrian. Angelina war über das Verhalten überrascht, drehte sich aber dennoch um und legte ihren Arm um ihre Schwester.

Julia kuschelte sich an Angelina bevor sie ihre Hand hinter sich brachte und nach Adrians griff. Sie brachte sie um ihren Körper und auf Angelinas Taille. Nachdem sie nun sicher zwischen den beiden lag und sichergestellt hatte, dass Adrian auch Angelina beschützen konnte, wünschte Julia ihnen eine gute Nacht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Mädchen eingeschlafen war.

Angelina blickte über Julias Kopf in Adrians Augen und schluckte.

"Danke." Flüsterte sie bevor auch sie einschlief. Und es schien, als ob Hypnos endlich Mitleid mit Adrian hatte und ihn den Rest der Nacht durchschlafen ließ.

* * *

Hypnos war der griechische Gott des Schlafes (Sohn von Nyx – Nacht, Bruder von thanatos – Tod, und Vater von Morpheus – Traum)

Und noch mal die Adresse für die Story:

http/www. livejournal. com/users/cupiditatis84/3603.html#cutid2


	9. Mein!

Hey, zuerst hatte ich eine Schreibblockade, die mir nicht mehr als einen Satz pro Tag entlockt hat (mal wieder) und dann hatte ich einen solchen Schreibanfall, dass das Kapitel auf einmal länger geworden wäre als ich vorhatte (vor allem, wenn es bald gepostet werden sollte) also habe ich das Kapitel geteilt und hier ist der erste Teil davon.

Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich das mit dem _nicht berühren_ wohl etwas zu undeutlich formuliert habe. Eigentlich wollte ich das auch in diesem Kapitel klären, aber es kommt jetzt erst im nächsten Teil…. Ich wollte einfach nicht so plump ‚sie hatte ihre Tage' oder so was schreiben. Das war auch schon der einzige Grund warum er sie nicht ‚berühren' konnte.

**Chaneira**: Tja, schön idyllisch. Aber wie heißt es so schön… die Ruhe vor dem Sturm…

**skateZ**: bei dem Satz mit dem Italienisch musste ich grinsen! Die Sprache spreche ich nämlich überhaupt nicht (Pizza und Spaghetti zähle ich mal nicht als ‚Vokabeln'). Die Wörter suche ich in Wörterbüchern und die Sätze puzzle ich mit meinen Franz und Spanisch Kennen zusammen und ab und an mit Hilfe von ner Freundin die totaler Italienfan ist :D UND GIB MIR SOFORT MEINEN ADRIAN SONST SCHREIB ICH NICHT WEITER:((

**Avallyn Black**: Die Adresse ist, wie auch schon in meiner AN vor dem letzten Kapitel gesagt, der Link zu einer kurzen Ab 18 Story die ich geschrieben hab.

**Ninaissaja**: Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mit Ginny überhaupt nichts anfangen… (in meiner D/Hr story +Sequel hatte sie die Rolle der Bösen inne :D) Ich und Interesse an griechischer Mythologie? JA! Und römische und zum teil auch Germanische, Nordische, Keltische, Ägyptische…. Überhaupt Mythologie!

**Blub**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, aber auf Angelinas Ex musst du noch ein bisschen warten. Aber einen möglichen Kandidaten schließt das folgende Kapitel schon mal aus…

**Midnight-of-Darkness**: Freut mich, dass dir die Story bis jetzt gefällt. Das mit dem Happy End… na, mal sehen…

**Mrsgaladriel**: Na ja, so schnell wars jetzt leider nicht, hoffe aber, der Inhalt des Pitels macht das wieder gut.

**Monique**: Freut mich, dass dir die Story und das Pairing gefallen! Hoffe, das bleibt auch so.

**Marrychan**: Dankeschön! Ja, ich sprech' außer Deutsch noch: Englisch (anders wäre das mit dem zweisprachigen posten meiner Storys auch leicht schwer…), Französisch und Spanisch (wenn man das sprechen nennen kann :D) und Deschelder Platt (Okay, gehört wohl zu Deutsch aber vielleicht auch nicht… :D Dialekt halt)

**

* * *

Kapitel 8**

**Mein!**

"Nein, das ist es einfach nicht." Sagte Sophia zum etwa zwanzigsten Mal. Angelina seufzte als sie sich aufmachte um das nächste Kleid anzuziehen. Als sie aus der Umkleidekabine kam weiteten sich Sophias Augen für einen Moment und sie lächelte.

"Ja. Das ist das perfekte Kleid für den Empfang." Die alte Frau erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging auf Angelina zu.

"_Sì, perfetto_!" sie drehte Angelina zu dem Spiegel zu ihrer Rechten um und ließ die junge Frau sich ansehen.

Das Kleid war aus grünem Samt geschneidert und schimmerte im Licht des Geschäftes. Es lag um ihren Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Zwei silberne Broschen hielten den Stoff an ihren Schultern und ließen das Kleid auf ihren Busen fallen, sodass es wie Wellen auf ihrer dunklen Haut aussah. Ihr Rücken war zum größten Teil nackt und wie über ihrer Brust fiel das Kleid auch über ihrem Hintern wie in Wellen.

"_Come una principessa_." Lächelte Sophia und versuchte Angelinas Haar hochzuhalten.

"Nur noch eine nette Frisur und die Prinzessin ist perfekt. Deine Mutter wäre so stolz wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnte."

Angelina seufzte. Sie wusste, dass Sophia Recht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Mutter als sie ihr das Bild vom Julball gezeigt hatte, welches Alicia von ihr gemacht hatte.

"Ich wünschte, sie könnte mich jetzt sehen." Flüsterte sie und berührte ihr Medaillon.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie genau das tut." erwiderte Sophia und legte ihre Hand auf Angelinas Schulter. "Wenn es eine Person gab, die jetzt wohl ein Engel ist, dann war es deine Mutter."

Sophia wandte sich an dem Besitzer des Geschäfts und nickte.

"Wir nehmen das Kleid. Liefern sie es nächsten Samstag."

"Und wir besuchen jetzt Adrian." Sagte sie als sie sich wieder zu Angelina umdrehte.

* * *

Angelina hielt vor dem Stadion der Ballycastle Bats an und runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste ja, dass Sophias Mann der Besitzer der Bats gewesen war, aber…

"Ich nehme dann mal an, dass Adrian dir nicht gesagt hat, dass er das Team und das Stadion von Briscoe geerbt hat?"

Angelina schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Sophia seufzte während sie etwas auf Italienisch murmelte und schüttelte den Kopf als sie Angelina zum Stadion führte. Als sie es betraten führte Sophia sie durch einen Gang, der zum Spielfeld führte. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von ehemaligen Teams, die sie ansahen. Angelina blieb vor einem aus den Siebziegern stehen.

Einer der Jäger, ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann grinste sie breit an und winkte ihr langsam. Angelina streckte ihre Hand aus doch bevor sie das Bild berührte ließ sie sie wieder sinken.

"Das war die Saison, in der du geboren wurdest." Sagte Sophia hinter ihr. "Dein Vater hat jeden Punkt für dich erzielt."

Angelina lächelte traurig über diese Worte und sah sich das Bild ihres Vaters noch einmal an bevor sie sich umdrehte. Sie konnte jetzt das Spielfeld sehen auf dem das derzeitige Team im Sand stand. Sie hatten offensichtlich gerade ihr Training beendet und unterhielten sich darüber. Sie beobachtete die Spieler des Teams und runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. Fast hätte sie geglaubt….

"Angelina? Fühlst du dich _indisposta_… krank?" Aber Angelina reagierte nicht auf Sophias Stimme.

* * *

Es gibt ein Sprichwort, welches besagt, dass es für alles ein erstes Mal gibt. Heute waren die Mitglieder der Ballycastle Bats Zeugen eines solchen ersten Mals. Und was für ein erstes Mal! Nie zuvor hatte jemand so etwas gesehen und wahrscheinlich würde das auch nie wieder jemand sehen.

Während sie in einem Kreis auf dem Spielfeld standen und über das Training und das nächste Spiel sprachen ließ Oliver Wood, der Hüter des Teams, seinen Besen fallen.

"Wood? Geht's dir gut?" fragte ihn Steven Bartleby, der Sucher und Captain des Teams. Aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Oliver starrte direkt auf das Gebäude wo zwei Frauen, von denen eine offensichtlich Mrs. Pucey war, standen.

"Oliver?" Steven hatte seinen Hüter nie so blass gesehen, noch nicht einmal während einem seiner Aufenthalte in St. Mungo's. Oliver murmelte etwas und ging dann langsam auf die beiden Frauen zu und lief ein verwirrtes Team zurück.

* * *

"Oh mein Gott!"

"Angelina?" Sophia folgte Angelinas Blick und sah einen der Spieler auf sich zukommen.

Oliver ging langsam zu Angelina und schüttelte seinen Kopf als er vor ihr stehen blieb. Er hielt ihren Kopf in seinen Händen als ob er sicherstellen wollte, dass sie wirklich da war während er weiterhin seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Angelina…"

Ihren Namen zu hören brachte Angelina zurück in die Wirklichkeit und sie schlang ihre Arme um Olivers Hals. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und umarmte sie während er versuchte zu verstehen, wie sie hier sein konnte.

Oliver zog sich langsam von ihr zurück und sah in ihr Gesicht.

"Du lebst! Du bist zurück! Und… und… dir geht's gut, richtig?"

Angelina lachte über Olivers verwirrtes Gestammel und seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Natürlich geht's mir gut."

"Und Jul?"

"Ihr geht's auch gut."

"Aber… warum bist du nicht zurückgekommen als ich dir geschrieben habe, dass der Krieg vorbei ist? Ich dachte du…"

Angelina runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich habe nie einen Brief von dir erhalten." Sagte sie ihm während Oliver sie weiterhin ansah, seine Hände fuhren von ihrer Taille zu ihren Schultern, zu ihrem Gesicht und zurück zu ihren Schultern als ob er sicherstellen wollte, dass sie wirklich vor ihm stand.

"Was tust du hier? Wo warst du die ganzen Jahre? Was ist passiert…?"

"Ich glaube ich habe dich noch nie so viele Fragen stellen gehört." Lächelte Angelina ihn an.

"Ich…ich..." Oliver war nicht sicher, was er sagen wollte. Vier Jahre lang hatte er geglaubt sie sei tot und nun stand sie vor ihm, lächelnd, gesund, und sie trug ein Kleid – ein Kleid! – das sehr teuer gewesen sein musste.

"Was tust du hier?" fragte er sie noch einmal. Angelina sah zu Sophia, die hinter ihr stand und die beiden neugierig beobachtete. Angelina biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie die letzten Jahre erklären sollte. Aber sie konnte es ihm schlecht mitten in einem Flur erzählen – wo sie von mehreren Personen beobachtet haben.

"Sophia, würdest du uns bitte für einen Moment entschuldigen?" fragte sie mit flehenden Augen. Sophia nickte nur.

"Ich könnte sowieso eine Pause gebrauchen. Ich gehe in das Bistro." Sagte sie und deutete auf einen anderen Flur. "Der junge Mann kann dir sicherlich den Weg zeigen wenn ihr fertig seid und dann gehen wir zu Adrian."

Angelina nickte und fühlte wie sie sich leicht entspannte als Sophia sich auf den Weg ins Bistro machte. Sie hoffte Sophia hatte keine falschen Ideen über sie und Oliver.

"Können wir irgendwo hingehen?" fragte sie und wandte sich zu ihrem alten Freund. Oliver nickte und führte sie zu den Zuschauerrängen.

"Also, wo waren du und Julia in den letzten Jahren?" fragte Oliver sie sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten. Aber Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Später. Zuerst will ich, dass du mir alles über den Krieg erzählst. Was ist passiert?"

Oliver seufzte. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Sperling, der über das Stadion flog und einem Artgenossen nachflog, als er sich erinnerte.

"Ich war in St. Mungo's also bin ich vielleicht nicht die beste Informationsquelle." Begann er. Angelina merkte, dass er nervös war, so als wolle er nicht darüber nachdenken. Die Art, wie er ihre Hand abwechselnd drückte und streichelte war ein großer Hinweis dafür.

"Zuerst waren da mehrere Attacken von Todessern. Theater, Restaurants, Stadion… überall da, wo sie viele Leute erreichen konnten. Diese Attacken schienen völlig unkoordiniert. Sie passierten so sporadisch, es gab keinen richtigen Sinn hinter den Angriffen außer dem, zu töten und die, die sie überlebten zu ängstigen.

"Vier Tage und etwa sieben oder acht Angriffe." Seine Hand drückte ihre als er fortfuhr.

"An einem Samstag Morgen kam eine Medihexe in mein Zimmer und sagte mir, dass meine Eltern bei einem Angriff an diesem Morgen gestorben waren."

"Samstag?" fragte Angelina als sich ihr Herz zusammenzog.

"Ja, während ihrem wöchentlichen Brunch."

"Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie und wann meine Eltern…"

"Ich habe überlegt, dir eine Eule zu schicken, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du es auf diese Art erfährst. Ich wollte es dir sagen, wenn du hergekommen wärst. Es ist schlimm genug, dass es kein Grab für sie gibt, ich wollte wenigstens für dich da sein, wenn du erfährst, was mit deinen Eltern geschehen ist." Für einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander bevor Angelina Oliver fragte, was nach den Angriffen geschah.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was für ein Tag es war, aber ich war noch in St. Mungo's. – blöde Klatscher hatten mich damals echt fies erwischt – Aber ich durfte schon mein Zimmer verlassen und herumlaufen. Ich hörte, wie ein anderer Patient die Zeitung vorlas. Harry Potter wurde von du-weißt-schon-wem getötet. Der Todesfluch direkt durchs Herz. Sein Körper wurde vor dem Ministerium gefunden. Neben ihm lagen die seiner beiden Freunde. Du weißt schon, der kleine Bruder von Fred und George…"

"Ron."

Oliver nickte bei dem Namen.

"Ja, Ron. Und das Mädchen, das immer bei ihnen war. Die eine, die Harrys Brille während eines Spiels verzaubert hatte… Hillary, Harmony…"

"Hermine."

"Die beide wurden nicht durch den Todesfluch getötet. Sie müssen gefoltert worden sein, bevor sie starben. Und nicht nur mit Flüchen und Zaubersprüchen. Mindestens das Mädchen wurde auch auf nichtmagische Weise gefoltert…"

Angelina erzitterte als sich ihr Gehirn ausmalte, was sie erlitten haben mussten bevor sie starben. Obwohl der Tag recht sonnig war, fühlte sie sich plötzlich kalt.

"Dann ging alles recht schnell. Etwa eine Woche später, vielleicht auch zwei, trat der Minister zurück. Die Totesser, die noch in Askaban gefangen gehalten wurden, wurden befreit und statt ihrer wurden viele Auroren und Leute einer Gruppe die Orden des… Phoenix, ja, ich glaube, das war es, genannt wurde dort eingesperrt.

"Es gab niemanden mehr, der kämpfen konnte. Jetzt, wo Harry und Dumbledore tot waren… war einfach keiner mehr da. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem ich aus St. Mungo's entlassen wurde. Es war der Tag an dem die Todesser ihre Gerichte hielten."

Angelina sah Oliver verwirrt an und er erklärte es ihr.

"Sie wollten ein Exempel an einigen Auroren und den Mitgliedern dieses Orden statuieren in dem sie sie öffentlich töteten. Um sicherzustellen, dass keiner je wieder auf die Idee kommen würde, sich gegen du-weißt-schon-wen aufzulehnen. Wir… wir wurden zusammen getrieben. Jeder musste eines dieser Gerichte mit ansehen. Hinrichtung wäre ein besseres Wort gewesen als Gericht. Es gab keinen Richter, keinen Anwalt… nichts. Nur die, die sterben sollten und die… Dinger… die sie töten sollten…"

"Dinger?"

Oliver nickte und zitterte als er den Tag vor vier Jahren wieder erlebte.

"Erinnerst du dich an Professor Lupin?" Er wartete bis sie ja sagte bevor er weitersprach.

"Er sah schon mehr tot als lebendig aus. Und dann war da dieser… ich weiß nicht, er sah aus wie ein Mann aber… dann knurrte er… er war wie eines dieser Monster, von denen man als Kind träumt. Er sah so aus, wie mir meine Eltern einen Werwolf beschrieben haben aber es war mitten am Tag und es war noch zwei Wochen bevor der nächste Vollmond gewesen wäre und… es war schrecklich…"

Er sah Angelina an und sie konnte den Horror in seinen Augen sehen.

"Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass du damals nicht hier warst. Du musst die einzige Person in diesem Land sein, die keinen dieser Morde mit ansehen musste. Und glaub mir, das war etwas, was ich keinem wünschen würde."

"Jeder wurde auf so eine Art getötet?"

"Nein, nicht alle, die gegen ihn kämpften. Ich weiß nicht genau, was mit dem Rest passiert ist. Ich glaube keiner außer den Todessern weiß das." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Als er ihr sein Gesicht wieder zuwandte lächelte er sie an.

"Aber genug jetzt von den schlechten Erinnerungen. Wo warst du all die Jahre? Und was hat dich heute hierher gebracht?"

Angelina schluckte. Hatte Oliver nicht gerade gesagt, sie sollten die schlechten Erinnerungen hinter sich lassen?

"Ich… es war die Hölle." Begann sie und sah zu Boden.

"Ich… Ich will nicht darüber reden … niemals… du musst mir einfach glauben…"

Oliver legte seine Hand auf Angelinas Schulter und streichelte sie vorsichtig.

"Es ist okay, ich wollte keine negativen Erinnerungen heraufbeschwören."

Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Warum ich hier bin… eines Abends … hat mich jemand gefunden und mir angeboten mich zurück nach England zu bringen. So bin ich hierher gekommen." Sie spielte nervös mit dem dünnen Ring aus Weißgold an ihren Finger.

"Du bist verheiratet?" fragte Oliver als er den Ring an ihrem Finger sah.

Angelina nickte und räusperte sich.

"Mit Adrian Pucey."

Sie könnte auch plötzlich pink geworden sein – Oliver hätte genau so schockiert ausgesehen. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten bis er sich gefangen hatte.

"Hat er dich bedroht? Zwingt er dich dazu?"

"Nein, nein, Oliver es ist nichts dergleichen. Er behandelt mich mit Respekt und er zwingt mich zu gar nichts."

"Er missbraucht dich nicht, oder! Er schlägt dich nicht oder …!"

"Nein. Oliver glaub mir, es geht mir gut. Besser als in den letzten paar Jahren. Und Julia auch."

Oliver nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Du sagst mir die Wahrheit, ja? Es geht dir gut? Und Jul auch, ja? Und du hast freiwillig geheiratet und bist glücklich?"

Angelina bedeckte seine Hände mit ihren eigenen und versuchte ihn anzulächeln.

"Ich bin so glücklich wie ich es in irgendeiner Ehe sein könnte." Sagte sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß und Oliver zuckte leicht zusammen.

"Ich bringe ihn um wenn er dir wehtut."

"Ich weiß." Sagte Angelina zärtlich und umarmte Oliver noch einmal.

"Wir sollten zurückgehen. Dein _Ehemann_ wartet nicht gern."

"Warum spielst du eigentlich für ihn?" fragte sie ihn auf dem Rückweg. Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich muss irgendwo spielen. Es gibt kein Team mehr, das nicht einem Todesser gehört."

"Weißt du, was mit Alicia und Katie?" wollte Angelina wissen bevor sie das Gebäude ereichten.

"Ich weiß, dass Alicia jetzt in Frankreich lebt. Sie hat vor zwei Jahren einen Franzosen geheiratet. Und Katie ist nach Irland gezogen. Ihre Eltern zogen dorthin um, um sich um ihre Großmutter zu kümmern und Katie ist mit ihnen gegangen. Sie wollten beide von hier weg."

Sie hatten mittlerweile den Eingang des Stadiongebäudes erreicht. Sie hörten Schritte und als sie sich herumdrehte sah Angelina Adrian auf sie zukommen. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus Stein. Sie wandte sich wieder zu Oliver.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sagte sie ihm und lächelte ihn an. Oliver sah zu Adrian und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich sehe dich wieder, richtig?"

"Natürlich." Sagte sie ihm und umarmte ihn erneut bevor sie ihm sagte er solle gehen während sie sich umdrehte und auf Adrian zueilte. Oliver, jedoch blieb wo er war und beobachtete die beiden, jeder Zeit bereit sich vor Angelina zu stellen, sollte dies nötig sein.

Und nach dem Blick auf Adrians Gesicht zu urteilen, würde sie ihn brauchen…


	10. Mein! teil 2

Also, ich mache es heute mal ganz kurz, weil ich schon hundemüde bin!

**Ninaissaja**, **blub**, **Midnight-of-Darkness**, **Katzura**, **Mrsgaladriel**, **Kissymouse**, **teddy172**, **Chaneira**, **Monique** und **Marrychan** DANKESCHÖN!

**Mrsgaladriel**: nein, es war nicht Montague. (Der könnte nie so böse sein!)

**Chaneira**: Wieso glauben die Leute bei meinen Fics immer, Olli wolle was von Angie?

* * *

…Angelina blieb direkt vor ihrem Ehemann stehen. Sie brachte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich um ihn zu küssen. Natürlich hatte sie Adrian überrascht, aber nach einem Augenblick erwiderte er den Kuss und seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille.

Sie beendete langsam den Kuss, ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust. Adrian zog seine Arme von ihr weg und sah sie fragend an.

"Warum hast du mich gerade geküsst?"

Angelina drückte ihre Hand fester gegen seine Brust, sie spürte, dass Oliver noch hinter ihr stand und wollte Adrian nicht gehen lassen.

"Ich habe versucht dich davon abzuhalten etwas zu tun, das einer von uns beiden ganz sicher bereuen würde!" erwiderte sie. Adrian sah über ihre Schulter zu Oliver und Angelina fühlte wie er unter ihrer Hand verspannte.

"Adrian." Versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. "Oliver ist mein Freund seit…schon immer. Er war immer da, sogar noch bevor ich laufen und sprechen lernte. Seine Mutter ist meine Patentante und meine Mutter ist seine. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich." Sie hielt einen Moment inne bevor sie weitersprach.

"Ich habe dich um nichts für mich gebeten. Und ich werde dich auch niemals um etwas anderes bitten, wenn du mir diesen Wunsch erlaubst: halte mich nicht davon ab Oliver zu sehen."

Adrian sah sie an, ohne dass sich seine Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht oder in seinen Augen zeigten. Er sah noch einmal über ihre Schulter zu Oliver und dann wieder in ihr Gesicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drehte er sich um und ging.

"Adrian…" Angelina fühlte eine weiche Hand auf ihrem Arm und sah Sophia neben sich stehen. Die alte Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf und blickte ihrem sich entfernenden Enkel nach.

"Gib ihm Zeit. Er ist ein _testardo_. Genau wie sein Großvater." Sophia lächelte über die Erinnerungen. "Briscoe war genau so ein großer Dickschädel wie Adrian."

"Und was hast du getan, wenn er ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach gegangen ist?" seufzte Angelina. Sie blickte Sophia lächeln und sah sie lächeln.

"Das hing davon ab, warum er weggegangen war, aber meistens hab ich ihn dazu gebracht wieder mit mir zu reden in dem ich… ah, nun, wenn du dir das nicht vorstellen kannst hast du noch ein langes, hartes Eheleben vor dir." Sophia zwinkerte Angelina zu. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass Angelina eine andere Antwort erwartet hatte.

"Zeig ihm, dass er der einzige Mann für dich ist." Sagte sie Angelina, das Lächeln war von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. "Und lass ihn nicht an dir zweifeln."

* * *

Angelina saß auf ihrem Bett während sie darüber nachdachte, was Oliver ihr erzählt hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sich samstags immer mit Olivers zum Brunch getroffen. Sie hatten kein Wochenende ausgelassen. Und deshalb waren sie jetzt tot? Das war nicht fair!

"Angie?" Sie drehte sich zur Tür und sah Julia durch die halbgeöffnete Tür ins Zimmer linsen. Angelina lächelte ihr zu und ihr Schwester kam ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben Angelina aufs Bett.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Julia ihre Schwester und lehnte sich gegen Angelinas Arm. Angelina legte ihren Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich.

"Ich habe an Mama und Papa gedacht." sagte Angelina während sie mit ihrer Hand durch Julias Haar strich.

"Ich vermisse sie." Sagte die siebenjährige traurig.

"Ich vermisse sie auch Julia." Flüsterte Angelina und küsste Julias Kopf.

"Komm, du solltest jetzt zu Bett gehen." Julia nickte.

"Diese gemeine Frau ist wieder hier." Sagte sie als Angelina sie in ihr Zimmer brachte. _'Diese gemeine Frau'_ war Julias Ausdruck für Camille Crowfeather. Angelina seufzte über das Wissen, dass diese Frau hier war.

* * *

Adrian betrat das Haus gerade in dem Moment als Angelina die Treppe herunter kam. Ihre Augen trafen sich genau in dem Moment, als eine Stimme, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, seinen Namen sagte.

"Adrian. Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen. Es ist so lange her seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

Adrian seufzte als Camille aus dem Salon direkt auf ihn zukam. Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch als sie vor ihm stehen blieb, zu ihm auflächelte und mit den Lidern klimperte.

"Wir haben uns erst vor zwei Tagen gesehen, Camille." Entgegnete er, während er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete wie Angelina die letzte Stufe der Treppe erreichte.

_Zeig ihm, dass er der einzige Mann für dich ist_. Erinnerte sich Angelina an Sophias Worte. _Und während ich dabei bin, zeige ich Camille besser auch, dass ich die einzige Frau für ihn bin_. Dachte sie, als sie ihren Weg zu den beiden machte. Sie konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass Adrian sie nicht von sich wegstoßen würde.

Sie sammelte jedes bisschen des Gryffindor Mutes in sich und ging auf ihren Ehemann zu und strich mit ihrer Hand von seiner Brust zu seiner Schulter.

"Du kommst spät." Flüsterte sie und lehnte sich vor um seine Wange zu küssen.

"Ich hab dich vermisst." Ihr Atem glitt über sein Ohr. Adrian brachte seine Hände zu ihrer Taille als Angelinas Lippen langsam zu seinem Mund wanderten. Aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle entrang ihm ein dunkles Knurren als ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Sein Griff um ihre Taille wurde stärker als sie ihre Lippen öffnete und seine Zunge in ihrem Mund willkommen hieß. Gott, diese Frau konnte ihn alles um sich herum vergessen lassen. Die Art, wie sie ihn mit diesen dunkelbraunen, mit Leidenschaft gefüllten Augen ansah als sie voneinander ließen. Die Art, wie ihr Atem seine Haut kitzelte. Die Art, wie sich ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern anfühlten, so, als hielte sie sich an ihnen aufrecht.

"Komm ins Bett." bat sie leise und küsste ihn erneut, zärtlicher dieses Mal und kürzer.

"Ich bin gleich da." Erwiderte Adrian und ließ sie langsam los. Er ging in Richtung der Küche und ließ die beiden Frauen alleine in der Diele stehen.

"Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht Camille." Lächelte Angelina die blonde Frau neben sich an.

* * *

Adrian öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und sah Angelina auf dem Bett sitzen, ihre Beine an sich gezogen. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern und verbarg die dünnen Träger des goldenen Negligés, das sie trug. Das einzige was sie noch brauchen würde, um das Bild zu vervollständigen, wären weiße Federflügel gewesen.

Als seine Augen auf ihrem Gesicht, oder genauer gesagt auf ihren Augen ruhten, sah er die Unsicherheit in ihnen.

"Bist du wütend auf mich, weil ich dich gebeten habe Oliver wiederzusehen?" fragte sie leise als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Adrian seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür.

"Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich." Sagte er schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er Angelina, die ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte.

"Komm ins Bett." Flüsterte sie wieder. Adrian tat um was sie gebeten hatte und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihr Haar und zog sie sanft zu sich.

"Ich will wissen, wann du ihn triffst." Flüsterte er. Normalerweise hätte Angelina eine solche Bitte sofort abgelehnt aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen – verzweifelt und bittend – war etwas zu dem sie nicht _Nein_ sagen konnte. Nicht wenn es von einem Mann wie Adrian kam. Und so nickte sie.

Adrian berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem Haar und er hielt sie nah an seinem Gesicht. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Kuss intensiver. Angelina begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Adrians Hand strich über die sanfte Haut ihres Oberschenkels.

Als Angelina sein Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte und es ihm ausgezogen hatte fiel ihr Blick auf einen Verband, den er an seinem linken Arm hatte. Sie zog sich sofort von ihm zurück und runzelte die Stirn.

"Du bist verletzt?" fragte sie und berührte vorsichtig den Verband.

"Nein." Antwortete Adrian und küsste ihren Nacken. Er legte sie auf das Bett zurück und schob ihr Negligé weiter hoch.

"Warum dann die Bandage?" fragte Angelina verwirrt.

"Auf diese Weise siehst du nicht mehr das…" Angelina unterbrach ihn indem sie ihn in einen weiteren Kuss zog. Sie hatte bereits verstanden. Er hatte seinen Arm verbunden, so dass sie das dunkle Mal nicht mehr sehen musste.

Ihre Finger begannen seine Hose zu öffnen und sobald sie die Knöpfe offen hatte, glitt ihre Hand unter den Stoff. Adrian stöhnte in ihren Mund als ihre Finger sich um ihn schlossen.

Er knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe während er das goldene Negligé bis zu ihrer Taille hinaufschob. Seine Finger bewegten sich zurück zu ihren Beinen und er streichelte die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Angelina seufzte auf als seine Finger nach Norden wanderten. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück ins Kissen und gab ihren Hals frei für Adrian.

Adrian küsste und knabberte seinen Weg von ihren Lippen über ihren Hals bis hin zum Kragen ihres Negligés. Seine Finger streichelten sie langsam, hielten denselben Rhythmus bei, wie ihre Hand in seiner Hose.

"Ich brauche dich." Sagte ihm Angelina mit rauer Stimme und fing an ihm auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke auszuziehen. Nur wenige Sekunden später lag er nackt auf ihr. Seine Hose und Boxershorts lagen auf dem Boden, bedeckt von ihrem Negligé.

Sie konnte ihn spüren, so nah und doch drang er nicht in sie ein. Es machte sie verrückt. Sie stöhnte und brachte ihm ihre Hüften entgegen damit er sich endlich bewegte. Doch Adrian dachte nicht daran und küsste ihre Wange.

"Du bist mein." Flüsterte er und sein Atem auf ihrer Haut ließ sie erzittern. Sie sah in seine Augen. Sie waren ein ungewöhnliches Dunkelblau, oder vielleicht lag es auch nur an dem wenigen Licht im Zimmer, dass sie so dunkel aussahen.

"Ich bin dein." Erwiderte sie in einem Flüstern und seine Lippen trafen auf die ihren als er in sie eindrang. Adrians Hände wanderten über ihren Körper als sie anfingen, sich gemeinsam zu bewegen.

Ihre Hände versuchten jeden Zentimeter vom Körper des anderen zu erreichen. Angelina fühlte sich, als wären sie zwei Süchtige auf der Suche nach ihrer Droge. Ihre Bewegungen waren hektisch und chaotisch. Ihre Küsse leidenschaftlich und wild. Es war nicht so, als hätten sie die letzten paar Tage nicht miteinander geschlafen. Es war mehr wie Jahre. Jahrhunderte.

Und es machte keinen Sinn. Für keinen von ihnen. Solche Gefühle zu haben. Sich nur so komplett zu fühlen, wenn sie vereint waren, obwohl sie sich nicht lieben. Nicht an Liebe glaubten. Und selbst, wenn sie es getan hätten, an die Liebe geglaubt, wären sie sicherlich nicht die wandernde Seele gewesen, die für den anderen vorherbestimmt war.

Und dennoch schrieen sie als sie kamen, den Namen des anderen in die Nacht und hielten sich am anderen fest bis sie zurück auf das Bett fielen und blieben ineinander verwoben liegen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es gut und sonst nichts. Einfach nur gut. Bis sie ihre Augen öffneten und sich ansahen. Als eisiges Blau warmes Braun traf – Eis Feuer traf– ließen sie sich los.

Und wie in jeder anderen Nacht zuvor drehte sich Angelina auf ihre Seite und wandte ihrem Ehemann den Rücken zu. Und alles, was Adrian noch tun konnte war einzuschlafen bis ihn die Geräusche, die sie während ihrer wiederkehrenden Albträume machte, wieder wecken würden.

* * *

Also, nachdem ich es jetzt übersetzt habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich gestern Abend vielleicht nicht mehr die Gedichte von Ulla Hahn, die wir mal in der Schule hatten, hätte lesen sollen. (Obwohl die wirklich gut waren). Aber es scheint, als haben die auf mich abgefärbt. Zumindest, was die letzten paar Absätze angeht… 


	11. Von Fischen und Vögeln

So, wurd mal wieder ein bisschen später als geplant und ist auch weniger als geplant…. Aber das pitelchen hat mir fast den letzten Nerv geraubt.

**Nina-issaja**: Zum Thema Todesser kommt hier schon was. Und die Albträume kommen auch noch später…

**Katzura**: Tja, Adrian lernt eben, wann er seiner Frau ihren Freiraum lassen muss… und wer weiß, vielleicht kommt sie ja eines Tages zu ihm…

**Kissymouse**: Och, ich glaube der Empfang wird ganz ruhig und harmlos… ja, ganz ruhig und harmlos… :D

**Blub**: Danke, danke, danke….

**Teddy172**: freut mich, dass dir die Szene mit Camille so gut gefallen hat. Es hat auch viel Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben.

**Chaneira**: Ne, in meinen Storys will Olli nie was von Angie, denn ich könnte ihn nie unglücklich machen wenn sie dann mit nem anderen zusammen ist.

**Weltherrscherchen**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub.

**Mrsgaladriel**: Du fandest das Ende traurig? Na, dann bin ich mal gespannt, was du von dem Ende hier hältst.

**Saxas13**: sich ans Herz fass Noch… nie…Angelina…Geschichte? Na, dann mach ich mal Eigenwerbung: _Ich beobachte dich_. Eine Angelina/Marcus Story von …. MIR :D

EDIT: Zwei _kleine_ Fehler ausgebessert. Danke mrsgaladriel!

**

* * *

Kapitel 9**

**Von Fischen und Vögeln**

"_Angelina? Geht es dir gut?" fragte Alicia besorgt ihre Freundin. Angelina saß am Fenster und zuckte mit den Schultern._

"_Es fühlt sich so an als würde er mich verlassen und nicht nur die Schule." Gab sie traurig zu._

"_Oh Angie, sag so was nicht! Du kannst ihn doch jederzeit sehen." Versuchte Alicia das andere Mädchen zu beruhigen. Als sie in Angelinas Gesicht blickte sah sie die Tränen über die dunkle Haut fließen und tat das einzige, woran sie in diesem Moment denken konnte. Sie zog Angelina in eine Umarmung und ließ sie an ihrer Schulter weinen._

* * *

"_Oh Angel, ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas sagen, dass es besser macht." Leila Johnson saß auf der Kante des Bettes ihrer Tochter und ihre Hand strich über den zuckenden Rücken der weinenden jungen Frau._

"_Es gibt nichts, was es besser machen könnte!" weinte Angelina._

"_Ich dachte er liebt mich Mama!"_

_Leila lehnte sich über ihr Kind und küsste ihren Kopf. _

"_Eines Tages wirst du jemanden finden, der dich wirklich liebt Angel." Flüsterte sie._

"_Das ist mir egal! Es gibt gar keine Liebe! Sie existiert nicht! Ich werde nicht mehr an sie glauben!" schluchzte Angelina und vergrub ihr Gesicht tiefer im Kissen. Leila Johnson seufzte und streichelte weiter den Rücken ihrer Tochter. _

Eine einsame Träne rollte über Angelinas Wange während die Erinnerungen sie in ihren Träumen verfolgten. Sie wollte nicht mehr wegen ihm weinen. Aber ihr Unterbewusstsein schien andere Pläne zu haben.

* * *

"Red nicht über Dinge von denen du keine Ahnung hast!" sagte Sophia zu Marjory während des Abendessens nachdem Adrians Mutter erklärt hatte was beim Empfang servieren lassen wollte.

"Ich werde mir von dir nicht in **_meinem_** Haus den Mund verbieten lassen!" erwiderte Marjory und ihre Knöchel wurden weiß als sie das Messer und die Gabel fest umklammerte.

"Dies ist nicht dein Haus! Es gehört Adrian. Und ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen wie er es aushält hier mit dir zu leben!" sagte Sophia ruhig und trank einen Schluck Rotwein. Marjory zog hörbar die Luft an, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und verließ eiligst den Raum.

"**_Nonna_**." Sagte Adrian zu seiner Großmutter in einer flehenden Stimme.

"Was?" fragte ihn Sophia in einer bewusst unschuldigen Stimme. Sie wusste, dass Adrian sie nur dann mit dem italienischen Wort für Großmutter ansprach, wenn er etwas wollte. Sie seufzte und tätschelte seine Hand.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich sollte sie nicht provozieren. Immerhin musst du jeden Tag mit ihr leben. Aber diese Frau ist einfach so _dannato_ _irritare_ – so verdammt nervend!"

Adrian wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber im selben Moment fing sein linker Arm an zu brennen.

"Ich muss gehen." Sagte er nur und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er machte sich auf den Weg das Haus zu verlassen um apparieren zu können. Bevor er die Tür zum Esszimmer schloss hörte er wie seine Großmutter ‚der Dunkle Lord' sagte um Angelina zu erklären, wo er hinging.

* * *

"Würdest du mir eine Frage beantworten?"

Angelina sah Adrian fragend an während sie den Ärmel ihres beigefarbenen Kleides hochzog.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, wieso du bis jetzt noch kein einziges Wort dazu gesagt hast, dass ich ein Todesser bin. Noch nicht einmal gestern Abend."

Angelina seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster. Es regnete zwar nicht – noch nicht – aber der Himmel war grau und voller Wolken. Große, dunkle Wolken, die sich zusammenzogen und die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen in ihre Dunkelheit verschluckten.

"Ich wusste es ja als wir heirateten." Sagte sie schließlich und sah wieder zu ihrem Ehemann. Seine Augenbrauen waren hochgezogen und es war offensichtlich, dass er mehr als das als Antwort erwartete.

"Ich will, dass diese Ehe funktioniert. Sie muss. Wenn ich dich zu viel fragen würde, würde ich womöglich Dinge hören, die ich nicht hören will. Dinge, die mich dazu bringen würden dich so sehr zu hassen und zu verachten, dass ich nur schwanger werden könnte, wenn du mich vergewaltigen würdest, weil ich dich nie mehr an mich heranlassen würde."

"Ich würde dich nicht vergewaltigen. Niemals." sagte Adrian und kam auf sie zu. Er trat hinter sie und strich Angelinas Haare von ihrem Rücken. Er begann gerade damit, das Kleid im Rücken zu schließen, als Angelina antwortete.

"Ich weiß. Und deswegen sage ich auch nichts. Wenn ich hören würde, wen du getötet hast… dass Freunde von mir unter ihnen waren. Dass meine Eltern…"

"Ich habe deine Eltern nicht getötet." Unterbrach Adrian sie.

"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

"Sie haben nicht gekämpft. Also kann ich sie unmöglich umgebracht haben." Sagte er und zog weiter an den Schnüren ihres Kleides.

"_The Golden Swan_." Sagte Angelina und spürte wie die Schnüre für einen Moment lockerer wurden bevor Adrian sie wieder in die Hände nahm.

"Wäre ich an diesem Angriff beteiligt gewesen wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben. Meine Großmutter hätte mich selbst getötet."

Angelina drehte ihren Kopf etwas und sah ihn an. Adrian hob seine Augen von ihrem Kleid und traf ihren Blick.

"Mein Großvater traf immer seine Geschäftsfreunde im _The Golden Swan_. Er wollte einen neuen Quidditchspieler unter Vertrag nehmen als das Restaurant angegriffen wurde." Er schloss die Verschnürung ihres Kleides und strich ihr Haar wieder zurück.

Angelina drehte sich zu ihm um und runzelte die Stirn als sie verarbeitete, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Er war kein …"

"Todesser? Es spielte keine Rolle wer in dem Restaurant war. Die Angriffe wurden von einigen Leuten begangen, die sich nicht damit zufrieden geben wollten gegen bewaffnete Gegner zu kämpfen. Sie wollten einfach nur so viel Terror wie möglich verbreiten. Egal wen sie dabei verletzen oder töten würden. "

Angelina wusste nicht, was sie daraufhin sagen sollte und bevor sie noch darüber nachdenken konnte hatte Adrian das Zimmer bereits verlassen.

* * *

Angelina saß auf einer kleinen Couch in der Bibliothek. Julia saß vor ihr, den Rücken gegen Angelinas Oberkörper gelehnt und ihre Beine auf der Couch ausgestreckt, mit einer Decke bedeckt. Es war eine nette Abwechslung zu dem ganzen Stress der letzten Tage. Der Empfang war in zwei Tagen und Sophia und Marjory kämpften weiterhin um jedes Detail. Angelina war den Streitigkeiten so gut es ging ausgewichen. Und Julia hielt sich sowieso immer von Marjory fern.

Nun saß sie und hörte Angelina zu, die ihr ein Märchen vorlas. Sie hörte zu wie der wunderschöne kleine Vogel sich in einem Baum an einem Fluss niederließ. Sie hörte zu wie der Vogel einen Fisch kennen lernte, der in dem Fluss lebte und sich mit ihm anfreundete. Und sie hörte zu als der Vogel sich in den Fisch verliebte und sie beide noch heute glücklich leben wenn sie nicht gestorben sind.

"Angie, glaubst du, dass ich eines Tages auch so eine Liebe finden werde? Wie in einem Märchen?"

Angelina lächelte und fuhr ihrer Schwester durchs Haar. Sie wusste nicht, dass jemand in der Tür stand und hörte, was sie sagte.

"Warum nicht. Wir müssen nur einen Prinzen für dich finden." Erwiderte sie und schlug die Seite des Märchenbuches um, um Julia die nächste Geschichte vorzulesen.

"Und eine Liebe wie ein Fisch und ein Vogel?" fragte Julia hoffnungsvoll. Angelina seufzte und dachte für einen Moment daran _Ja_ zu sagen. Aber nur für einen Moment.

"Julia, es ist nur ein Märchen. Die Geschichte von dem Fisch und dem Vogel ist nicht glaubhaft. Besonders das Ende."

"Warum nicht?" fragte Julia und drehte ihren Kopf um ihre große Schwester anzusehen.

"Ein Fisch und ein Vogel können sich verlieben…aber wo sollen sie leben?"

Julia dachte einen Moment darüber nach und nickte schließlich.

"Liest du noch eine Geschichte?" fragte sie und sah ihre Schwester flehend an.

"Natürlich." lächelte Angelina. Noch immer bemerkte keiner von ihnen die Person in der Tür, die jetzt die Bibliothek verließ.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später ging Adrian an der offenen Tür vorbei und sah die beiden Schwestern schlafend auf der Couch liegen. Er ging zur Couch und hob Julia in seine Arme. Sie murmelte leise im Schlaf während Adrian sie in ihr Bett trug.

Als er wieder nach unten kam kniete er sich vor die Couch und betrachtete seine Frau. Sie lag auf ihrem Rücken und eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares fiel über ihren Hals. Adrian strich das Haar von ihrer Haut und ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Wange ruhen.

"Flieg nicht von mir weg Angelina." Flüsterte er bevor er sie in ihr Schlafzimmer trug. Er legte sie aufs Bett und zog ihr das Kleid aus. Dann legte er sich neben sie und zog die Decke über sie beide.


	12. Der Empfang

Es war einmal eine Zeit, in der schaffte es ein kleines Schreiberlein namens Cupiditatis regelmäßig am Wochenende ein neues Kapitelchen zu posten… und jetzt frage ich mich, was aus dieser Zeit geworden ist… na ja, hauptsache ich poste überhaupt, richtig?

**_!An Alle!_**: Da ich von vielen gehört habe, dass das Märchen so schön sei muss ich jetzt doch mal nachfragen: Kennt echt keiner von euch diesen Spruch? Eben den von wegen „Ein Vogel und ein Fisch können sich verlieben – aber wo bauen sie ihr Nest?" Ich dachte eigentlich, dass der sehr bekannt sei. Zumindest kenn ich den schon einige Jahre…

**Nina-issaja**: Na ja, wie heißt es so schön: Gegensätze ziehen sich an :D (also ham die beiden noch Hoffnung)

**Saxas13**: Also, wegen Adrians Gefühlen… ich glaub das Ende von diesem Pitelchen dürfte dir gefallen… ja, _Ich beobachte dich_ ist die in dem sie von einem Stalker verfolgt wird und Marcus sie beschützen soll.

**Chaneira**: Ich weiß was du meinst! Ich hab mir Adrian jetzt auch schön neben Olli und Marcus in mein Schlafzimmer gestellt! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut es sich mit dem knuddeln lässt ;p

**Teddy172**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich war schon immer der Überzeugung, Slytherins wurden einfach immer unterschätzt!

**Kissymouse**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**Monique**: Macht doch nix, Ich kenn die Probleme vom I-net zu gut (bringt das oft davor hängen so mit sich …. :D)

**Mrsgaladriel**: Danke für die Hinweise! Habs gleich geändert! Ein Schuljahr in England? Du glückliche! Wünsch dir viel Spaß (und einen guten Magen, glaub mir, deren Küche ist echt nicht toll!)

Und weil sie es sich gewünscht hat, und weil heute ihr Geburtstag ist, ist dieses Kapitel PikkuEnkeli88 gewidmet! Happy Birthday!

**

* * *

Kapitel 10**

**Der Empfang**

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso ich nicht mit Adrian unten sein sollte." Sagte Angelina während Sophia verschiedene Frisuren an Angelina ausprobierte.

"Weil du einen Auftritt haben sollst bei dem sich dieses Crowfeather-Mädchen wünscht, dass die Erde sich unter ihren Füßen auftut und sie verschluckt." Lächelte Sophia und hielt Angelinas Haar hoch, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und ließ es wieder fallen.

"Ich hoffe, Julia geht es gut."

"Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen um den kleinen _angelo_. Dyson wird schon dafür sorgen, dass sie alles kriegt was sie sich wünscht. So wie er sich um sie kümmert lässt mich hoffen, dass er doch noch eines Tages Vater wird. Und es wäre besser für ihn wenn dies in einer Ehe als in einer von seinen vielen Affären, von denen er denkt, dass ich nichts davon weiß, passiert."

Angelina konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Ah genau das ist es!" Sophia bewegte ihren Zauberstab und Angelinas Haare lockten sich an ihrem Hinterkopf, einige Strähnen fielen auf ihre Schultern.

"Ja, das sieht fantastisch aus." Erklärte Sophia und nickte während sie ihre Schwiegerenkelin betrachtete.

"Ich wünsche mir fast, dass ihr beide ein Mädchen anstelle eines Jungen bekommt. Aber auf der anderen Seite… es hält euch ja keiner davon ab mir eine ganze Quidditchliga an Urenkeln zu geben, richtig?"

Sophia tätschelte Angelinas Schulter.

"Komm, wir sollten jetzt gehen."

* * *

"Also, erklär mir wieso ich auf _diese_ Art und Weise herausgefunden habe, dass du geheiratet hast?" fragte Marcus Flint als er neben Adrian trat.

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich denke an nichts Böses und dann, plötzlich, erhalte ich eine Einladung zu einem Empfang weil **_Adrian Pucey_** kürzlich **_Angelina Johnson _**geheiratet hat. Eine Gryffindor?"

"Flint, wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

Marcus seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Richtig. Okay, aber sag mir doch wenigstens eins."

Adrian zog seine Augenbraue hoch und wartete darauf, dass Marcus ihm sagte, was er wollte.

"Ist sie im Bett eine Wildkatze wie wir es in der Schule vermutet haben?" fragte Marcus grinsend.

"Das ist etwas, dass ich weiß, und du nie herausfinden wirst!" war Adrians einzige Antwort.

"Ach komm schon!"

"Warum sollte er das dir erzählen, wenn er es nicht einmal seinem eigenen Cousin erzählt?" fragte Dyson und schlug Marcus zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter.

"Weil er dich zu gut kennt?" meinte Marcus. Dyson rollte mit den Augen und wollte gerade erwidern, dass Marcus selbst nicht besser war wenn es um Frauen ging, als sein Blick auf die Treppe fiel.

"Adrian." Sagte er und deutete mit seinem Kinn in Richtung der Treppe.

Adrian folgte dem Blick seines Cousins und sah seine Großmutter am Fuß der Treppe stehen und nach oben blicken. Er wollte Dyson gerade fragen was er gemeint hatte, als er eine Bewegung im oberen Stock wahrnahm.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und ihre warmen, braunen hielten seine blauen gefangen als sie die Treppe herunter schritt. Alles um ihn schien ins Nichts zu verschwinden bis es kein Geräusch mehr gab außer ihren Schritten auf den Stufen, kein Licht mehr außer dem in ihren Augen, keine Farben außer dem Grün ihres Kleides und dem Gold ihrer Kette und dem Braun ihrer Haut und dem Schwarz ihres Haares.

Er hatte gar nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass er auf die Treppe zugegangen war, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand und ihre Hand in seine legte.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus." Sagte er und küsste ihre Wange bevor sie sich zu den Gästen umdrehten.

"Danke." Entgegnete Angelina und schon fanden sie sich einem alten Ehepaar gegenüber das ihnen gratulieren wollte – und natürlich auch die Braut sehen wollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte Angelina sich als würde ihr Gehirn jeden Moment explodieren. Nie zuvor war sie so vielen Menschen auf einmal vorgestellt worden. Sie wurde jedem Mitglied von Adrians Familie vorgestellt. Jeder einzelnen Tante, Onkel, Cousine, Cousin, deren Ehepartner und den drei Mädchen, die seine Cousins bereits hatten.

Jeder von ihnen hatte das gleiche Lächeln im Gesicht als sie ihr vorgestellt wurden und sie begann sich zu wünschen, dass Dyson ihr in Argentinien doch erklärt hätte, von welchen Cousins und Cousinen sie sich fernhalten sollte.

Aber eine Person von der sie sich fernhalten wollte, wusste sie genau. Die Person mit der Marjory Pucey gerade sprach: Denton Weatherfly. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft ihn nach diesem einmaligen Treffen nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Angelina stand neben Adrian, der sich gerade mit Dyson und Flint unterhielt. Sie blickte über Adrians Schulter und sah Julia auf einer Couch mit den drei Mädchen aus Adrians Familie sitzen. Ihre Schwester sah zu ihr und lächelte und nachdem sie etwas zu den anderen Mädchen gesagt hatte erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und machte sich auf den Weg zu Angelina.

Dann schien alles in Zeitlupentempo zu geschehen: Julia versuchte einer alten Frau auszuweichen, die einen Schritt nach hinten tat und fiel dadurch gegen Denton Weatherfly der sich sein Glas Champagner über seine Robe schüttete.

Weatherfly drehte sich wütend um. Angelina konnte nicht hören, was er zu ihrer Schwester sagte. Sie konnte nur sehen, wie Julia sitzend auf dem Boden landete. Sie wandte sich nun ganz dem Geschehen zu und wollte gerade zu ihrer kleinen Schwester rennen aber bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte flog Weatherfly schon durch die Luft und lag wenige Sekunden später auf seinem Rücken.

Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen und herausfinden, was für seinen Fall verantwortlich gewesen war als er Adrian, mit dem kleinen schwarzen Mädchen auf seinem Arm, über sich stehen sah, den Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht gerichtet.

"Sie halten sich besser von meiner Familie fern denn das nächste Mal wird es mir egal sein wie gut beschützt sie sind! Und jetzt verlassen sie mein Haus!"

"Adrian!" seine Mutter versuchte seinen Arm wegzuziehen, aber Adrian schüttelte sie ab.

"Halt dich da raus Mutter." Sagte er ihr ruhig.

"Ich sagte doch sie sollten gehen!" sagte er wieder zu Weatherfly. Der Mann auf dem Boden rappelte sich eiligst auf und verließ mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Adrian und Julia das Haus. Marjory sah ihm nach und überlegte, ob sie ihm nacheilen sollte und versuchen sollte ihn zu besänftigen.

Adrian ging zurück zu Angelina und ließ Julia zu Boden. Das Mädchen rannte auf ihre Schwester zu und legte ihre Arme um ihre Taille während Angelinas Augen auf ihrem Ehemann ruhten. Aber er ging bereits wieder. Er ging auf die Treppe zu und begann nach oben zu gehen. Etwa auf der Mitte der Treppe hielt er inne, drehte sich um und schrie:

"Der Empfang ist vorbei." Bevor er weiterging.

Ein Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Gästen. Sophia kam zu Angelina und legte ihre Hand auf den Ellbogen der jungen Frau.

"Geh ihm nach." Sagte sie sanft als Angelina sie ansah.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Gäste gehen und ich bin mir sicher Dyson wird mir helfen. Und dann bringe ich Julia zu Bett."

"Liest du mir eine Geschichte vor?" fragte Julia.

"Natürlich." Sagte Sophia lächelnd und strich Julia übers Haar.

"Jetzt geh!" sagte sie Angelina noch einmal und schob sie sanft Richtung Treppe.

* * *

Angelina öffnete leise die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und betrat den Raum. Sie sah Adrian am Fenster stehen und hinaus in die Nacht sehen.

"Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er und wandte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.

"Ich bin nicht gekommen um eine Entschuldigung von dir zu hören." Erwiderte Angelina und ging näher an ihn heran.

"Ich bin gekommen um dir dafür zu danken, dass du Julia geholfen hast."

Adrian drehte sich zu ihr herum. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gesicht und dennoch hatte Angelina das Gefühl, das er sie nicht wirklich ansah. Seine Hand ergriff eine Strähne die sich um ihren Hals lockte und er spielte damit zwischen seinen Fingern.

"Ich hätte nicht so eilig handeln sollen." Flüsterte er als habe er sie gar nicht gehört.

"Hättest du es nicht getan hätte ich ihn vermutlich angesprungen und versucht ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Ich hätte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, einen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Es hätte eine schlimmere Szene gegeben als was passiert ist."

Seine Augen trafen ihre und sie sah ihn sogar ein wenig lächeln.

"Du bist wirklich eine Löwin, was?" Adrian brachte seine freie Hand in ihr Haar und zog die Spange, die das Haar magisch hochhielt, heraus. Die Spange fiel zu Boden als seine Hand sich in den Massen an schwarzen Locken vergrub und er sie langsam an sich zog.

Der Kuss, der ihre Lippen traf war fast schon keusch doch sie konnte fühlen, dass er sich zurückhielt – so als fürchtete er sie zu verletzen.

"Ich wollte ihn töten." Gab er zu als er seine Lippen von ihren trennte.

"Du hast es nicht." Sagte sie nur bevor er sie wieder küsste. Sie hatte Recht, er hatte ihn nicht getötet. Aber Adrian wusste, dass er es getan hätte, wäre es Angelina gewesen, die Weatherfly angefasst hätte, würde er jetzt nicht mehr leben. Aber er dachte, dass dies eines dieser Dinge war, die besser ungesagt blieben. Und so zog er sie einfach zum Bett und küsste sie weiter während er ihr das Kleid auszog.


	13. Flitterwochen

Es ist nicht viel (und das mein ich ernst, es ist WIRKLICH kurz! Ich würd es noch nicht mal ein Kapitel nennen…), aber ich wollte mein Gewissen beruhigen, weil ich seit dem posten des letzten Kapitels vor einem weißen Blatt (PC)-Papier gesessen hab und mir nichts in den Sinn kam. Und dann kommt auch noch _Die Sims 2: Nightlife_ diese Woche und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich dieses Wochenende gaaaanz viel spielen werde… (aber ich versuche Mitte nächster Woche ein neues Kapitel zu posten)

**Nina-issaja**: Also, bisher hab ich noch nie einen meiner Hauptcharakteren sterben lassen (obwohl ich da so ein paar gute Ideen hätte…)

**Saxas13**: Na da bin ich ja froh, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die den Spruch kennt, hab mich schon gewundert…

**Teddy172**: freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.

**Blub**: Danke, danke!

**Mrsgaladriel**: freut mich, dass du trotz England-Aufenthalt reviewst!

**Kasseopeia**: freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Also, ehrlich gesagt, ich finds einfacher, als die ‚Hauptcharaktere' zu schreiben. So komm ich weniger in Gefahr die OOC zu machen :D

**

* * *

Kapitel 11**

**Flitterwochen**

Die Sonne übergab dem Mond die Herrschaft über den Himmel früher und früher mit jedem Tag. Die letzten Blätter an den Bäumen veränderten ihre Farben vom tiefen Grün zu all den möglichen Herbstfarben. Gelb, orange, rot, braun…

Die letzten Wochen gingen schneller vorüber als Angelina es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nach dem Empfang war Adrian für Julia das geworden, was sie unter einem Helden verstand. Einen Prinzen auf einem weißen Pferd. Und Angelina hatte oft das Gefühl als wolle ihre Schwester, dass auch sie ihn als solchen sah. Sie versuchte immer über ihn zu reden, wenn Angelina ihr versuchte etwas beizubringen. Sie fragte bei jedem Märchen, ob der Prinz wie Adrian und die Prinzessin wie Angelina aussah. Und jedes Mal versuchte Angelina ihr das wieder auszureden. Natürlich funktionierte es nicht.

Denton Weatherfly hatte – entgegen dem, was Marjory jeden Tag zu Adrian sagte – nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Angelina erfuhr von Dyson, dass der Mann wohl in der Gunst des dunklen Lords stand. Und Adrian wurde keine zwei Tage nach dem Empfang spät abends zu ihm gerufen. Sie war besorgt gewesen als er gegangen war und Marjorys ständige Ideen, welche Bestrafung ihr Sohn erfahren würde hatten sie schließlich in ihr Schlafzimmer fliehen lassen.

Er hatte ihr nicht viel von dem erzählt, was ihm gesagt wurde. Aber er war davongekommen. Es schien so, dass der Dunkle Lord Weatherflys sowieso überdrüssig wurde und ihn sein Leben nicht viel kümmerte. Er hatte Adrian nur zu sich gerufen, weil dieser hatte glauben müssen, dass Weatherfly noch immer von ihm beschützt wurde.

Der Empfang… Es schien als wäre in der Zwischenzeit ein Jahr vergangen und nicht nur ein Monat.

"Warum seid ihr beiden eigentlich noch nicht in die Flitterwochen gefahren?" fragte Sophia plötzlich eines abends als sie bei ihnen zum Abendessen war.

"Sie haben einige Tage in Argentinien verbracht, dass sollte reichen." Meinte Marjory gelangweilt.

"_Nonsenso_. Unsinn! Sie sollten **echte** Flitterwochen haben!"

"Großmutter, die Saison beginnt in weniger als zwei Wochen, ich kann das Land jetzt nicht verlassen." Unterbrach Adrian Sophia ruhig.

"Das gibt dir immer noch eine Woche Zeit. Und Julia wird in dieser Zeit bei mir Urlaub machen, ja?"

Julia war offensichtlich begeistert und sah Angelina flehend an.

"Bitte?" fragte sie und lächelte ihre Schwester zuckersüß an.

"Die Toskana ist zu dieser Zeit des Jahres wunderschön. Nun, sie ist immer wunderschön…" sagte Sophia beiläufig und lächelte ihren Enkel unschuldig an, während sie das Fleisch auf ihrem Teller schnitt.

"Du hast wohl schon ein Hotel für sie gebucht?"

"Ts… nur du könntest an ein Hotel denken! Sie werden natürlich im Haus meines Vaters bleiben. Außer den Hauselfen ist niemand da, also werden sie die Flitterwochen so verbringen, wie es vorgesehen ist: Allein."

"Wir können sowieso nicht nein sagen, oder?"

Sophia lächelte Adrian an.

"Nein."

* * *

Julia saß auf ihrem Bett, Teddy in ihrem Arm und hüpfte auf und ab.

"Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, mich zu verlassen, hm?" fragte Angelina sie lächelnd während sie Julias Kleider in eine Truhe packte. Julia hörte auf zu hüpfen und sah ihre Schwester ernst an.

"Nein." Flüsterte sie und drückte ihren Teddybären fest an ihre Brust. Angelina drehte sich herum als sie ihre Schwester hörte. Sie kniete sich vor das Bett und nahm das Gesicht ihrer Schwester zwischen ihre Hände.

"Julia, ich hab nur Spaß gemacht."

Julia nickte langsam und dann erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Hast du ein Baby wenn die Glitzerwochen um sind?"

Angelinas Augen wurden weit.

"Es heißt _Flitter_wochen und wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich ein Baby habe, wenn sie um sind?"

"Ich hab Dyson gefragt was man in diesen Wochen macht und der hat mir gesagt, dass man Babys macht." Sagte sie stolz.

"Wie macht man Babys?" fragte sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen während Angelina sich verschiedene Möglichkeiten überlegte, wie sie Dyson töten könnte.

* * *

Der Wind rauschte in den Blättern der Bäume und die Vögel sangen ihre Lieder. Ein Eichhörnchen rannte über den Boden, eine Nuss in seinem Mund, und eilte auf seinen Baum zu.

"Deine Großmutter hatte Recht, es ist wunderschön hier." Sagte Angelina während sie an einem Oktobernachmittag in Italien den Pfad entlang auf das Haus zugingen.

"Und du hast noch nicht einmal die Stadt gesehen, die sie so liebt." Erwiderte Adrian und öffnete die Tür. Das Haus war völlig sauber. Es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass es mehrere Jahre unbewohnt gewesen war. Die Hauselfen hatten wahrlich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Als Adrian ihr das Haus gezeigt hatte, war es draußen bereits völlig dunkel.

"Wir sollten zu Bett gehen. Und morgen zeig ich dir die Stadt."


	14. Herzlichen Glückwunsch

Tut mich ganz dolle leid, dass ich letzte Woche nicht gepostet hab. Meine Muse scheint sich extralange Sommerferien zu nehmen…

Ich sage hier nur schnell ein ganz großes DANKESCHÖN an alle, die mir gerievewt haben. Nachdem ihr so lange warten musstet, will ich euch nicht vom eigentlichen Kapitel abhalten. Beim nächsten Mal dann wieder :)

**

* * *

Kapitel 12**

**Herzlichen Glückwunsch**

Angelina lag auf ihrem Bauch, die Decke bedeckte gerade mal ihren Hintern und ließ ihre Beine und ihren Rücken frei.

Sie spürte wie etwas Weiches ihren Hals berührte, dann ihre Schultern – erst die linke und dann die rechte – und dann ihren Rücken, sich langsam abwärts bewegend.

Angelina öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blickte auf Adrians Brust.

"Endlich wach?" hörte sie ihn fragen, bevor er noch einmal ihren Rücken küsste.

"Wie spät ist es?" sie versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und drehte sich herum, so dass sie auf ihrem Rücken zu liegen kam.

"Fast Mittag." Erwiderte Adrian und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Bauch.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Rest der Woche hier verbringen, im Bett?" fragte er als sie unter seiner Hand erzitterte.

"Hatte Sophia nicht gesagt, du solltest mir die Stadt zeigen?"

"Ja, aber sie wird sie sowieso noch deiner Schwester zeigen, wenn sie am Ende der Woche kommen und dann können wir einfach mitgehen. Und bis dahin könnten wir doch noch etwas wegen diesem Baby versuchen…" Adrians Mund schloss sich um ihre Brustwarze, seine Augen beobachteten ihr Gesicht während er zärtlich zu saugen begann.

"Adrian!" Angelina zog hörbar die Luft ein während seine Hand ihren Bauch verließ und unter die Decke und weiter zwischen ihre Beine wanderte. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und zog ihn von ihrer Brust weg.

"Okay, wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss… wir gehen in Lucca Abendessen. Aber bis dahin…" seine Lippen trafen ihre und er hörte wie sie zustimmend murmelte bevor seine Zunge ihren Mund eroberte. Angelina ließ ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht fallen und brachte sie zu seiner Brust.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper, fühlte seine Muskeln, die sich unter ihren Fingern anspannten. Ihr Fuß bewegte sich langsam über sein Bein, versuchte ihn dazu zu überreden, sich zwischen ihre Beine zu legen.

"Und ich hatte fast geglaubt, du würdest lieber nach Lucca gehen…" murmelte Adrian als ihre Hand seine Hüfte berührte und ihre Fingerspitzen zeichneten kleine Muster auf seiner Haut.

"Du redest zu viel…" sagte sie an seinen Lippen aber Adrian berührte diese nur leicht mit seinen, bevor sein Mund seinen Weg über ihre Wange bis hin zu ihrem Ohr bahnte.

"Und ich dachte es gefällt dir wenn ich rede…"

Angelina stöhnte, sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, ob es an seinen Worten lag oder daran, dass sein Körper ihren endlich berührte. Adrians Lippen glitten über ihren Hals und er zog die empfindsame Haut zwischen seine Zähne als er in sie eindrang.

Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und bäumte sich ihm entgegen; ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern; ihre Beine schlangen sich selbst um seinen Körper, versuchten, ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen, eins mit ihm zu werden.

Mit jedem Stoß schien er tiefer und tiefer in ihr zu versinken. Jede Berührung, die ihre Lippen teilten, schien ihre Seelen zusammen zu weben. Und jeder einzelne Kuss seiner Hände auf ihrem Körper und ihren Händen auf seinem Körper schien ihre Körper zu verbrennen und einen neuen – einen einzelnen Körper – aus ihrer beider zu formen.

Und in diesem seltenen Moment, als ihre Herzen zusammen im gleichen Rhythmus schlugen, als sich ihre Seelen vereinten und ihre Körper zusammenschmolzen, nährte sich das Leben in ihr von dieser Vereinigung, wurde stärker und stärker, und wuchs; bereitete sich selbst mehr und mehr auf sein eigenes Leben vor.

_

* * *

Eine Woche zuvor:_

"_Wood, mein Büro in fünf Minuten." __Adrian__ sah keinen der besorgten Blicke die die restlichen Mitglieder der Mannschaft ihrem Hüter zuwarfen als er selbst sich in sein Büro zurückzog._

"_Nun, wir haben uns ja gewundert, dass er die Treffen zwischen dir und seiner Frau so einfach hinnimmt." Meinte einer der Jäger leise als sie beobachteten, wie Oliver __Adrian folgte__. Er betrat das Büro und schloss wortlos die Tür hinter sich._

"_Mir gefällt es nicht, dass du Angelina so oft siehst…" _

"_Und mir gefällt es nicht, dass du mit ihr verheiratet bist, aber wie es aussieht, kann keiner von uns irgendetwas an dieser Situation ändern, richtig?" unterbrach Oliver __Adrian, seinen Kopf hocherhoben, die Augen voll Kampfeswillen._

_Adrian zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch bevor er den Quidditchspieler böse anblickte._

"_Eigentlich könnte ich ändern, was mir nicht gefällt, aber das ist nicht der Grund, aus dem du hier bist."_

"_Und warum bin ich hier?" fragte Oliver verwirrt._

"_So sehr ich es auch hasse, es zuzugeben, ich brauche deine Hilfe."_

"_Wozu?"_

* * *

Irgendwann während des Nachmittages brachte Adrian Angelina in die kleine Stadt, die seine Großmutter so sehr liebte.

Er hatte ihr die alte, mit Gras überwachsene Stadtmauer – nach dem Fall der Berliner Mauer die längste in Europa – gezeigt, den Guinigiturm mit seinen Bäumen auf der Spitze, das ehemalige Amphitheater, das heute ein Heim für viele Familien darstellte und natürlich, die vielen Kirchen in Lucca.

Nun saßen sie an einem Tisch in einem kleinen, romantischen Restaurant in Lucca.

"_Buona sera_." Begrüßte sie der Ober als er Adrian die Menükarten reichte.

"Du siehst überrascht aus." Meinte Adrian lächelnd zu Angelina als sie allein waren.

"Ich muss zugeben, ich bin überrascht, dass wir es noch in die Stadt geschafft haben."

"Es ist ja nicht so als hättest du dich darüber beschwert, dass wir etwas länger gebraucht haben um hierher zu kommen." Erwiderte er grinsend und Angelina blickte nach unten in ihre Karte um die aufsteigende Röte zu verbergen.

Merkwürdigerweise fühlte sie sich nicht wie eine Frau, die mit ihrem Mann zu Abendaß. Als der Ober ihnen den Wein und das Essen brachte fühlte sie sich mehr wie ein Teenager bei seinem ersten Date – ein sehr teures Date zwar, aber dennoch ein erstes Date.

* * *

"_Deine Eltern und die von Angelina waren doch gut befreundet, oder?" fragte __Adrian und Oliver war noch verwirrter._

"_Ja, waren sie, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was du von mir willst."_

"_Nicht viel, nur einen Gefallen – für Angelina."_

"_Und was für einen Gefallen?"_

* * *

Die Woche verging sehr schnell. Wahrscheinlich aufgrund der Zeit, die Adrian und Angelina im Bett verbrachten – nicht dass sie sich Beschweren würde – sie genoss jede Sekunde.

Angelina öffnete langsam ihre Augen und streckte sich. Es war noch viel zu früh um wach zu sein. Im Stillen fragte sie sich, wann sie so faul geworden war. _Es muss schon fast Mittag sein._ Dachte sie und gähnte Herzhaft.

"Guten Morgen."

Angelina drehte sich herum und sah – einen sehr wachen – Adrian sie anlächeln.

"Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

Angelina runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du das wüsstest."

Adrian zuckte nur mit den Schultern und strich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr.

"Da liegt ein Geschenk für dich auf dem Nachttisch." Sagte er leise und beobachtete sie als sie sich aufsetzte, die Decke an ihre Brust gepresst, und das Päckchen vom Nachttisch nahm. Sie zog die Schleife weg und öffnete den Deckel der Schachtel. Ein dünnes Papier lag über dem eigentlichen Geschenk und Angelina hob es langsam hoch bevor sie einen ausklappbaren dreifachen Bilderrahmen in ihrem Händen hielt.

Sie hielt die Luft an als sie die drei Bilder erblickte. Sie sah sich jedes einzelne von ihnen an und blickte dann wieder zu Adrian.

"Wie… wie hast du…"

"Ich habe Wood gefragt. Ich dachte wenn eure Eltern so gut befreundet waren, hat er sicher ein paar Bilder von ihnen."

Angelina spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten als sie die Bilder betrachtete. Sie wusste nicht, was sie an dem Geschenk mehr berührte; die Tatsache, dass er daran gedacht hatte, ihr etwas zu geben, das sie an ihre Eltern erinnern würde, oder dass er Oliver für sie um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte.

"Gefallen sie dir?" fragte Adrian und streichelte mit seinem Daumen ihre Wange, wischte die Träne, die ihrem Auge entkommen war von ihrer Haut.

Angelina lächelte und nickte langsam als sie sich die Bilder ansah. Das mittlere war ein Hochzeitsbild. Ihre Mutter war in ihrem Hochzeitskleid so schön und sie sahen beide so verliebt aus.

Das Bild im rechten Rahmen wurde ein paar Jahre später gemacht. Ihre Mutter saß in einem Sessel, ihr Vater auf der Armlehne und sie selbst, damals nur ein paar Wochen alt, lag in den Armen ihrer Mutter.

Aber das Bild, welches ihr am besten gefiel, war das im linken Rahmen. Sie konnte sich sogar noch daran erinnern, als es gemacht wurde. Sie hatte Hogwarts gerade verlassen und war vom Bahnhof aus direkt zum Krankenhaus geeilt. Ihre Schwester war an diesem Tag geboren worden und das Bild zeigte alle vier Johnsons im Krankenhaus.

Angelina drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihren Ehemann an.

"Danke." Sagte sie nur und zog seinen Kopf zu sich.

"Du kannst gar nicht ahnen wie viel mir das bedeutet." Flüsterte sie gerade bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten. Adrian drückte sie zärtlich zurück aufs Bett und nahm ihr die Schachtel und den Bilderrahmen aus der Hand um beides zurück auf den Nachttisch zu stellen bevor er ihren Körper mit seinem eigenen bedeckte.

"Angie! Wo bist du?"

Adrian stöhnte an ihrem Mund als sie Julia nach ihrer Schwester rufen hörten.

"Ich danke dir heute Nacht." Versprach Angelina als sie voneinander abließen und aufstanden um sich anzuziehen und mit Sophia und Julia in die Stadt gingen.


	15. Besucher

Soderle, hat mal wieder etwas gedauert… aber endlich ist das neue Chap da :D

**Nina-issaja**: Keine Angst, wenn ich meine Story beende, lass ich das irgendwie wissen (spätestens wenn ich sie löschen würde, würd mans ja merken…) Aber die Story ist bis zum Ende (mit Lücken zwischendrin) ausgedacht und muss nur geschrieben werden.

**Chaneira**: Oh je, jeden Tag? schlechtes Gewissen krieg Ich versuch wieder regelmäßiger zu posten. Ob es solche Männer noch gibt? Mhm… glaub schon, irgendwo…

**Saxas13**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! (du kannst ruhig weiterschwärmen, hab ich nix dagegen :D)

**Teddy172**: Freut mich, hoffe das hier gefällt dir auch

**Skatez**: Dankeschön:D

**Kasseopeia**: Probleme, ja? Lies nur weiter :D

So, und während ihr jetzt schön lest, zieh ich mich mal wieder zurück und vertreib mir den Abend zusammen mit Oliver, Marcus und natürlich Adrian :D und dann irgendwann setz ich mich an eine Dezember-Überraschung für euch alle. Also, viel Spaß beim lesen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 13**

**Besucher**

Adrian sah aus dem Fenster in seinem Büro und beobachtete wie die ersten Schneeflocken des Winters leise zu Boden fielen während er über die letzten Wochen nachdachte. Den Beginn der Saison hätte er sich nicht besser wünschen können. Bis jetzt hatten die Ballycastle Bats jedes Spiel gewonnen.

Angelina und Julia waren natürlich bei jedem Spiel gewesen und Julia – wie man es bei ihrem Familienhintergrund nicht anders erwartet hätte – mochte Quidditch sofort.

Nach dem ersten Spiel hatte Angelina Oliver gratuliert und ihm auch noch für seine Hilfe bei dem Geburtstagsgeschenk. Julia war bei Adrian geblieben und hatte den anderen Mann misstrauisch angesehen, hatte jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtet während er mit ihrer Schwester sprach.

Als sich die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete und jemand eintrat wurde Adrian aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Ich hasse Dezember! Warum muss es so kalt sein?" fragte Camille und lächelte Adrian süß an.

"Camille, was willst du hier?" erwiderte Adrian und nach seiner Stimm zu urteilen war er alles andere als erfreut darüber, sie zu sehen.

"Oh Adrian, ist das etwa eine Art seine Freunde zu begrüßen?"

Adrian sagte nichts; zog lediglich seine Augenbrauen hoch als sie vortrat und ihren Hut und ihre Handschuhe auszog bevor sie sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch setzte.

"Ich bin hier um dir einen freundschaftlichen Rat zu geben." Begann Camille dnd zeigte ihm ihr widerlich süßes Lächeln.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich wegen irgendetwas um Rat gebeten zu haben."

"Siehst du, und trotzdem bin ich hier um ihn dir anzubieten." sagte Camille und strich mit ihrer Hand über ihren Rock als wolle sie einige imaginäre Falten glätten.

"Was willst du Camille?"

"Oh Adrian, ich will gar nichts. Wie kannst du nur so schlecht von mir denken? Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin hier um dir zu helfen. Ich habe von einigen unerfreulichen Wahrheiten über deine Frau erfahren."

"Und welche _Wahrheiten_ sollten das sein?" fragte Adrian mit müder Stimme und hoffte, dass sie bald verschwinden würde.

"Ich habe erfahren, dass sie eine Stripperin und Prostituierte war, als sie in Argentinien lebte. Wusstest du das? Nein, natürlich nicht. Du würdest den Ruf deiner Familie nie gefährden indem du eine Hure heiratest." Ihre Augen sahen unter ihren Wimpern hervor zu ihm auf bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Und deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschlossen hierher zu kommen und dir die Wahrheit über sie zu sagen. Es ist doch immer besser diese von einem Freund zu hören als… sagen wir, sie eines Morgens in der Zeitung zu lesen, findest du nicht auch? Ich bin mir sicher, unter den gegebenen Umständen wird sogar deine verehrte Großmutter einer Scheidung – oder noch besser, einer Annullierung dieser Ehe zustimmen. Stell dir nur den Skandal vor, sollte jemand von der ehemaligen … Tätigkeit deiner Frau erfahren."

Adrian sah die Frau vor sich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen and und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl, seine Hände auf dem Schreibtisch gestützt.

"Geh. Und halt dich von meiner Frau und meiner Familie fern. Ich werde dich nicht weiterhin Lügen über Angelina verbreiten lassen."

Adrians Stimme zeigte keine Zeichen seines Ärgers und dadurch glaubte Camille seinen Drohungen kein bisschen. Aber sie verstand sehr wohl, dass Adrian seine Frau nicht so einfach loswerden würde. Diese Schlampe musste ihn verflucht haben, denn es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür, dass Adrian sie Camille gegenüber bevorzugen würde.

"Wieso willst du immer noch mit ihr verheiratet sein? Was könnte sie wohl haben, wovon ich nicht mindestens doppelt soviel habe wie sie? Oder gefällt es dir einfach nur deine persönliche Nutte zu haben?" fragte Camille wütend, ihr Lächeln verschwunden. Aber Adrian blieb noch immer ruhig, nur seine Augen verengten sich, als er wieder sprach.

"Camille du könntest dich nicht mit ihr messen wenn dein Leben davon abhängen würde. Angelina hat Würde, Intelligenz und vor allem, ein Herz. Um es kurz zu machen, sie hat all das, was dir fehlt. Und du solltest mein Büro besser sofort verlassen. Geh und versprüh dein Gift woanders!"

"Das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Da ist noch etwas, das dich bei ihr hält."

"Nichts, das du jemals verstehen würdest und jetzt geh oder ich lasse dich aus dem Stadion entfernen."

Dieses Mal tat Camille wie ihr gesagt wurde und ging, jedoch nicht ohne sich selbst zu schwören, dass sie ihren Willen bekommen würde, auf die eine oder andere Art.

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel setzte Adrian sich wieder und versuchte, seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken. Aber die Schicksalsgöttinnen schienen ihm noch mehr Besucher zuzutrauen. Oder zumindest noch einen weiteren Besucher.

"Was hast du mit Camille gemacht? Ich schwöre ich habe noch nie gesehen wie sie fast gerannt ist."

"Wenn du so viel Mitleid mit ihr hast, wieso heiratest du sie dann nicht? Meiner Mutter zufolge würde sie die perfekte Ehefrau abgeben." Begrüßte Adrian Marcus als sein alter Captain durch die Tür trat.

"Nein, danke, ich kenne weniger schreckliche Wege mich umzubringen."

"Was bringt dich her?" fragte Adrian, der so schnell wie möglich wieder allein sein wollte.

"Ich bin hergekommen um dich an das Dinner nächstes Wochenende zu erinnern."

"Noch immer keinen Weg gefunden, aus der Sache raus zukommen?" wollte Adrian mit etwas auf seinem Gesicht, das so ähnlich aussah wie ein Lächeln, wissen während Marcus ihn böse anfunkelte.

"Nein, meine Eltern haben absolute sichergestellt, dass diese Tradition nicht mit ihnen stirbt. Also, denk dran, acht Uhr." Als er den Ausdruck auf Adrians Gesicht sah hielt er inne.

"Du denkst nicht gerade daran, nicht zu kommen? Du musst kommen. Und wenn du es auch nur für deine Frau tust. Denk nur an all die lustigen Geschichten, die wir ihr erzählen können."

"Das genau ist einer der Gründe warum ich nicht kommen will. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran als Higgs seine Frau zum ersten Mal mitbrachte."

Marcus grinste und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

"Ach ja, schön war's… Weiß deine Frau schon von deinem fünften Schuljahr? Oder besser gesagt, von diesem einen speziellen Tag in diesem Jahr; als du gesehen hast wie Johnson einen dieser Wiesel geküsst hat und danach so viel Feuerwhisky getrunken hast bis alles wieder hochkam? Wir hätten nie gedacht, dass du so sehr in sie verschossen warst. Aber ich muss zugeben, noch besser als dich auf dem Bett liegen zu sehen und dir zuzuhören wie du irgendwelche unverständliche Worte vor dich hingemurmelt hast war zu wissen, dass diese Wiesel Nachsitzen mussten weil Montague Snape gesagt hatte, sie hätten dir etwas in dein Getränk getan und du deshalb gekotzt hattest."

Adrians verengten sich mehr und mehr während Marcus die alte Geschichte erzählte.

"Sie wird das nie erfahren!"

"Ach komm schon, ich bin mir sicher es wird ihr gefallen."

"Das wirst du nicht tun. Oder ich werde jedem von diesem kleinen ‚Vorfall' in deinem ersten siebten Schuljahr erzählen…" Daraufhin verschwand Marcus' Grinsen und beide wussten, dass Angelina nie von der Geschichte erfahren würde.

* * *

"Bist du dir überhaupt sicher, dass deine Frau Kinder bekommen kann?"

"Guten Abend Mutter." Erwiderte Adrian als er das Haus betrat.

"Ich sage dir, hättest du Camille geheiratet wäre sie jetzt mit Sicherheit schon schwanger."

"Mutter, bitte…"

"Dein Cousin Maitland und seine Frau, Felicienne, erwarten in etwa sechs Monaten ein Kind. Und du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn sie einen Jungen bekommen!"

Adrian hörte ihr gar nicht mehr richtig zu als er die Treppe emporstieg. Er ging zu seinem Zimmer und öffnete die Tür. Der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf ging war '_solch himmlische Ruhe!'_. Aber dann sah er Angelina im Bett liegen.

"Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er und kam zu ihrer Seite des Bettes.

"Es ist nichts Ernstes. Nur eine Erkältung, höchstens die Grippe." Sagte Angelina und lächelte müde.

"Nichts, was ein paar Tage im Bett nicht heilen können."

Adrian runzelte die Stirn und fühlte Angelinas Stirn.

"Ich lasse morgen einen Arzt nach dir sehen." Entschied er und strich über ihr Haar.

"Das ist nicht nötig." Versicherte ihm Angelina aber Adrian hatte sich bereits entschieden.

"Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ein Arzt nach dir sehen würde und du wirst das Bett nicht verlassen, bevor er es dir nicht erlaubt."

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen über diese übertriebenen Fürsorge.

"Versprich es mir." Drängte Adrian.

"Ich verspreche es." Erwiderte Angelina, viel zu müde um jetzt zu streiten, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und wieder einschlief.


	16. Unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Okay, auf dieses Kapitel habe ich gewartet seit mir die Idee für die Story eingefallen ist. Jetzt hoffe ich nur, dass ich es auch so gut rüber kriege wie ich es geplant hatte.

**Saxas13**: Na, aber ob dir Shakespeare auch darauf die Antwort geben kann? O je, ich hab ja schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, dich dieses Kapitel lesen zu lassen, wenn du die bisherigen Enden als Cliffhanger gesehen hast…(na ja, hier ist kein wirklicher Cliffhanger, aber es gibt so viele neue Möglichkeiten :D)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell**: Einen längeren Namen konntest du dir nicht ausdenken? ;) Hat der auch ne Bedeutung? Na ja, und was Angelinas Krankheit angeht liest du ein paar Zeilen weiter unten mehr…

**Teddy172**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.

**Katzura**: Tja, ich hab zwar gebittet und gebettelt (und wenn ich schon mal bettele heißt das was) aber weder Marcus noch Adrian wollten mir verraten, was Marcus da angestellt hatte… aber ich geb nicht auf!

**Mrsgaladriel**: Na, siehs mal so, da hattest du wenigstens ein bisschen was zu lesen :D und wie du schon selbst so schön erkannt hast wirst du die Antworten zu beiden Fragen noch selbst lesen können/müssen

**SkateZ**: Och, Angelina erlebt in diesem Kapitel schon genug schockierendes, da erlass ich ihr die Geschichte mal, Adrian hat auch ein Geheimnis verdient. :D

**Kaktus**: Freut mich, dass sie dir so gut gefällt! (Ich glaub beim Lesen deiner Review bin ich einige Zentimeter gewachsen).

**SchwarzerEngel**: Hey, lange nicht gesehen (wenn man das so nennen kann…) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Du hasst Camille jetzt schon wie die Pest? Dann bitte ich dich mir in ein paar Kapiteln noch mal zu sagen, was du von ihr hälst :D (du wirst schon wissen, welches ich meine)

**GANZ WICHTIG**: ich brauche eure Hilfe. Ich schreibe grad an einer Geschichte (die auch ganz bald (Dezember) gepostet wird) und brauche gaaaaanz dringend einen Vornamen für Montague. Also bitte, bitte, sagt mir einen Vornamen für ihn, ich hab nämlich schon seit Wochen mein Namensbuch und jegliche Webseiten durchforstet und finde einfach nicht _den_ Namen für ihn. Also, bitte, bitte, bitte, nennt mir einen (oder wie viele euch auch für ihn einfallen) Vornamen für ihn (Aber nicht Romeo!)

**

* * *

Kapitel 14 **

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

"Denk bitte an eine Sache bevor wir da rein gehen. Glaub nicht mal die Hälfte von dem, was heute Abend erzählt wird." Sagte Adrian Angelina als sie vor der Eingangstür von Marcus Flints zu Hause standen.

"Ach komm, du übertreibst Adrian." sagte Dyson von Angelinas anderer Seite.

"Das Meiste von dem, was gesagt wird, ist wahr." Er grinste seinen Cousin über ihren Kopf hinweg an woraufhin Adrian ihn böse anstarrte.

"Und sobald du dich müde oder schwach fühlst möchte ich, dass du es mir sagst und wir werden sofort nach Hause gehen."

"Adrian…"

"Ich weiß, der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du wirklich nur eine Erkältung hattest, aber er hat auch gesagt, dass du bei diesem Wetter nicht so oft draußen sein solltest weil du dich erst wieder an die Kälte hier im Winter gewöhnen musst."

Angelina seufzte, sagte jedoch nichts mehr dazu. Sie war froh darüber, dass der Arzt ihr ihre Bitte erfüllt hatte und ihm nicht erzählt hatte was wirklich mit ihr 'nicht stimmte'. Und so wie er sich im Moment benahm hätte er sie vermutlich schon ans Bett gefesselt, wenn er wüsste, dass sie schwanger war.

Adrian klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich und ein junger dunkelhaariger Mann erschien. Er verbeugte sich leicht und ließ sie eintreten.

"Mr. Flint ist im Esszimmer." Sagte er und deutete auf die Tür. Angelina war mehr als überrascht. Es war höchst ungewöhnlich für Zauberer und Hexen Diener zu beschäftigen. Hauselfen erledigten die gleichen Pflichten und mussten nicht bezahlt werden.

"Warum hat Flint einen Diener?" fragte Angelina Dyson während sie auf das Esszimmer zugingen.

"Er ist kein Diener. Er ist ein Sklave."

Es brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie verstand, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und sie wollte ihn gerade etwas darüber fragen als sie sich daran erinnerte, was Oliver ihr über den Krieg und die Besiegten erzählt hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie war froh, dass die Puceys noch immer Hauselfen und keine Sklaven hatten.

* * *

Angelina dachte tatsächlich darüber nach Adrian zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte und dass sie vielleicht doch nach Hause gehen sollten Außer ihr, Adrian und Dyson hatte Flint noch 15 weitere Freunde eingeladen, was es zu einem recht kleinen Dinner machte – zumindest an den Standards der High Society gemessen – aber das bedeutete noch nicht, dass es auch ein angenehmes war. 

Die Geschichten, von denen Adrian und Dyson vorher geredet hatten waren sogar noch der beste Teil dieses Abends. Die Frauen einiger von Flints Freunden waren Camille sehr ähnlich. Zuckersüße Lächeln, die nie ihre Augen erreichten. Aber einen Unterschied zu Camille gab es – sie sprachen kaum.

Angelina konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich je unbehaglicher gefühlt hatte – außer der Zeit, in der sie während der letzten vier Jahre strippen musste – und sie wollte so weit wie möglich wegrennen. Aber für den Augenblick, entschied sie, müsste es das Badezimmer tun. Und so entschuldigte sie sich und fragte Marcus nach dem Weg zum Badezimmer.

Adrian griff nach ihrer Hand und sah sie fragend an.

"Mir geht's gut." Versicherte ihm Angelina und verließ das Esszimmer um zum Badezimmer zu gehen.

Ruhe. Frieden. Nur für ein paar Minuten, aber es war genug für sie. Sie seufzte zufrieden als sie die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich schloss und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Ihre Hände glitten ganz von alleine zu ihrem Bauch – wie sie es so oft in den letzten Tagen getan hatten, wenn sie alleine war. Es war noch nichts zu sehen und sie fragte sich im Stillen wie lange es dauern würde bevor die Kleider die sie hatte, wie das blassblaue, welches sie gerade trug, ihr zu eng sein würden.

Ein kleines Lächeln fand seinen Weg zu ihrem Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an ein Baby, das in ihr heranwuchs. Sie erinnerte sich an das strahlende Gesicht ihrer Mutter als sie ihr von Julia erzählt hatte. Sie verstand nun wie ihre Mutter sich gefühlt hatte. Wenn sie jetzt nur bei ihr sein konnte, so dass sie ihr von dem Baby erzählen konnte.

Sei schluckte den Klumpen in ihrem Hals und griff nach dem Medaillon an ihrer Kette.

"Ich wünschte du könntest jetzt hier sein." Flüsterte Sie in dem leeren Raum. Sie wollte noch etwas länger bleibe, hatte keine Lust zurück ins Esszimmer zu gehen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie zurück musste. Und so blickte sie ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel bevor sie das Badezimmer verließ. Aber sie schaffte es gar nicht zurück ins Esszimmer.

"Angelina!"

Angelina hielt inne als sie ihren Namen hörte. Aber nicht die Tatsache, dass jemand ihren Namen rief, ließ diese unsichtbare Faust sich um ihr Herz zusammen drücken, sondern die Stimme, die ihren Namen gesagt hatte.

Sie drehte sich langsam um, wollte ihn nicht da stehen sehen. Sie sagte nichts als sie ihn ansah. Er blickte sie mit weiten Augen und offenem Mund an.

"Was… was tust du hier?" fragte er verwundert. Noch immer sagte sie nichts. Vier Jahre lang hatte er sie in ihren Träumen verfolgt und jetzt stand er da. Nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt. Ein Sklave in Flints Haus.

"Angel…"

"Nenn mich nicht so!" brachte sie schließlich heraus. Er reagierte nicht sondern kam näher auf sie zu.

"Was tust du hier?" fragte er erneut bevor er sie erreicht hatte. Er sah sie von oben bis unten an. Betrachtete ihre komplizierte Frisur und das teure Kleid.

"Das Dinner…" sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. Dann ruhten seine Augen auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Warum… mit wem bist du hier?"

"Adrian. Pucey." Sie wollte weg. Wollte sich umdrehen und weglaufen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie war wie festgewachsen, nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, konnte kaum atmen als sich diese eisige Faust fester um ihr Herz schloss.

"Wieso..?"

Wie konnte er es wagen sie so zu fragen, als hätte er irgendein Recht zu wissen, was sie tat? Er hatte jegliches Recht darüber, irgendetwas über sie zu wissen vor vier Jahren verloren. Und trotzdem antwortete sie ihm.

"Weil Flint uns eingeladen ist und weil es nur natürlich ist, wenn ich meinen Ehemann beglei…"

"Ehemann… auf keinen Fall. Ihr könnt nicht verheiratet sein!" sagte er und sah plötzlich weniger verwirrt als mehr ärgerlich aus.

"Warum, glaubst du, nur weil du mich nicht heiraten wolltest, würde es kein anderer wollen?"

"Ich WOLLTE dich heiraten, das weißt du!"

"Ah, richtig, es war deine Mutter, die dagegen war… _'Du wirst sie nicht heiraten. Sie passt nicht in unsere Familie. Sie ist…du wirst sie nicht heiraten, hast du verstanden_" imitierte sie Mollys Stimme.

"Rede nicht so über meine Mutter!"

Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf, viel zu ärgerlich um über eine Erwiderung nachzudenken und fand plötzlich die Kraft in sich zu gehen. Sie drehte sich herum und wollte gerade zurück ins Esszimmer gehen doch bevor sie einen Schritt tun konnte, wurde sie zu ihm herumgedreht.

Er hielt ihren Arm fest in seiner Hand und sah auf sie hinab.

"Du bist wirklich seine Frau? Die Frau eines Todessers? Eines Mörders? Wirst du jetzt genau so voller Vorurteile wie die!"

"Du bist der letzte, der über Vorurteile reden sollte Frederick Weasley! Immerhin war es _deine_ Familie, die dagegen war, dass du jemanden heiratest, der schwarz ist. Und du hattest nicht einmal den Mut für dich für mich einzusetzen. Jetzt lass mich los!" sie versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen doch seine Fingernägel gruben sich tiefer in ihre Haut.

"Du tust besser, was sie sagt, Wiesel, oder ich verlange von Flint, dass er sicherstellt, dass du nie wieder irgendetwas oder irgendjemand anfasst!"

Angelina drehte ihren Kopf und sah Adrian im Flur stehen. Er war nach außen hin völlig ruhig und nur der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet seinen Zorn. Angelina fühlte wie sich Freds Griff um ihren Arm lockerte und ohne zurückzublicken eilte sie zu Adrian der seinen Arm beschützend um ihre Taille legte.

Er führte sie zurück zum Esszimmer, jedoch nur, um Marcus zu sagen, dass sie gehen mussten, da Angelinas Grippe wohl doch noch nicht ausgeheilt war.

* * *

Angelina stand schweigend vor dem Spiegel und versuchte, die Nadeln aus ihrem Haar zu entfernen. Sie konnte sehen, wie Adrian auf sie zukam und die Hände zu ihrem Kopf hob um die Haarnadeln selbst entfernte. Nun, da ihre Hände nichts mehr zu tun hatten, ließ sie sie fallen und versuchte sie nicht im Stoff ihres Kleides zu verkrampfen. 

Adrian beobachtete sie im Spiegel und sah, wie ihr Blick zu Bode glitt, dem seinen ausweichend. Er beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne und küsste ihren Hals während er die letzte Nadel aus ihrem Haar und es frei über ihren Rücken fallen ließ.

"Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass diese Wiesel Narren sind, aber ich hätte nie geglaubt einer von ihnen könne Narr genug sein dich gehen zu lassen." Seine Arme legten sich um ihre Taille und zogen sie an seine Brust.

"Ich will, dass du dich von ihm fernhältst." Flüsterte er und betrachtete sie weiterhin im Spiegel.

"Ich will ihn ohnehin nicht wieder sehen." Erwiderte Angelina ebenso ruhig wie er zuvor gesprochen hatte.

"Würdest du es wollen, wenn er frei wäre?"

"Nein." Sagte Angelina leise als sie ihren Blick hob und seinen im Spiegel traf.

"Als wir zurück nach England kamen und deine Mutter von dir verlangte, dass du mich wegschickst, hast du dich geweigert. Er hätte es nicht getan… er tat es nicht."

"Angelina…" Adrian drehte sie langsam zu sich um. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Gesicht und zog sie zärtlich zu sich bis er ihre Lippen mit den seinen traf. Als seine Zunge über ihre Lippen glitt dachte Angelina, dass dies der zärtlichste Kuss sein musste, den sie je erhalten hatte.

Adrians Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und öffnete ihr Kleid, der Stoff fiel von ihrem Körper auf den Boden. Adrians Hemd und seine Hose folgten bald und nur Momente später standen sie nackt voreinander. Ihre Hände liebkosten den anderen während sich ihre Lippen immer wieder trafen.

Adrian hob seine Frau in seine Arme und trug sie zu ihrem Bett. Er legte sie langsam auf die Decke und bedeckte ihren Körper mit seinem. Seine Lippen fanden ihren Weg von ihren Lippen hinab über ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten, zogen eine der festen Brustwarzen zwischen seine Zähne und saugten daran.

Seine Fingerspitzen rannten über ihre Haut, so leicht, dass sie es fast nicht spürte. Sie wanderten über ihre Beine, öffneten sie zärtlich und bewegten sich wieder nach Norden bis sie zwischen den dunklen Locken verschwanden.

Angelina stöhnte seinen Namen und Adrian ließ von ihrer Brust ab um sich wieder ihrem Mund zuzuwenden. Er küsste sie liebevoll, seine Zunge bewegte sich langsam in ihrem Mund, gerade so langsam, wie sich seine Finger bewegten. Seine Bewegungen ließen sie wissen, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt hatten und er plante, soviel wie möglich dieser Zeit zu nutzen um ihr zu zeigen wie froh er war, dass sie sein war.

Seine Lippen fingen ihr Stöhnen als sie kam doch er hielt in seinen Bewegungen nicht inne. Er ließ sich Zeit. Seine Hände und sein Mund bewegten sich langsam und zärtlich über ihren ganzen Körper bevor er endlich ihrem Betteln nachgab und eins mit ihr wurde.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich um seine Schultern und Taille um ihn davon abzuhalten, noch einmal zu entkommen. Aber nun, da er in ihr war hätte ihn nichts und niemand dazu bringen können seinen Platz zu verlassen.

Als sie ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern bohrte und ihren Rücken bog wusste sie nicht mehr wie oft sie seinen Namen in dieser Nacht schon geschrieen hatte und sie glaubte, sie würde am nächsten Tag nicht mehr reden können. Aber as ihre Augen sich wieder trafen und er sie zärtlich küsste bevor er sich neben sie legte dachte sie, dass es den Preis wert sei.

* * *

"_Angelina? Geht es dir gut?" fragte Alicia besorgt ihre Freundin. Angelina saß am Fenster und zuckte mit den Schultern._

"_Es fühlt sich so an als würde er mich verlassen und nicht nur die Schule." Gab sie traurig zu._

"_Oh Angie, sag so was nicht! Du kannst ihn doch jederzeit sehen." Versuchte Alicia das andere Mädchen zu beruhigen. Als sie in Angelinas Gesicht blickte sah sie die Tränen über die dunkle Haut fließen und tat das einzige, woran sie in diesem Moment denken konnte. Sie zog Angelina in eine Umarmung und ließ sie an ihrer Schulter weinen._

_111111_

"_Oh Angel, ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas sagen, dass es besser macht." Leila Johnson saß auf der Kante des Bettes ihrer Tochter und ihre Hand strich über den zuckenden Rücken der weinenden jungen Frau._

"_Es gibt nichts, was es besser machen könnte!" weinte Angelina._

"_Ich dachte er liebt mich Mama!"_

_Leila lehnte sich über ihr Kind und küsste ihren Kopf. _

"_Eines Tages wirst du jemanden finden, der dich wirklich liebt Angel." Flüsterte sie._

"_Das ist mir egal! Es gibt gar keine Liebe! Sie existiert nicht! Ich werde nicht mehr an sie glauben!" schluchzte Angelina und vergrub ihr Gesicht tiefer im Kissen. Leila Johnson seufzte und streichelte weiter den Rücken ihrer Tochter. _

"Angelina. Angelina, wach auf."

Angelina setzte sich abrupt auf und sah sich im Zimmer um.

"Du hattest einen Alptraum." Sagte Adrian leise und Angelina legte sich zurück auf ihr Kissen. Adrian wartete darauf, dass sie ihm den Rücken zudrehen würde und wieder einschlafen würde. Doch stattdessen legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, ihre rechte Hand lag neben ihrem Gesicht.

Adrian seufzte schweigend und legte seinen linken Arm um ihre Taille, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und hoffte, dass es ihr gegen die Alpträume helfen würde.


	17. Das Herz einer Frau

Zu aller erst: TUT MIR LEID! Ich weiß, es hat mal wieder seeehr lange gedauert und ich werd jetzt auch gar nicht erst damit anfangen die Gründe für die Verzögerung aufzuteilen. Zweitens: TUT MIR LEID! Denn obwohl ich die lange Pause hatte, ist das Kapitel sehr, sehr kurz! Den Grund dafür werdet ihr in ein paar woch… nein, wartet, in ein paar TAGEN sehen! Und ich hoffe, dann verzeiht ihr mir.

Nun, da es ja nicht mehr ‚erlaubt' ist, antworten auf Reviews zu posten möchte ich noch ein ganz großes DANKESCHÖN an alle sagen, die das letzte Kapitel gerieviewt haben (Ich hoffe, dass das noch erlaubt ist…)

Noch eine Bitte: Lest euch nach dem Kapitel auch bitte noch das durch, was ich unten angehängt hab. Danke.

Und während ihr lest, geh ich LOST gucken :D

**

* * *

Kapitel 15**

**Das Herz einer Frau**

"Was tust du da?" fragte Adrian Angelina während er sie beobachtete, wie sie ein rotes Glasherz betrachtete, welches normalerweise auf der Kommode stand.

"Ich musste gerade an etwas denken, dass Alicia mal gesagt hat." Erwiderte Angelina und blickte über ihre Schulter zu Adrian, der sich gerade anzog.

"Über was?"

"Über Herzen. Sie sagte, das Herz einer Frau ist aus Glas. Wenn sie verletzt wird, bricht es nicht einfach," Angelina drehte sich zu ihm herum, das Glasherz in ihren Händen. Sie ließ die Skulptur durch ihre Finger gleiten. Es zerbrach auf dem Boden, das Geräusch von brechendem Glas war laut in dem stillen Raum.

"Es zerbricht in Millionen Scherben." Schloss Angelina.

"Gibt es eine Chance ein solches Herz wieder zu heilen?" fragte Adrian sie und ging langsam auf sie und das zerbrochene Herz zu.

"Vielleicht, wenn jemand genügend Geduld, Einfühlungsvermögen und Liebe hat. Aber da gibt es einige Stücke, die so klein sind, dass sie niemals mehr in das Herz zurückgebracht werden können, weil sie für immer verloren sind." Angelina blickte auf die Scherben am Boden und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand um das Herz wieder zusammen zu fügen. Adrian hielt ihre Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lass mich das Herz wieder zusammensetzen." Flüsterte er und Angelina schluckte als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah.

"Ich… Ich sollte nach Julia sehen." Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

"Oh, es ist ja so süß dich mit deiner Schwester zu beobachten."

Angelina drehte sich herum als sie Camilles Stimme hörte. Julia, die Camilles Anwesenheit offensichtlich überhaupt nicht genoss, rückte näher zu ihrer Schwester.

"Was willst du?" fragte Angelina sie ruhig und legte eine Hand auf Julias Schulter.

"Reden." War Camilles einzige Antwort. Sie lächelte etwas als sie sich in einem Ohrensessel in der Bibliothek niederließ.

"Über Argentinien." Camilles Lächeln wuchs als sie bemerkte wie sich Angelina bei der Erwähnung des Landes verkrampfte.

"Julia, würdest du bitte in deinem Zimmer auf mich warten." Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage und Julia tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde und ging, jedoch nicht, ohne noch einen letzten besorgten Blick zu ihrer Schwester zu werfen

"Was willst du?" fragte Angelina erneut, als sie sicher war, dass Julia außer Hörweite war.

"Ich mache es kurz: Ich weiß alles über deine Vergangenheit. Wo du gelebt hast, was du getan hast, alles. Wenn du nicht willst, dass irgendwer etwas darüber herausfindet, solltest du Adrian besser verlassen. Tust du es nicht, wird morgen früh jeder in Großbritannien wissen, dass du nichts anderes als eine kleine Schlampe bist." Camille blickte sie aus eiskalten Augen an.

"Sie es mal so: Du kannst selbst gehen, oder dich von Adrian hinauswerfen lassen, sobald er die Wahrheit über dich weiß. Also, wirst du ihn verlassen?"

"Nein." Es überraschte Angelina, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang, obwohl sie innerlich zitterte. Camilles Augen verengten sich als sie Angelina ansah. Ein falsches Lächeln kam auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich von ihrem Sessel erhob.

"Fein. Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Nacht, denn es wird die letzte in diesem Haus sein." Und damit ließ sie Angelina allein in der Bibliothek zurück.

Sobald das Geräusch der Schuhe auf dem Boden verklungen war, spürte Angelina, wie sie von der Couch auf den Boden glitt, ihre Knie trafen auf den Boden als ihre Hände zu ihrem Bauch wanderten. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig gegen die Couch bevor die ersten Tränen ihre Wange hinab rannen.

* * *

Diese Nacht kamen die Alpträume wieder und sobald sie einmal aufgewacht war, war es ihr unmöglich wieder einzuschlafen. Und so ging sie am nächsten Morgen nach weniger als vier Stunden Schlaf zum Frühstück.

Marjory saß bereits am Tisch als Angelina, Adrian und Julia das Speisezimmer betraten und sie schien recht vergnügt. Doch Angelina konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass die Augen ihrer Schwiegermutter auf ihr ruhten, als wartete sie auf etwas.

Und sie musste gar nicht lange warten.

Sobald die Eule die Zeitung gebracht hatte, fragte Marjory ihren Sohn ob etwas Interessantes darin stünde. Das Lächeln, mit dem sie Angelina bedachte, während sie dies fragte, ließ Angelina kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Und als sie Adrians Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete, während er die Titelseite des Tagespropheten las wurden ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch aus der Halle und das Geräusch wurde von Schritten gefolgt, die auf sie zukamen. Die Tür zum Speisezimmer wurde geöffnet und Sophia Pucey erschien im Türrahmen, die Zeitung in der hand, und sah wütend von einem zum anderen.

"Würde mir das bitte jemand erklären!" verlangte sie, doch bevor sie Adrian fragen konnte, hatte er seine Zeitung schon auf den Tisch geworfen und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Die Rufe seiner Großmutter überhörte er.

Sophias Augen fanden ihren Weg zu Angelina.

"Ich will mit dir reden. Jetzt!" damit drehte sie sich um und ging wieder in die Halle, wo sie darauf wartete, dass Angelina ihr folgte. Angelina erhob sich langsam von ihrem Stuhl und verließ den Raum, jedoch nicht, ohne das Lächeln auf Marjorys Gesicht zu bemerken.

Sophia führte Angelina in die Bücherei und sagte ihr, sie solle sich setzten.

"Ich denke, ich verdiene es, die Wahrheit zu wissen, findest du nicht? Also, ist dieser Artikel wahr?"

* * *

Also, um es kurz zu machen: HILFE! Ich brauche HILFE! Ich habe dieses ‚super-geheime-Angelina-Montague-Projekt' und bräuchte jemanden, der mir dabei hilft. Das Problem ist nämlich, dass ich diese Story bald posten will/muss und ich schaffe es wohl nicht, das zweisprachig zu machen. Ich bin seeehr zuversichtlich, dass ich es einsprachig hinkriege, aber englisch und deutsch wird wohl zuviel.

Worum es also geht: Ich bräuchte jemanden, der englisch kann (zumindest meine Stories auf Englisch versteht) und genug Zeit hat (es wird wohl _etwas_ hektisch), um die Story vom Englischen aufs Deutsche zu übersetzen.

Ich kann hier leider nicht zuviel verraten, soll ja ne Überraschung sein. Die Story wird nicht lange. Bis jetzt hab ich fünf Kapitel fertig und die Story ist bei Times New Roman Schriftgröße 12 12 Seiten lang. (Sind also kurze Kapitel.) Die ersten drei habe ich schon auf Deutsch übersetzt.

Wenn also jemand von euch bereit wäre das zu tun, wäre ich euch seeeeeehr dankbar. (das positive daran ist, ihr würdet die Story schon vor allen anderen sehen ;)) Vielleicht ein anderer Schreiberling da draußen, der momentan keine Ideen hat oder so…

Aber ihr müsst wirklich Zeit haben. Bei Unklarheiten bin ich natürlich immer zu erreichen, via E-mail, AOL IM, Y! IM, zur Not sogar Handy (Ihr seht, ich bin wirklich verzweifelt). Ich les mir auch gerne jedes Kapitel vor Veröffentlichung noch 100000-mal durch…Also, wer Interesse hat: Bitte melden!


	18. Die Wahrheit

Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber nachdem ich den Adventskalender fertig geschrieben hatte war ich voll im Weihnachtsstress und hatte auch noch einen Einstellungstest, dann kamen die Feiertage und zwischen denen hatte ich einfach nicht den ‚Drang' zu schreiben und die erste Januarwoche hatte ich noch ein Vorstellungsgespräch das mein Hirn in Anspruch genommen hat.

Dann, als wäre das alles noch nicht genug gewesen, hat mich der ‚Drang' oder Wunsch irgendetwas zu schreiben. Dafür gibt es einige Gründe (und über die zu schreiben würde euch nur langweilen und hier noch mehr Platz wegnehmen).

Ich habe mich auch entschlossen, dass _KfaR_ die letzte Story auf Deutsch sein wird. Ich kann es ehrlich gesagt, kaum erwarten die Story endlich fertig zu haben, und jeder Blick auf meinen Plan für die Geschichte lässt mich das Ende näher herbeisehnen, weil es noch so weit weg zu sein scheint. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich werde die Story auf jeden Fall beenden und sie so gut schreiben, wie es mir momentan möglich ist, ich hoffe also, euch nicht zu enttäuschen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 16**

**Die Wahrheit**

"Ich… ich habe den Artikel nicht gelesen." Begann Angelina und versuchte Sophia weiterhin anzusehen.

"Okay, dann machen wir es auf eine andere Weise. Ist es wahr, dass du in Argentinien in einem Bordell gearbeitet hast? Das du für Geld mit Männern Sex hattest? Dass du Adrian durch Lügen zu dieser Eheschließung gebracht hast? Das du eine Affäre mit einem ehemaligen Freund hast?"

Angelina wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah als sie all diese Anschuldigungen hörte. Sie fragte sich, wie Camille jemanden dazu hatte bringen können, dies zu schreiben.

"Es ist nicht… nicht wirklich wahr."

"Und was davon ist wahr?"

"Es ist wahr, dass ich in einer… einer Art von Bordell in Argentinien war. Aber ich war da nicht freiwillig und ich habe mit niemandem geschlafen…"

Angelina ließ ihren Blick zum Boden gleiten als sie Sophia ihre – und Julias – Geschichte erzählte. Ein oder zweimal sah sie zu Sophia auf aber sie konnte keine Reaktion auf das Gehörte in dem Gesicht der alten Frau ablesen. Als Angelina zu Ende erzählt hatte, blickte sie Sophia erwartungsvoll an.

"Was ist mit dieser Affäre?"

"Ich weiß nicht, von wem sie schreiben. Ich habe keine Affäre." Angelina war nicht überrascht darüber, dass ihre Stimme so schwach klang. Sie war mehr überrascht, dass sie überhaupt noch reden konnte.

"Als wir uns das erste Mal unterhalten hatten, sagtest du, du wolltest Kinder. War das eine Lüge?"

"Nein." flüsterte Angelina und ihre Hand glitt zu ihrem Bauch.

"Ich verstehe, wenn du willst, dass ich gehe. Ich werde schnell…"

"Was empfindest du für meinen Enkel?" fragte Sophia als hätte Angelina kein Wort gesagt. Angelina seufzte schwer bevor sie antwortete.

"Ich habe meine Meinung über die Liebe nicht geändert. Ich glaube nicht an sie. Aber ich empfinde viel für Adrian. So viel wie ich kann. Er ist einer der drei wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben."

"Darf ich fragen wer die anderen beiden sind?"

"Julia natürlich und…" Angelina konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Und mein ungeborenes Kind."

Sophias fielen auf Angelinas Bauch und für einige Momente sprach keiner ein Wort. Dann blickten ihre Augen wieder in Angelinas braune.

"Ich möchte, dass du eines nie vergisst, Angelina. Du und deine Schwester seid ein Teil meiner Familie. Wir werden eine Lösung finden." _'Ich frage mich nur wieso Adrian so wütend gegangen ist, wenn er das alles doch wusste.'_ Dachte sie als ihre Blicke wieder zu Angelinas Bauch wanderten.

Plötzlich hörten sie Marjorys Stimme aus dem Flur.

* * *

"Du wirst dich augenblicklich scheiden lassen! Du hättest Camille heiraten sollen, wie ich es dir immer gesagt habe! Dann hätten wir jetzt nicht einen solchen Skandal am Hals und du wärst sicherlich bald Vater! Wie konntest du überhaupt daran denken eine solche Person zu heiraten?"

Adrian wandte sich zu seiner Mutter und versuchte sich zu beruhigen bevor er etwas sagen oder tun würde, was er später bereuen würde.

"Angelina hat etwas wichtiges, was Camille immer fehlen wird: ein Herz!"

Er konnte die Wut im Gesicht seiner Mutter sehen, aber sie blieb kluger Weise still sobald er auf die Bibliothek zuging.

* * *

Als er das Zimmer betrat bemerkte Angelina sofort, wie angespannt Adrian war und sie fühlte wie Angst sie überkam als er sie beide vor seiner Großmutter entschuldigte und ihre Hand nahm, sie daran hinter sich herzog.

"Angie?" hörte sie Julias Stimme als sie die Treppe erreichten. Angelina drehte sich um und sah, dass Dyson ihre Schwester auf dem Arm hielt. Angelina lächelte ihrer Schwester ermutigend zu und folgte Adrian die Treppe hinauf.

Sie betraten ihr Schlafzimmer und Adrian schloss die Tür mit einer solchen Wucht, dass Angelina überrascht war, dass sie im Rahmen blieb. Sie beobachtete Adrian als er zum Fenster ging und hinaussah, als würde er versuchen dort draußen etwas zu finden. Was, das wusste sie nicht.

Als er sich schließlich zu ihr umdrehte musste Angelina mit sich ringen, um nicht einen Schritt nach hinten zu tun, als sie die Kälte in seinen Augen sah. Und obwohl sie es schaffte stehen zu bleiben, bemerkte Adrian ihre Nervosität und sein Blick wurde sanfter.

Er ging langsam zu ihr und blieb direkt vor seiner Frau stehen. Seine Hand griff nach einer Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares und er wickelte sie langsam um seinen Finger, seine Augen ruhten weiterhin auf seiner Hand als er endlich sprach.

"Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er und Angelina runzelte die Stirn.

"Was meinst du?" fragte sie ihn verwirrt. Adrians Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht bis sie die ihren trafen. Er ließ von ihrem Haar ab und zog seine Hand zurück.

"Camille kam ins Stadion. Sie sagte mir ich solle dich entweder verlassen oder…"

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Unterbrach ihn Angelina und zwang sich in seine Augen zu sehen.

"Sie kam gestern hierher. Sie sagte, sie wisse alles von meiner Vergangenheit und jeder im Land würde davon erfahren, wenn ich dich nicht sofort verlassen würde." Nun wich sie seinem Blick aus, aus Angst, er könne etwas in ihren Augen finden, worüber sie sich selbst noch nicht ganz sicher war.

"Warst du bei Camille?" fragte sie dann, noch immer verwirrt darüber, wie er das Haus verlassen hatte.

Adrian schüttelte langsam den Kopf als er das eben gesagte aufnahm. Camille konnte froh sein, dass er nicht zu ihr gegangen war und er war sich nicht sicher, wieso er sie nicht sofort _besuchte_. Angelinas fragende Augen brachten ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

"Nein, ich war bei meinem Anwalt. Die Zeitung wird morgen eine Richtigstellung drucken. Nachdem sie zugegeben hatten, dass ihre einzige Quelle Camille gewesen war, und sie keinerlei Beweise hatten, gaben sie ziemlich schnell nach. Camille wird aber noch für den Artikel bezahlen." Sagte er. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf erneut um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

"Ich nehme an, meine Großmutter wollte die Wahrheit wissen?"

Angelina nickte und setzte sich langsam aufs Bett. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie müde sie war. Und sie zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, dass es erst kurz vor Mittag war. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass der Tag erst zur Hälfte vorbei war.

"Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

"Die Wahrheit." Flüsterte Angelina und blickte zu Adrian auf, die Müdigkeit offensichtlich in ihren Augen.

"Sie verdiente sie." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und seufzte.

"Ich sollte nach Julia sehen. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht." Damit erhob sie sich vom Bett und ging zur Tür. Adrian hielt ihre Hand fest und drehte sie zu sich um. Er stand direkt vor ihr und lehnte seinen Kopf hinab, so dass seine Wange an ihrer ruhte.

"Es tut mir leid, dass du das alles durchmachen musst." Flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. Als Angelina sich von ihm zurückzog lächelte sie in schwach an.

"Ich habe in den letzten Jahren schlimmeres erlebt." Und damit verließ sie den Raum. Adrian blieb allein im Schlafzimmer und starrte zur Tür, durch die sie gerade gegangen war. Seine rechte Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Sollte sie jemals wieder jemand verletzen, würde er diese Person töten.


	19. Frohe Weihnachten

Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung, was für Probleme hatte, aber bis heute früh ging gar kein neues Kapitel (es war also nicht nur diese Story).

**Kapitel 17**

**Frohe Weihnachten**

Angelina lief durch die überfüllten Straßen der Winkelgasse, versuchte dabei den Leuten auszuweichen, die durch die Straße hetzten um ihre letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen.

Sie griff mit ihrer Hand in ihre Tasche und suchte nach dem weichen Material, welches sie dort hinein getan hatte. Erleichtert darüber, dass es noch da war, wich sie einer Frau aus, die fast in sie gerannt wäre, und bewegte sich so, dass ihr Bauch von der Frau wegzeigte. Sie hätte Dysons Angebot, sie zu begleiten, annehmen sollen, aber sie wollte das, was sie in ihrer Tasche hatte unbedingt geheim halten und sie war sich nicht sicher ob Dyson wirklich in der Lage gewesen wäre seinem Cousin nichts davon zu erzählen.

Zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern brachten sie zurück in die Realität und als sie aufblickte sah sie ein paar braune Augen, die sie ansahen.

"Oliver."

"Geht's dir gut? Du siehst müde aus." Sagte Oliver und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Angelina lächelte zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin nur der Menschenmenge hier müde. Ich wollte gerade irgendwohin von wo aus ich nach Hause apparieren kann."

"Wie wäre es wenn wir noch eine Tasse Tee trinken gehen bevor du nach Hause gehst?" fragte Oliver sie und Angelina musste nicht lange nachdenken bevor sie zustimmte. Sie gingen in ein Café und setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster.

"Wie ging's dir denn in den letzten Wochen?" fragte Oliver nachdem sie ihren Tee bestellt hatten. "Ich habe diese Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen." Angelina seufzte und starrte auf den Tisch.

Adrians Treffen mit seinem Anwalt war von Erfolg gekrönt. Der Tagesprophet hatte am nächsten Tag eine Richtigstellung auf der Titelseite gedruckt. Camille hatte für den Artikel teuer bezahlen müssen. Gerade an diesem Morgen hatte Dyson ihnen erzählt, dass Camille von ihren Eltern nach Sibirien geschickt wurde um einen Freund ihres Vaters zu heiraten. Ihre Familie sah keinen Weg sie wieder in Britanniens Gesellschaft einzubringen, nachdem sie einen solchen Skandal provoziert hatte.

"Angel? Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" erkundigte sich Oliver besorgt. Angelina sah zu ihm auf und nickte.

"Ja, es ist nur, der Artikel… Ich …"

"Du musst darüber nichts sagen."

"Willst du nicht wissen, ob es wahr ist oder nicht?" fragte Angelina leise.

"Nein. Was auch immer du in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht hast, ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber sprechen willst. Wenn du jemals mit jemandem darüber reden willst, bin ich für dich da, aber ich werde dich nicht drängen mir irgendetwas zu erzählen."

Angelina lächelte erleichtert und griff nach Olivers Hand.

"Danke."

"Dafür sind Freunde doch da?" lächelte er zurück.

* * *

"Ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern, wie Weihnachten war." Flüsterte Julia während sie vor dem großen Weihnachtsbaum stand. Angelina kniete hinter ihr und umarmte ihre Schwester. 

Als sie den geschmückten Baum betrachtete erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern gewesen war. Erinnerte sich an den Geruch von Plätzchen und Tanne der das Haus einhüllte, die Zimmer in die sie nicht gehen durfte, weil ihre Geschenke dort versteckt waren, die Erwartung, mit der sie ins Bett ging und kaum einschlafen konnte, weil sie den Weihnachtsmann nicht verpassen wollte. Und dann, am nächsten Morgen, lagen die Geschenke um den Weihnachtsbaum.

Zum letzten Mal hatte sie vor fünf Jahren mit ihren Eltern Weihnachten gefeiert. Vor dem Krieg. Vor dem Tod ihrer Eltern. Vor…

"Sieht so aus als wären die Weihnachtsengel dieses Jahr sehr früh dran." Dysons Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Angelina stand auf und drehte sich um um ihn zu begrüßen. Seine Nase und seine Wangen waren rot und er rieb seine Hände aneinander.

"Warum bist du nicht einfach hierher appariert?" fragte sie als er seinen Schal und seine Jacke auszog.

"Weil ich um diese Zeit des Jahres gerne draußen bin." Sagte er und lächelte Julia an bevor er sie hochhob.

"Heute konnte ich schon den Schnee riechen." Sagte er sachlich und Julia strahlte ihn an.

"Glaubst du wir kriegen richtigen Schnee zu Weihnachten? Richtigen weißen Schnee? Ich kann mich nicht an Schnee erinnern. War ich schon mal im Schnee?" fragte sie Angelina.

"Ja, ich weiß noch, wie Dad dir vor Weihnachten ein Schneehaus gebaut hat."

"Wenn es wirklich schneit, können wir dann auch eins bauen?" fragte Julia und sah ihre Schwester flehend an.

"Natürlich. Ich fürchte nur, wir werden es dieses Mal nicht schaffen, dass es größer ist als du." Dyson setzte Julia wieder ab und sie sahen ihr nach als sie aus dem Zimmer rannte und zurückrief, dass sie selbst nach draußen gehen würde um nach dem Schnee zu riechen.

"Wo ist Adrian?" fragte Dyson Angelina.

"In der Bibliothek."

Dyson nickte und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

* * *

Angelina war sich nicht sicher, was sie geweckt hatte. Es war eindeutig nicht Adrian, denn er lag tief schlafend hinter ihr, einen Arm um ihre Taille und das Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben. So ließ sie ihre Augen geschlossen und lauschte angespannt, ob sie irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches hörte. Aber da war nichts. 

Als sie schließlich doch ein Auge öffnete wäre sie fast gegen Adrians Kopf gestoßen. Julia stand neben dem Bett, ihren Teddy im Arm und ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Angelina blickte auf die Uhr und als sie sah, wo die Zeiger waren unterdrückte sie den Drang zu fluchen. Es war zu früh um wach zu sein. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch nur zu sehr daran gewöhnt lange zu schlafen, aber sieben Uhr war für sie gerade nichts anderes als mitten in der Nacht.

"Julia, was…" flüsterte sie und räusperte sich. Sie war noch nicht einmal wach genug um zu reden.

"Es ist Weihnachten." Julia strahlte ihre Schwester an. "Und es hat geschneit!"

Angelina hörte Adrian hinter an ihrem Nacken über den frühen Weckruf stöhnen.

"Du hast gesagt wir könnten ein Schneehaus bauen." Julia erinnerte Angelina an ihr Versprechen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Adrian hob langsam seinen Kopf von seinem ‚Kissen' und sah Julia an.

"Als ich in deinem Alter war, war das letzte, was mich am Weihnachtsmorgen interessierte, das Wetter. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, meine Geschenke auszupacken. Hat sich das seit damals geändert?" fragte er, den letzten Satz an Angelina gerichtet als Julias Augen weit wurden.

"Ich kriege Geschenke?"

"Natürlich. Der Weihnachtsmann ist hier gewesen als du gerade ins Bett gegangen warst und hat etwa eine Billion Geschenke dagelassen, auf denen dein Name steht."

Julias Augen wurden noch weiter und ihr Mund stand offen. Aber sobald sie ihn geschlossen hatte runzelte sie die Stirn und dachte offensichtlich angestrengt über etwas nach. Schließlich kam sie zu einer Entscheidung.

"Können wir das Schneehaus _nach_ den Geschenken machen?" fragte sie Angelina und sah sie dabei entschuldigend an. Angelina kämpfte dagegen an zu grinsen.

"Natürlich."

Julia eilte zur Tür und war schon fast draußen als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

"Kommt ihr nicht mit?" fragte sie das Paar im Bett stirnrunzelnd.

"Gib uns nur fünf Minuten." Versprach Adrian ihr und Julia nickte und schloss die Tür. Sie setzte sich auf die Treppe und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass fünf Minuten vorbei sein würden.

Adrian küsste Angelinas Schulter und zog sie enger an sich, genoss die Wärme ihres Körpers an seinem.

"Ich glaube, wir stehen besser auf." Murmelte er, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen.

"Ja, aber dafür müsstest du mich schon loslassen, damit ich aus dem Bett kann." Sagte ihm Angelina und schließlich, unter Protest, tat Adrian dies auch.

Glücklicherweise wusste Julia nicht wie lange fünf Minuten waren – außer dass sie heute sehr lange waren – und so bemerkte sie nicht, dass Angelina und Adrian fast zehn Minuten brauchten um aus dem Schlafzimmer zu kommen und mit ihr nach unten zu gehen.

* * *

Julia hatte alle ihre Geschenke ausgepackt und spielte bereits mit ihnen als Angelina Adrian ein kleines Geschenk reichte. 

"Was ist es?" fragte er und sah sie an.

"Öffne es." Sagte Angelina und merkte, dass ihre Hände schwitzten als Adrian das Geschenk öffnete.

"Wir werden sie in ein paar Monaten brauchen." Erklärte ihm Angelina als er auf die kleinen Schuhe in der Schachtel starrte. Seine Augen wanderten zu ihrem Gesicht und für einige Sekunden starrte er sie einfach nur an.

"Wir bekommen ein Baby?" Schaffte er schließlich zu fragen.

"Nun," begann Angelina "Eigentlich bin ich diejenige, die fett wird, Stimmungsschwankungen bekommt und das Kind aus einer dafür viel zu kleinen Öffnung pressen muss, aber ich würde mal sagen, das heißt, ja, wir bekommen ein Baby."

Adrians Augen fielen zu ihrem Bauch und er schluckte. Er würde ein Vater sein. Ein Lächeln fand seinen Weg zu seinen Lippen. Er würde wirklich ein Vater sein. Angelina beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und sah das Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und nicht nur seinen Mund sondern auch seine Augen erreichte. Und obwohl sie es jetzt noch nicht wusste, würden die Albträume, die in den letzten vier Jahren ein Teil von ihr gewesen waren, nie mehr zurückkehren.


	20. Der Sturm

Nun, nachdem man das letzte Kapitel als ‚Ruhe vor dem Sturm' bezeichnen konnte, dachte ich mir, das wäre der perfekte Titel für dieses Kapitel. Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

**Kapitel 18**

**Der Sturm**

"Und ich nehme an, du hast auch schon geplant, wie wir das tun werden?" fragte eine flüsternde Stimme in die Dunkelheit.

"Er trifft sich mit einigen Freunden am Samstag. Es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit."

"Es soll am Wochenende wieder schneien." Flüsterte eine dritte Stimme.

"Um so besser. Dann können sie unsere Spur nicht finden." Antwortete die zweite Stimme leise.

"Wohin sollen wir gehen?"

"Wir verlassen das Land. Wir gehen so weit weg wie möglich."

"Ich muss vorher noch etwas erledigen." Warf die erste Stimme ein.

"Was?" Aber er erhielt keine Antwort.

"Sag uns nicht, du willst diese Frau sehen!"

"Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Hey! Seid still!" Unterbrach sie ein anderes Flüstern.

"Was willst du mit ihr? Sie ist mit einem von _denen_ verheiratet!"

"Ich weiß, dass das mehr an dieser Ehe ist! Wenn sie die Wahl hätte würde sie nie mit so einem zusammen sein! Er hat sie verzaubert oder so was!"

"Sicher. Was immer du sagst."

"Hört auf! Oder wollt ihr hier bleiben?" Schweigen traf den Fragenden.

"Hab ich auch nicht erwartet." Murmelte er und damit war die Unterhaltung beendet.

* * *

Angelina runzelte die Stirn als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete und drückte sich mit beiden Händen auf ihren Bauch. Adrian beobachtete sie vom Bett aus und seufzte.

"Du bist alles andere als fett."

"Ich bin nicht _alles andere_ als fett. In ein paar Wochen werde ich fett sein. Und es wird nicht nur mein Bauch sein; meine Arme und Beine werden sich von dem ganzen Wasser aufblähen und am Ende sehe ich aus wie ein Ballon." Jammerte sie.

Adrian schloss seine Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn bevor er sie wieder öffnete.

"Ich dachte du sagtest, die Stimmungsschwankungen hätten während der ersten paar Monaten stattfinden sollen." Murmelte er. Es schien jedoch als habe sich ihr Hörvermögen mit der Schwangerschaft verstärkt, denn sie drehte sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Nun, ich wusste damals ja nicht, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich habe ein Recht auf meine Stimmungsschwankungen und darauf, alles essen zu wollen, woran ich nur denken kann. Und weil ich das damals nicht tun konnte, muss ich das jetzt nachholen."

"Ist das so eine Art weiblicher Logik?" Er wusste, dass er das nicht hätte sagen sollen, als sich Angelinas Stimmung von jammernd zu ärgerlich änderte. Sie hatte ihre Hände ihre Hüften gestemmt und sah ihn aus gefährlich verengten Augen an. Adrian seufzte und stieg aus dem Bett, ging langsam auf sie zu.

Als er vor ihr stand legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie enger an sich, lehnte seine Stirn an ihre während er in ihre Augen sah.

"Du bist nicht fett. Du wirst nicht fett werden." Angelina öffnete ihren Mund um zu sprechen, doch er brachte sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss zum Schweigen.

"Du bist wunderschön. Und du wirst immer wunderschön." Flüsterte er an ihren Lippen.

"Ich werde nicht wunderschön sein, wenn ich einen Ball vor mir hertrage." Erwiderte Angelina halbherzig.

"Natürlich wirst du das." Lächelte Adrian. Er küsste sie erneut und führte sie langsam zum Bett. Er legte sich hin und zog sie auf sich.

"Adrian…" seufzte Angelina aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte. Adrian ließ von ihren Lippen ab und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich will Schokolade."

"Schokolade?" fragte er ungläubig.

"Chilischokolade." Bestätigte sie bevor sie aufstand.

"Chilischokolade." Wiederholte Adrian, noch immer unsicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte. Aber der flehende Ausdruck in Angelinas Augen war nichts, dem er widerstehen konnte. Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden wo zum Teufel er Chilischokolade finden würde. Er war sicher, dass er sich glücklich schätzen musste, wenn er irgendwo in Europa welche finden würde.

* * *

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich hierher gekommen sind! Ich seh uns schon wieder eingefangen, weil dieser Idiot nicht einsehen kann, dass diese Schlampe eine von ihnen geworden ist!"

"Sie ist keine Schlampe!"

"Haltet die Klappe! Beide!" Der Sprecher wandte sich zu dem Mann, der als erstes gesprochen hatte.

"Lass ihn gehen und sie sehen, Dave, dann sind wir hier wieder weg." Nun wandte er sich zu dem anderen Mann.

"Und du, um Merlins Willen, sei leise! Du willst mit dieser Frau sprechen, gut, aber mach keinen Lärm! Ich lass mich nicht wegen einer Frau fangen, die sich gegen dich entschieden hat!"

"Sie hat sich nicht gegen mich entschieden!" Kam die Antwort aus zusammengepressten Zähnen.

* * *

Angelina hielt auf dem Weg aus dem Wohnzimmer inne, als sie draußen ein Geräusch hörte. Sie griff nach ihren Zauberstab und ging langsam auf die Glastüren zu, die nach draußen führten. Sobald sie diese geöffnet hatte, sah sie eine Bewegung zu ihrer Rechten. Sie drehte sich herum und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von

"Fred! Was tust du hier!"

Fred griff nach ihrem Arm und versuchte sie zu sich zu ziehen.

"Wir verlassen das Land."

"Wir?"

"Ja. Wir. Komm schon, Angel, ich weiß, du willst nicht hier sein – mit ihm. Ich kenne dich besser. Du stehst unter einem Zauber oder…"

Angelina entzog ihm ihren Arm und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren? Falls du es vergessen hast, ich habe dich vor Jahren verlassen! Ich gehe ganz bestimmt nirgends mit dir hin! Und jetzt geh!"

"Fred, komm schon! Wir müssen gehen." Rief einer seiner Freunde aus der Dunkelheit. Fred wandte sich wieder zu Angelina und ergriff erneut ihren Arm.

"Ich weiß, dass das nicht du bist, die da redet. Ich weiß, dass du nicht hier bleiben willst!"

"Fred, geh sofort!"

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht hier sein willst!" beharrte er.

"Fred, entweder kommst du sofort, oder wir gehen ohne dich!"

Als er dies hörte, tat Fred das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er zog Angelina an sich und legte seine Hand auf ihrem Mund um sie ruhig zu halten. Her nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und brachte seine Hand um ihre Taille als er sie mit sich zog.

Angelina spürte, wie ihre Kette sich löste und ihren Hals herabrutschte und im Schnee landete, als sie vergeblich versuchte, aus Freds Griff zu entkommen. Sie blickte verzweifelt zurück zum Haus als sie davon weggezerrt wurde.

* * *

"Was?" fragte Dyson als Adrian stehen blieb sobald sie das Haus betraten.

"Irgendetwas stimmt nicht." Erwiderte sein Cousin.

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Marcus hinter ihm.

"Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Aber irgendetwas stimmt hier definitiv nicht!" Adrian ging langsam in die Diele, selbst unsicher, wonach genau er suchte.

"Angie?"

Adrian drehte sich um und sah zur Treppe hinauf, wo Julia in ihrem Nachthemd und mit ihren Teddy im Arm stand.

"Julia, wo ist deine Schwester?" fragte Adrian, das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, immer stärker werdend. Julia zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kam die Treppe herunter.

"Sie ist nicht in euren Zimmer." Gähnte sie und drückte ihren Teddy an sich.

"Adrian." Rief Dyson vom Wohnzimmer aus.

Julia folgte den Männern ins Wohnzimmer und stand neben Adrian als er auf die offenen Glasstüren blickte. Adrian schritt hinaus in den Schnee und beugte sich hinab um die Halskette aufzuheben.

"Adrian?" fragte Dyson und sah seinen Cousin an als dieser in die Ferne starrte.


	21. Blut

**Kapitel 19**

**Blut**

"Adrian?"

"Dyson, kannst du hier bleiben und auf Julia aufpassen?"

"Adrian, was…"

"Ich muss sie finden!" sagte Adrian und wandte sich zu seinem Cousin, die Kette in seiner Hand.

"Ich weiß nicht genau, was hier passiert ist, aber irgendjemand muss sie entführt haben und ich muss sie finden!"

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, wo sie ist. Wie lange sie weg ist. Im Schnee kannst du nichts erkennen!" sagte Marcus und versuchte Adrian davon abzuhalten sofort aus dem Haus zu stürmen.

"Sie kann noch nicht so lange weg sein. Und sie werden in den Wald gegangen sein, wo man sie nicht sofort sehen kann. Also werde ich dahin gehen."

"Du kannst nicht alleine gehen." Versuchte auch Dyson ihn zu überzeugen, aber Adrian hatte es sich bereits in den Kopf gesetzt.

"Ich komme mit dir." Erklärte Marcus und zusammen gingen sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Es war kalt. Dieser Gedanke am ihr wieder und wieder in den Sinn. Der Saum ihres Kleides reichte in den Schnee als Fred sie mit sich zog und immer mal wieder schlug der nasse Stoff gegen ihre Beine und ließ sie am ganzen Körper zittern. Sie konnte ihre Hände kaum noch fühlen und sie konnte den Atem von Fred und seinen Freunden deutlich im Mondschein sehen.

Sie wusste, dass sie sie mit ihren ständigen Versuchen aus Freds Armen zu entkommen, zurückhielt, aber sie schaffte es nie, sich völlig zu befreien. Nun war ihre einzige Hoffnung, dass Adrian nicht zu lange weg war und ihr Verschwinden bemerken würde, sobald er nach Hause kam und die offenen Türen finden würde. Er war die einzige Hoffnung, die sie hatte um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Und sie hielt an diesem Hoffnungsschimmer fest als sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken wie es sich anfühlte zu erfrieren.

"Du hättest sie dort lassen sollen! Sie werden uns fangen! Und das alles nur, weil du verrückt geworden bist!" sagte einer von Freds Freunden ärgerlich und Angelina hegte die leise Hoffnung, dass sie sie jetzt zurücklassen würden. Irgendwie würde sie ihren Weg schon zurückfinden. Und sie musste schnell aus der Kälte raus. Der Schnee fiel in ihr Haar und die ersten nassen Strähnen klebten an ihrer Haut. Ihre Augen schmerzten von der Kälte und ihre Zähne klapperten unter Freds Hand. Sie wollte nach Hause, in ihr Bett, zu Adrian und nicht hier draußen mit einigen Wahnsinnigen sein.

* * *

"Hast du irgendeine Idee, wer sie entführt haben könnte?" fragte Marcus durch zusammengepresste Zähne, als er versuchte, das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Niemand, der eine Wahl hatte, wäre bei so einem Wetter draußen.

"Nein. Ich könnte mir einige vorstellen, die Angelina oder mich verletzen wollen, aber die würden subtilere Mittel wählen."

"Wie Camille?"

"Zum Beispiel."

"Denk einfach daran, dass für sie dieses Wetter in Zukunft wohl Sommer bedeutet."

Wäre er nicht so besorgt gewesen, hätte Adrian wohl gelacht, aber jetzt konnte er nur an Angelina denken. Wo sie war, wer sie entführt hatte. Und er fühlte sich schuldig, da er sie nicht beschützt hatte. Da er nicht da gewesen war, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte.

"Hast du schon mal die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass wer auch immer sie entführt hat an irgendeinen netten, warmen Ort appariert hat, wie zum Beispiel Hawaii?"

Adrian hielt an und hob die Hand um Marcus zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Hörst du das?"

"Höre ich was? Alles, was ich höre, ist der Sturm …"

"Da waren Stimmen. Da entlang." Und Adrian eilte bereits in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimmen gehört hatte.

* * *

"Au!" Fred zog seine Hand von Angelinas Mund und sie schaffte es endlich, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

"Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Fred und sah auf seine Hand.

"Bist du verrückt?" fragte ihn Angelina aufgebracht.

"Ich will nach Hause. Ich gehe sofort nach Hause!" Sie wandte sich ab doch Fred griff nach ihrem Arm und zerrte sie herum.

"Ich weiß, dass du lügst, Angie. Ich weiß, dass du mich noch liebst." Er sah sie mit flehenden Augen an.

"Siehst du nicht, dass das unsere Chance auf ein Leben in Freiheit ist? Wir können zusammen weggehen und ein glückliches Leben zusammen führen."

"Du bist wirklich verrückt. Ich würde niemals mit dir weggehen!"

"Angie."

"Hör auf Fred."

"Haltet endlich die Klappe!" Dave wandte sich an Fred, der Angelina anstarrte, als sie sich wegdrehte.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, es war ein Fehler ihr nachzulaufen." Er trat einen Schritt auf Angelina zu und ergriff ihre Schulter.

"Oh nein, du wirst jetzt nicht gehen."

Die Anspannung des Abends verließ Angelina als ihre Wut ein Ventil suchte.

"Lass mich los du verfluchter …"

"Schnauze du Schlampe!" Dave schlug Angelina und sie fiel auf den gefrorenen, schneebedeckten Boden.

"Du machst für Todesser gern die Beine breit, du kleine Hure?" fragte Dave verärgert und kniete sich neben ihr in den Schnee. Die Kälte schien ihn nicht zukümmern, als er nach ihrem Rock griff.

"Dave!"

"Halt die Klappe Bryan! Sie ist eine Schlampe, also wird sie auch wie eine behandelt."

Bryan fluchte während Fred wie gebannt auf Angelinas stillen Körper starrte. Seine Augen blickten direkt auf die dünne, rote Spur im Schnee neben ihrer Schläfe. Das Mondlicht schien auf ihr Blut und er sah wie ihre Augen versuchten, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren.

Er sah, wie Dave von einem grünen Lichtstrahl getroffen wurde und neben ihr auf den Boden fiel, bevor er in der Lage gewesen war, ihren Rock von ihrem Körper zu ziehen. Er fühlte sich selbst von Bryan von der Szene fort gezogen und folgte ihm.

Angelina hörte, wie etwas neben ihr in den Schnee fiel und sah, wie Fred davonrannte. Nur fühlte sie dieses Mal keinen Schmerz bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie zurückließ. Wenn es nur nicht so kalt wäre…

Gerade als sie dies dachte, wurde sie von einem Paar starker Arme aufgehoben. Sie spürte, wie Adrian ihren Kopf küsste und sie enger an sich zog. Als er sich umdrehte fiel ihr Blick auf Marcus, der an der Stelle kniete, an der sie gerade noch gelegen hatte. Er sah auf einen Mann – Dave – der im Schnee lag.

"Ist er…" flüsterte sie und versuchte in Adrians Augen zu sehen.

"Er hat dich verletzt." War die einzige Antwort, die er ihr gab. Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals solche Schmerzen gehabt zu haben. Oder vielleicht verstärkte ja auch die Kälte die Schmerzen.

"Ich wollte nicht gehen." Versuchte sie zu sagen, aber es war kaum hörbar. Als Adrian versuchte sie zu fragen, was sie gesagt hatte, war sie in seinen Armen bereits ohnmächtig geworden. Und so gab es für ihn nichts mehr zu tun, als sie nach Hause zu tragen und zu hoffen und zu beten, dass sie in Ordnung war. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihre Augen nicht mehr öffnen würde war beängstigender als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte.


	22. Jeder neue Anfang ist das Ende eines

Ich entschuldige mich gleich, weil ich fürchte, dass das Kapitel etwas 'eilig' wirkt (obwohl es lange genug gedauert hat, bis ich es aufs Papier gebracht habe). Aber ich musste es umschreiben und fand keine gute Stelle um das Kapitel aufzuteilen.

Also, da sind wir nun am Ende der Geschichte angekommen. Und damit auch bei meiner letzten deutschen Geschichte. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Und mit diesem letzten Kapitel sage ich euch dann jetzt Lebwohl.

**Kapitel 20**

**Jeder neue Anfang ist das Ende eines Anfangs **

Adrian lag im Bett und beobachtete seine schlafende Frau während die ersten Vögel ihren Morgengruß sangen. Die ersten Strahlen der Maiensonne fielen auf Angelinas schlafendes Gesicht und sie wandte ihr Gesicht der Sonne ab. Adrian lächelte zärtlich auf sie hinab und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Er dachte zurück an die kalte Januarnacht in der er sie fast verloren hatte. Er spürte noch immer die Angst, die nach seinem Herzen griff als er sich daran erinnerte wie sie unbeweglich und kaum atmend in diesem Bett gelegen hatte. Sie hatte nie wieder über den Mann geredet, den er im Wald getötet hatte. Sie hatte nie gefragt, ob Fred und sein Freund entkommen waren. Und Adrian war dankbar dafür. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, was er getan hatte. Und doch konnte er sich dafür nicht schuldig fühlen. Er hatte ein Versprechen zu halten gehabt. Und er hatte es gehalten.

Angelina seufzte in ihrem Schlaf als sie vergebens versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Adrians Augen glitten zu ihrem Bauch. Die Schwangerschaft war nun mehr als offensichtlich und Adrian konnte kaum die Hände von ihrem Bauch lassen. Er wollte jeden einzelnen Tritt des Babys fühlen. Wollte jeden Herzschlag des Kindes hören. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er so fühlen konnte.

* * *

Marjory Pucey ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab als sie den Brief ihrer Schwägerin las. Feliciennes erstes Kind konnte nun jeden Tag zur Welt kommen und sollte es ein Junge sein… 

Ihr Enkel musste bald geboren werden. Es musste einen Weg geben die Geburt eher herbeizuführen. Es musste einfach…

* * *

"Stimmt das?" Julia ließ Angelina über die Wörter lesen, die sie gerade geschrieben hatte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. 

"Ja, du wirst jeden Tag besser." Lächelte Angelina und strich durch Julias Haar. Als ihre Schwester sich wieder über das Papier beugte um die nächsten Worte zu schreiben, griff Angelina sich an ihren Bauch und runzelte die Stirn. Das Baby hatte sich nie zuvor so bewegt, dass es ihr wehtat. Sie nahm die Tasse Tee, die ihr ein Hauself gebracht hatte und leerte sie, hoffte, dass der Tee das Kind beruhigen würde. Unglücklicher Weise tat er das nicht.

* * *

Marjory saß in der Bibliothek und las ein Buch als sie Julias Schrei hörte. Sie rief nach ihrer persönlichen Hauselfe und schickte sie, um die Hebamme zu holen. Dann legte sie ihr Buch beiseite und eilte die Treppe hinauf in das Zimmer des Mädchens, in dem ihre Schwiegertochter ihre Schwester unterrichtete. 

Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Angelina auf dem Boden knien, die Hände in den Bauch gepresst, ihre Schwester vor sich mit Tränen in den Augen als sie sie wieder und wieder fragte, was mit ihr war. Die Tasse lag zerbrochen auf dem Teppich neben Angelinas Beinen.

Marjory hielt Angelinas Schultern und sagte ihr, sie solle ins Bett gehen. Sie half ihr dabei, sich auf Julias Bett hinzulegen und sagte dem Kind, dass es den Raum verlassen solle, sagte ihr, dies sei im Moment kein Platz für sie. Aber Julia ging nicht bevor Marjory selbst sie aus dem Zimmer brachte und die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Dann wandte sie sich ihrer Schwiegertochter zu. Angelina warf sich im Bett umher, ihre rechte Hand versuchte ihren Bauch zu umklammern während ihre linke die Bettdecke packte. Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn und hielt einige Strähnen ihres schwarzen Haares an ihrer Stirn.

Angelina wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Überhaupt nicht stimmte. Es war noch einen Monat zu früh für die Geburt. Und trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass gerade ihre Fruchtblase geplatzt war. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals in ihrem Leben solche Schmerzen gehabt zu haben. Das konnten nicht die normalen Geburtsschmerzen sein. Das war viel schlimmer als Geburtsschmerzen sein sollten. Es war nicht nur in ihrem Bauch. Der Schmerz übernahm ihren ganzen Körper.

Sie wollte schreien aber ihrem Mund entrang kein Laut. Es war als kämpfe sie gegen ihren eigenen Körper. Und sie fürchtete, dass sie den Kampf verlieren würde.

Durch den Schleier ihrer Tränen hindurch konnte sie sehen, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde und sie hörte Marjory mit jemandem reden. Dann sah sie die Person, eine Frau, die näher an das Bett kam und stirnrunzelnd auf sie herabsah. Angelina konnte hören, dass sie etwas zu Marjory sagte aber sie konnte die Worte kaum verstehen. Sie hörte nur ‚nicht bewegen' ‚ruhig halten' und ‚das Kind gefährden' und nur Sekunden später fühlte sie wie ihre Arme und Beine an den Bettpfosten festgebunden wurden.

Nun rannten die Tränen frei über Angelinas Gesicht. Und für einen Moment wünschte sie sich sogar zu sterben. Wenn es das war, was es brauchte um den Schmerz von ihr zu nehmen.

* * *

"Adrian!" Julia warf ihre Arme um seine Taille sobald er das Haus betrat. 

"Julia was ist los?"

"Angeli… Angelina… sie ist… ich weiß nicht… sie hat mit mir geübt und dann…" Julia versuchte durch ihre Tränen zu sprechen aber Adrian rannte bereits die Treppe hinauf. Er stürmte in Julias Zimmer und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Angelina lag im Bett als wäre sie tot. Ihre Handgelenke und ihre Knöchel waren an die Bettpfosten gebunden während eine Frau ihre Hände über Angelinas Bauch gleiten ließ.

"Adrian. Was tust du hier drinnen?"

Er drehte sich herum um seine Mutter an Julias Schreibtisch stehen zu sehen.

"Das ist kein Platz für einen Mann. Das ist Frauensache."

Adrian funkelte sie nur böse an bevor er zum Bett eilte und die Hebamme von Angelina wegzog.

"ADRIAN! Das Baby kann jeden Moment kommen. Lass die Frau ihre Arbeit tun, sie weiß, was sie tut!" sagte seine Mutter und versuchte, ihn aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen.

"WIKI!" rief Adrian und riss sich von seiner Mutter los. Ein Hauself erschien vor ihm und verbeugte sich.

"Was kann Wiki für Meister tun?"

"Hol sofort eine richtige Hebamme. Und ruf Dyson, er soll sich um Julia kümmern."

Der Hauself nickte und verschwand wieder. Adrian zog die Hebamme zur Tür und gab ihr einen Schubs Richtung Treppe.

"Sie werden dieses Haus sofort verlassen!" Und damit schloss er die Tür zu Julias Zimmer und eilte zurück an Angelinas Seite.

"Adrian. Was glaubst du eigentlich, dass du tust?" fragte seine Mutter während er Angelinas Handgelenke und Knöchel befreite.

"Wenn du es für nötig befunden hast, festgebunden zu sein, während ich geboren wurde, hast du wirklich mein aufrichtiges Beileid, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Angelina unter dieser archaischen Behandlung leidet."

"Aber das Kind…"

"Kommt auf jeden Fall, ob sie nun festgebunden ist oder nicht." Unterbrach Adrian sie und ergriff Angelinas Hand.

Ihre Augen schienen so leer, als sei sie gar nicht wirklich da. Adrian schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Er würde sich nicht erlauben, so zu denken. Nur weil das Baby zu früh kam und seine Mutter eine schlechte Wahl bei der Hebamme gehabt hatte, hieß noch nicht, dass diese Geburt mehr Risiken barg als jede andere Geburt auch. Und Angelina war eine starke Frau.

Er blickte zur Tür als sie geöffnet wurde und die Hebamme, die er gerufen hatte das Zimmer betrat. Die Frau ging sofort zu Angelinas anderer Seite und sah stirnrunzelnd auf ihr Gesicht.

"Ich brauche Wasser." Sagte sie während sie sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte und Angelinas Stirn befühlte.

"Warmes Wasser und Handtücher und Decken."

Adrian rief einen Hauself und die Hebamme wiederholte, was sie benötigte. Sie öffnete Angelinas Augenlid und fühlte ihren Puls an ihrem Handgelenk. Ihre Lippen wurden zu einer dünnen Linie als sie die gerötete Haut sah. Ihre Hände bewegten sich zu Angelinas Bauch und sie drückte vorsichtig um das Kind zu fühlen.

Angelina wimmerte ob des zusätzlichen Drucks von außen und verbarg ihr Gesicht im Kissen.

"Können Sie mich hören?" fragte die Hebamme Angelina und drückte ihre Hand um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ein schwaches Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt.

"Sie müssen nun pressen." Sagte die Hebamme aber Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf als mehr Tränen über ihr Gesicht rannten. Die Hebamme runzelte die Stirn und nickte langsam.

"Wo liegen Ihre Prioritäten?" Fragte sie Adrian und sah ihn aus kalten Augen an.

"Was?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es ausgehen wird. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass wir einen von beiden verlieren. Also, wer soll es sein, die Frau oder…"

"Stell sicher, dass das Kind überlebt!" unterbrach sie Adrians Mutter. Aber die Hebamme hörte nicht auf sie sondern blickte weiterhin in Adrians Gesicht.

"Adrian, sag ihr sie soll das Kind retten! Ich habe diesen Trank nicht umsonst geholt!"

Die Hebamme konnte sehen wie Adrian erblasste als er sich zu seiner Mutter wandte.

"Welchen Trank?"

"Felicienne kann jeden Tag einen Sohn zur Welt bringen! Etwas musste getan werden. Also habe ich getan, was getan werden musste!"

Adrian sah auf seine Frau. Ihr Gesicht zeigte den Schmerz, den sie fühlte, ihre Hand lag unbeweglich in seiner und das Gefühl, welches er nie wieder hatte fühlen wollen überkam ihn erneut. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren!

Sein Blick traf wieder seine Mutter, die klugerweise einen Schritt zurücktrat als sie in seine Augen sah.

"Du wirst mein Haus SOFORT verlassen. Es ist mir egal wo du hingehst. Du wirst nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzen. Du wirst dich von Angelina fern halten. Sollte mir jemals zu Ohren kommen, dass du sie auch nur angesehen hast, vergesse ich, dass du meine Mutter bist."

Marjorys Augen wurden groß aber sie sagte kein Wort. Sie wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum, verließ das Haus in dem sie die meisten Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte.

Als sich die Tür hinter seiner Mutter schloss wandte Adrian sich wieder der Hebamme zu. Er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten als er Angelinas Hand drückte.

"Rette Sie. Es ist mir egal, was Sie tun müssen. Ich kann sie nicht verlieren." Er hielt inne als die Angst ihn zu übermannen drohte. Er könnte nicht ohne sie leben.

* * *

"Dyson." Sophia betrat die Eingangshalle in der Dyson und Julia auf der Treppe saßen und warteten. 

"Ah, Großmutter, du hast den besten Teil heute verpasst. Marjory hat gerade das Haus verlassen – und wie es aussieht, für immer." Sagte Dyson, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen.

"Wie geht es…" Sophia beendete ihren Satz nicht, aus Furcht, Julia zu ängstigen. Die Augen des Mädchens waren so rot, dass es außer Frage stand, was sie in den letzten Stunden getan hatte. Dyson zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

"Ich weiß nicht. Sie sind schon seit Stunden da drin. Ich…"

"Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte Julia plötzlich und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

"Was?" fragte Dyson.

"Da war ein Schrei."

Sophia legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust und sah beunruhigt zu Dyson.

"_Dio mio!" 1_

Dyson wollte gerade die Treppen hoch rennen als erneut ein Schrei zu hören war. Und dieses Mal konnten alle drei ihn deutlich hören. Und die Besorgnis auf den Gesichtern von Sophia und Dyson machte einem Lächeln Platz.

"Das Baby." Flüsterte Dyson und hob Julia hoch.

"Hast du das gehört? Es ist das Baby. Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung!"

* * *

"Es ist ein Mädchen." Verkündete die Hebamme und wusch das Kind und wickelte es in eine Decke. 

"Tut mir leid." Flüsterte Angelina so leise, dass Adrian sie fast nicht hören konnte.

"Was denn?" fragte er sie und strich über ihr Haar.

"Es ist kein Junge." Erwiderte sie schwach. Die Hebamme gab Adrian das Baby und berührte erneut Angelinas Bauch.

"Sieh sie dir an. Sie muss das hübscheste Baby sein, das je geboren wurde." Sagte Adrian zu Angelina und strich seiner Tochter zärtlich über die Wange. Er sah Angelina in die Augen und lächelte sie an.

"Es ist kein Junge." Wiederholte sie und schloss ihre Augen, ihr Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Adrian sah besorgt zur Hebamme, die erneut auf Angelinas Bauch drückte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung." Erklärte die Hebamme und Adrian hielt das Baby so, dass Angelina es sehen konnte.

"Sieh sie dir an und sag mir wie ich mir je mehr wünschen könnte als euch beide." Flüsterte er und küsste zärtlich ihre Lippen.

"Adrian… Ich…" sie hielt inne als sie erneut eine Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr.

"Angel, bleib ruhig. Es gibt nichts, dass du mir nicht auch erzählen kannst, nachdem du dich ausgeruht hast."

Aber Angelina schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich muss es jetzt sagen." Begann sie und streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus.

"Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte sie als ihre Finger über seine Lippen glitten bevor sie sie auf die Decke fallen ließ, in der ihre Tochter eingewickelt war.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte ihr Adrian gerade so leise, wie sie es getan hatte. Aber der friedliche Moment wurde unterbrochen als Angelina ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr, dass sie sich fast im Bett aufsetzte.

"Sie haben gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung wäre!" Adrian schrie die Hebamme fast an und hielt seine Tochter beschützend im Arm.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Der größte Teil der des Tranks hat ihren Körper bereits verlassen, also ist es nur natürlich, dass sie auf das zweite Kind stärker reagiert."

"Zweites…Kind?"

Die Hebamme sah ihn an und nickte. Adrian blickte zu Angelina, aber sie schien genau so überrascht wie er selbst. Ihre Tochter begann zu schreien als ihr Geschwisterchen seinen Weg in die Welt fand und etwa zwanzig Minuten später schrieen die beiden zusammen, so als wollten sie herausfinden, wer am lautesten war.

* * *

Die Hebamme hätte fast einen Schritt zurück ins Zimmer getan als sie die Tür öffnete und Sophia, Dyson und Julia vor sich stehen sah. Sie nickte ihnen zu und ließ die Tür für sie offen während sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. 

Julia rannte in den Raum und wollte schon auf das Bett springen und ihre Schwester umarmen als sie Angelina sie anlächeln sah. Aber sobald sie die beiden kleinen Bündel neben Angelina im Bett liegen sah, blieb sie stehen

"Komm her Julia." Rief Angelina ihre Schwester und Julia trat langsam näher um sich die, in zwei weiße Decken gewickelten Babys anzusehen.

Das Baby, das direkt neben Angelina lag öffnete seinen Mund und gähnte herzhaft als Julia die beiden ansah.

"Sie sind so winzig." Flüsterte Julia und war sich dabei gar nicht sicher, wieso sie eigentlich flüsterte. Es schien einfach falsch jetzt lauter zu reden.

"Du warst genau so winzig als du geboren wurdest." Erklärte ihr Angelina lächelnd. Julia sah sie aus großen Augen an.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie besorgt, das Bild ihrer Schwester, als diese zusammengebrochen war noch gut vor Augen.

"Ja, mir geht es gut." Versicherte Angelina ihr und strich über ihre Wange.

"Können wir reinkommen?" fragte Sophia von der Tür aus und als Angelina nickte kam sie zum Bett um sich ihre Urenkel anzusehen. Dyson lächelte die Babys an und winkte ihnen zu.

"Hey Babys, ich bin euer Großonkel." Stellte er sich den Babys vor und Sophia beobachtete ihn amüsiert als er seine Grimassen schnitt.

"Du weißt, dass das genauso gut deine Kinder sein könnten, Dyson?"

"Nein, könnten sie definitiv nicht!" sagte Adrian und warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu.

"Du weißt, was ich meine." Sagte Sophia und rollte mit den Augen. Aber sie konnte ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen. Es war schön ihn so glücklich zu sehen. Und die Blicke, die er und Angelina sich zuwarfen sagten ihr, dass sie diesen ganzen ‚Ich-glaube-nicht-an-Liebe'-Unsinn endlich aufgegeben hatten.

"Wie heißen sie?" fragte Julia und berührte vorsichtig das schwarze Haar, das die Köpfchen der Babys schon bedeckte.

"Die, die du streichelst heißt Sophia Leila." Sagte Angelina und sah Sophia dabei an.

"Wie Mama." Julia lächelte als sie den zweiten Vornamen des Mädchens hörte.

"Ihr habt ihr meinen Namen gegeben?" fragte Sophia überrascht.

"Marjory stand nicht zur Diskussion." Erwiderte Adrian und seine Großmutter tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

"Und dieses kleine, müde Baby ist Michael Esmond." Fuhr Angelina fort und lächelte das Baby an, welches direkt neben ihr lag. Sophia hob den Jungen hoch und hielt ihn in den Armen.

"Du bist also mein Erbe." Sie lächelte zärtlich auf ihn herab, doch die einzige Antwort, die Michael für sie hatte war ein weiteres Gähnen.

"Das Geld scheint ihn nicht zu interessieren." Lächelte Dyson als er die Hand des kleinen Jungens berührte.

"Es wäre auch schrecklich, wenn er jetzt schon daran interessiert wäre." Erwiderte Sophia.

"Und ich hoffe, dass noch viele Jahre vergehen werden, bevor er daran Interesse finden wird. Ich fände es schrecklich, wenn er zu einem Mann heranwächst, der es kaum erwarten kann, dass ich sterbe, damit er an das Geld kommt."

Aber Sophias Ängste waren unbegründet. Tatsächlich wurden viele ihrer stillen und nicht so stillen Wünsche Wirklichkeit. Sie war noch sehr lebendig als Dyson eine junge Frau fand, in die er sich verliebte, die er heiratete und mit der er eine Familie gründete. Sie erlebte noch, wie Julia die Schule beendete und heiratete. Und sie sah ihre Urenkel ihr zu Hause verlassen um in die Schule zu gehen.

Sophia Pucey, geborene DiAngelo, starb zwölf Jahre später an einem Abend im späten Februar als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf die ersten Schneeglöckchen im Garten fielen. Und all das Geld und die Besitztümer waren das Letzte, woran Michael dachte, als der elfjährige zusammen mit seiner Schwester Sophia die Spätwinterblumen pflückten um sie auf das Grab ihrer Urgroßmutter zu legen.

Und doch, Sophia war mit einem Lächeln gestorben. Sie hatte ob dem Wissen gelächelt, wieder mit ihrem Ehemann vereint zu sein. Und aufgrund des Wissens, dass das einzige Kind ihres jüngsten Sohnes etwas gefunden hatte, das die meisten Menschen für selbstverständlich hinnahmen obwohl es doch das Wundervollste ist, das es gibt: Liebe!

Ende

* * *

1Mein Gott! 


End file.
